The Widower
by psp340
Summary: "I didn't think I'd ever become whole again after I lost her. But Tris picked up the pieces, and made me realize that maybe everything I'd gone through was leading me to this moment, with her." Tobias loses his young wife tragically, but can the sister-in-law of his best friend help him mend his broken heart and love again?
1. Prologue

No, no, no. She can't be gone. I'm only 23 years old. How is it possible that my wife is gone? Congenital heart disease, they whispered. Undetected. Her heart stopped. So tragic. So young. Widower…that's what her family said in hushed tones. We just started talking about having a baby and just bought a home, where she spent every spare minute looking at paint colors and fabric samples, trying to decide what our "style" was…but now I don't want to go back there.

I can't face it. Can't face the spot in the kitchen where she so carefully chose the dishes with just the right amount of teal in the paisley, or the perfect hardware for the drawers. Where she would sneak up behind me when I was cooking her breakfast and kiss my neck, or where she would grab my hand and dance randomly to a song on the radio.

That kitchen will now always be the spot where she drew her last breath in my arms, and where she told me she loved me for what would be the final time.

* * *

I first met Lauren when she was at my college taking pictures. I was 22 and studying Criminal Justice, so that I could one day become a detective with a police department, preferably in the city, but a smaller town would do if that's where a job was located. She snapped my photo with me dressed in my uniform just before my graduation that would be held in just a few days. Her long chestnut hair blowing in the breeze and her shy smile captured my attention. I had never really been in a serious relationship before. Sure, I had been on some dates that Zeke forced me to go on, but she was the first person to ever turn my head and make me see that maybe this relationship thing wasn't so bad.

We went out for coffee after I went back the next day, pretending to wait for my friends Zeke and Shauna to be done with their pictures, and that was when our relationship began. It was a whirlwind love story, with us engaged in just 6 months and married just 4 months after that. Of course, in the small town where she grew up, and we eventually made our home, the rumors flew, but we just _knew,_ and didn't see the point in wasting time not being together _._ I thought she was it for me, and I didn't want to waste a second of not being with her, whether it was working in the yard together, walking around our neighborhood, holding her hand while we watched a movie, or simply sleeping by her side. In hindsight, maybe there was some small subconscious part of me that was trying to prepare me for what was to come, and telling me to cherish the time I had with her.

Little did I know, our time together would be cut incredibly short, just over a year in total, actually.

* * *

 _I wonder if the mail has run yet._ As I pulled my patrol vehicle into the drive, I admired our small home with pride. Cozy, Lauren had called it, _HOME_. I just called home anywhere where she was. After placing my keys and mail on the foyer table, I made my way to the kitchen to see her looking at pictures scattered on the counter, while absentmindedly stirring the pasta on the stove. I crept up behind her and gave her my usual cliche greeting that she loved.

"Honey, I'm home," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her.

She kissed my cheek and I could tell her thoughts were far away as she muttered a "Hi, baby" back to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Hey, listen, I have some stuff to tell you after dinner, but let's eat first. I'm starving." She shook her head a bit seemingly to clear it and put down the pictures. She put on a small smile for me, and I hoped that whatever was bothering her, she'd tell me. I knew she didn't like for me to see her upset.

"Okay. I missed you today," I said as I nuzzle into her neck. "I'll take the pasta to the table."

"Thanks…hey can you get the salad when you are done? I just need to get a basket for the garlic bread from the pantry."

"Anything you need."

I was in the dining room setting the table, thinking how incredible my life was. I wondered if she had to tell me something about her doctor's appointment. She had one this week to make sure everything was healthy for us to have a baby. What if she's already pregnant and that's the news? I never imagined I would want to have children, since my father and I didn't have the best relationship, and I came from a totally dysfunctional family, but I see my own family as possible now.

My thoughts were shattered by a loud thump from the kitchen.

"Lauren?" I called to her. No answer. "Lauren? Babe?" I called, a little more frantic this time. I turned the corner in the kitchen to see my wife lying on the floor of the kitchen, not moving. I rushed to her side and grabbed for a phone, her cell phone, still playing the music she was listening to while she cooked. While I got an ambulance on the way, she came to enough to talk to me.

"I need to…tell you…" she whispered so lowly I almost couldn't hear her.

"It's okay, baby, you can tell me later. Just save your strength, please, I love you. Just hang on. They'll be here soon, I know it."

"Tobias, my heart…the doctor said…I love you…" and with that her eyes closed, my precious wife breathed her last breath, and left me.

* * *

"Four, man…" I hear the voice of my best friend Zeke and the ridiculous nickname he gave me when we were kids that somehow stuck. I look up from where I sit on the pew of the church after the funeral with my head in my hands. How am I going to go on? I can't do this…I can't.

"Zeke," I breathe out just before I lose it yet again. I tried not to let everyone see me such a mess, but Zeke has seen me at my worst before…hungover, worn out from physical training, torn apart during my parents' divorce, sporting a black eye a few times when my dad had too much to drink and took it out on me.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and stand to face him as he embraces me and pats me on the back. I take a deep breath and pull back to look him in the eye. "I don't think I can do it Zeke."

"Come on, man. I'm not even gonna give you a bunch of bullshit about how you will get over it and find someone new and get back on your feet. I won't even tell you that you have to go back to that house, because, man, if it were Shauna…" he trails off as his eyes fill with tears and he looks away. He sighs and turns back to me. "Just know you have people who care about you, and whatever you need, you know I'm here. You're my brother, and I'm here."

I nod, nearly speechless at the pouring of emotion from my usually happy, witty best friend. "We should go, I guess. I'm sure they need to lock up or something."

He nods slowly, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, I'll drive you back."

"Can I just go with you? To your hotel I mean? Can you get me some clothes or something from the house? I just…I can't go back there right now. I know I'll have to…she wouldn't want me to be like this, but I just…"

"Say no more. I told you, you're my brother, and whatever you need, I'll do. How about I get Uriah to go pick up some stuff for you from the house? Or maybe I should send Shauna with him. You know, there's no telling what my crazy little brother might come back with. He'd have you dressing in board shorts and flip flops and it's November!"

I have to crack a smile at his deduction about his brother. The Pedrad brothers are nothing if not comical, and though they are the complete opposite of my stoic, serious nature, they tend to bring out a lighter side of me. Zeke could always make me laugh, even when it seemed I was having the worst of days, and today certainly fell into that category.

* * *

It's been a month. A month since she left me alone. Zeke and Shauna finally convinced me to go back to the house, but Shauna is packing up the kitchen for me. I know now is not the time to be making life changing decisions, but I can't stay there. I have been back to the house. I've faced the house and everything that screams her name to me. I've gathered every picture we took in our short time together. Her sister took the carefully selected teal paisley dishes and I gave her nephew the speaker to her phone that she used in the kitchen so often.

"Hey, Four, what about her studio?" Shauna asks me, bringing me out of my daze..

"Oh, ah, I don't know, weren't you wanting to do photography on the side or something Shauna? You and Marlene? If you do, take the equipment. Otherwise, it will probably just go with the house." I thought I remembered Shauna and Uriah's girlfriend, Marlene, discussing it with Lauren a while ago, around the time of our wedding.

"But Four…"

"No buts, she would have wanted someone to use it. Someone she knew and cared about. Please, just take it, all of it. Consider it an early Christmas present."

With that, I turn to finish taking the few items I wanted from the house. The realtor would be here tomorrow for the new owners to get the keys.

* * *

 _It's time._ I sigh as I close the door to my truck and start the engine, easing out onto the highway. It's time to go back. Back to the city where I began, where not everything will remind me of her. Where maybe I can breathe again, and will start my new job next week. Where my best friends, who are more like brothers to me, will be close by to keep me from wallowing in my grief. Where maybe my nightmares about how I couldn't keep my wife alive will leave me alone. Where maybe I can start over and become myself again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Divergent is owned by Veronica Roth**

Constant chatter, arguing, and ringing phones are the typical sounds in my precinct. Over the past few months, I've grown to find some sanity in the midst of the chaos. _Huh, I guess growing up around Zeke and Uriah taught me something after all._ I maneuver my way to my desk and shrug off my jacket as I do, eyeing the mounds of paperwork on my and Zeke's desks. My best friend and partner sits with his eyes down, seemingly lost in reading a piece of paper in his hand, while successfully ignoring me.

"You just had to antagonize the Captain, didn't you?"

"This wasn't my fault! That witness was hiding something. I just wanted to use my charming ways to get the real story," he says with a sly grin.

"Yeah, well, your charming ways just landed us desk duty and I'd much rather be out doing something useful."

"Oh, your desk duty is very useful, boys, to me, that is," Shauna interrupts me while breezing up to Zeke's desk and propping against it, crossing her arms. "By the way, I'm pretty particular about my reports so don't make me have to bleed all over them to correct them please," she adds with a smirk. "Oh, and Four, don't forget about the barbecue at the house this weekend for the wedding party. We want all of you guys to get to know each other since some people are coming in from out of town."

"Who's coming from out of town?" I ask confused.

"Well, my sister is coming back home…she's just finishing her degree and is actually about to move back here. She'll be teaching next year at the school just up the street from our house, so she'll move back in May. My brother, they're twins you know, is coming home for the wedding, but he won't be there this weekend. Can't make two trips across the country, and he's the big shot who just had to go to college across the country," she says with an exasperated sigh. "I mean, I get it, moving away for a little while and all, but at least Tris is coming back. I think it's really killing Dad that Caleb may actually stay gone once he's done, which he still won't be for a while, since he's trying to be a chemist or something science-y like that." She pauses as if deep in thought. "Guess he's always been a little different from me and Tris though. Even Hector gets along with us better than Caleb does!"

Zeke laughs, interrupting her thoughts. "You can say that again! Caleb is one strange bird. I still haven't figured out how he and Tris are twins. I mean, I know I say things about how different Uriah and I are, but really it's like the dude is on another planet some days…and to think he and Tris were cooped up together for 9 months. It's crazy! It's probably a miracle Tris didn't kill him in the womb or something!"

"Why? What's Tris like? And is Caleb really that bad? We do know how you talk about Uriah too, so why should I take your word for it?" I tease him, slightly confused at the description of Shauna's siblings.

"Oh no, he's definitely telling the truth about Caleb. Complete and total nerd, all the way…but a smartass to go along with it. He makes sure everyone knows just how smart he is. Tris, though, she's kind of quiet I guess when you first get to know her, but she's got a little feisty streak in her. She's smart too, but unlike Caleb, she doesn't flaunt it. She was always getting in trouble when we were little, even worse than me. She didn't try to be sneaky about it. She'd just knock Caleb out if she had to. Set him in his place. He learned not mess with her too much eventually. It's no wonder they don't get along though. Being the same age, they always got paired together, and Mom and Dad finally let her share a room with me so they didn't kill each other."

"Sounds like you have quite the family dynamic," I smirk. _How different they are from mine._ "And I haven't forgotten about the barbecue. And I'll try to help you keep these two idiots in line for as much of the wedding festivities as I can, but I make no promises," I say, punching Zeke in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey, I resent that!" Zeke objects, rubbing his shoulder.

"Thank goodness someone will help me. Tris usually does too, since she and Uriah were the same age too, so they knew each other in school. And we all know Zeke is afraid of his little sis he never had. But she won't be here the whole time, which kind of sucks because I need her help, especially with Christina. She's good at reining her in too. She'll be here full time in a few weeks, but until then, I guess I'll have to communicate through texting with her. Oh, and I need to give her your number too, Four, since you'll need to work with her to plan the bachelor and bachelorette party. Remember, we want to do a joint one…since my groom can't be trusted," Shauna teases Zeke. "Since you are the best man and Tris is my maid of honor that means you guys get the honors of planning it."

"Again, I resent that! I can too be trusted!" Zeke exclaims.

I chuckle at their banter. "That's fine, Shauna. You know that whatever you guys need done, I will do. To an extent anyway," I pause, watching the grin appear on Zeke's face at my comment and quickly amend my statement. "Maybe I should rephrase that… _Shauna,_ I will do what _you_ need done. This guy…" I point at Zeke, "he can fend for himself."

"Dude, you are here because of me! What is this, make fun of Zeke day?"

"No," Shauna replies seriously. "Babe, you know we don't care what day it is. We will make fun of you regardless." At that, the laughter I had been holding back bubbles out, and Shauna loses it too. Zeke just looks at us in fake shock, holding a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

"Two of the people that are most important in the world to me and you make fun of me? How could you! You should be ashamed! My best bud since peewee football and my girl, teaming up on me? Wait, did I miss something here? Should I be worried?" Zeke rants, while Shauna and I are doubled over in laughter.

"Pedrad! Eaton!" Our laughter is quickly silenced by our supervisor, Captain Amar Rao, yelling our names. "I thought I gave you some work to be doing, Pedrad. Would you care to explain why I always seem to find you doing what you shouldn't be?"

"Sorry, sir. We're getting right on it, but Detective Prior here was giving us some feedback on one of her reports that we completed," Zeke hurriedly attempts to cover his tracks with the Captain.

"Can it, Pedrad. Today's your lucky day. Your counterparts in this precinct don't seem to know their ass from a hole in the ground, so you're off desk duty to assist Hayes and Coulter. Get moving." With that, Amar turns to head back to his office. "Oh, and Prior?"

"Yes, Captain?" Shauna replies.

"Are you absolutely certain _that one_ is the one you want to be with the rest of your life?" He asks, pointing to Zeke. _You thought that too about your marriage. No, stop it, Tobias, you can't go there now._

"Ha, most days the answer to that is yes, sir." I smile at the easy nature of Zeke and Shauna's relationship. It makes me wonder if I'll ever have that again. That's probably the thing I miss most…just being able to have someone that you are able to be yourself with.

"Four, you ready?" Zeke asks, snapping me out of my daze. "You okay?"

I shake my head to clear it, and start toward the car beside him. "Yeah, let's head out. Can't wait to put Eric and Peter in their places."

"I know what you mean. I can't stand the way they both think they are such gifts. And it's even worse too because you know Peter was all about Tris for a while there when she was home on a break. Wouldn't leave her alone and kept showing up at the store where she was working. Creeped her out, following her around and shit. You can mess with a lot of folks, but I won't tolerate it with Tris. Call it that big brother protective instinct thing I guess."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, he waited on her one night by her car when she got off. She didn't realize he was there so when he touched her arm, she had his ass on the ground in about 2 seconds flat. He was limping for a solid week, and now he has a tendency to be particularly protective of the family jewels when we spar during training. Last time she dropped by to see me and Shauna when she was home for Christmas break he hid in the evidence lock-up until she left."

"No shit? Good for her. He's a dick anyway, so he deserves whatever he gets after all those stunts he tried to pull in the academy. Sounds like this Tris is quite the character, huh?"

"She's more than a character…she's like the little sister I never had. Tiny little thing, but she can hold her own against pricks like Peter and her brother Caleb. And she still manages to be caring enough to be a great teacher to those kids at her school. She says it's gonna be hard to leave the ones she's had while she's been in school, but her new job is here," he sighs and then grins. "But Shauna is so glad for her to be back. It's pretty cool that her sister is one of her best friends, and I really don't mind having her around. It's kinda nice to have someone else to give a hard time, who can dish it back." He chuckles. "Eric and Peter are too stupid to know they're being insulted half the time."

"So what do you call what you do to me? That's not giving me a hard time? And I dish it back too!" I argue with him.

"Yeah, but you can easily take me down. I'm man enough to admit it. When you put that Four face on..." he shivers and cringes, "dude, you can make me piss my pants with that look."

I narrow my eyes and glare at him. "Oh really? Well, I'm glad to know you know your weaknesses. And my Four face, what the hell is that?"

"You know, that don't-mess-with-me face that you put on around everybody except for me, Shauna, and Uriah…well, sometimes Uriah too I guess. Don't ask me how a woman ever gets the nerve to approach you because 99% of the time, that's the look on your face. It's frightening, man." He glances at me as he drives and looks quickly back to the road.

"Well, tell me how you really feel then," but I'm not mad at him. This is Zeke. Who can stay mad at someone who still sleeps in Spiderman pajamas?

He grins and throws me a sideways glance. "You know I don't hold anything back. Not in my nature. Unless it's from Tris, because quite frankly, sometimes she makes me want to piss my pants just like you." He laughs nervously. "Maybe we shouldn't have the two of you plotting anything together," referring to the bachelor/bachelorette party I have apparently been recruited to plan, as defined by my best man duties.

I laugh, one of my real laughs I usually only do around Zeke, as we pull up to the call where Eric and Peter need assistance.

Zeke laughs along with me. "It's good to see you laugh again. Didn't know if I'd ever see it there for a while." With anyone else, the off-handed reference to the loss of Lauren may have sent me into turmoil, but not with Zeke. He knew her too, and cared about her, so it's nice to know she is remembered. She doesn't deserve to be forgotten, although it hurt me too much to remember for a while. It's a little better now, now that I can breathe again. Memories are starting to keep me company instead of haunting me.

"Yeah, it feels good too. Hey, man, seriously, I know things are about to get pretty crazy with you getting married soon, but I just wanted to tell you I'm happy for you. Shauna's awesome...you know I love her like a sister too. And getting married to her...it'll be the best thing in your life," I tell him honestly.

He gets a far off look in his eye, probably remembering when he told me the same thing not so long ago. Right about a year ago, actually. Our first anniversary would have been coming up next week. I suck in a breath at that realization.

"What's wrong? Ah, man, I'm sorry. All this wedding business is probably getting to you, I know."

"No, it's just...I just realized...next week would have been a year. You know, since we got married. Just surprised me, that's all."

He nods his head sympathetically, which is probably my least favorite emotion. I hated the sympathy and pity when my mom left when I was young, and I hated it worse when Lauren died and people didn't treat me the same. All except Zeke and Shauna, that is. "Well, I meant what I said. It is good to hear you laugh and getting back to your self. She'd be so proud of you, you know, becoming detective and all. It's what we've wanted since we were kids. And not to sound all bromantic or anything, man, but we are the best looking, hardest-working pair of detectives this city's got...and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you. Seriously, my last partner wasn't worth a damn," Zeke tells me with a straight face and hand on his heart, which makes me promptly burst into laughter again.

"Dude, your _fiance_ is also a detective, you idiot. Should I tell Shauna you think I'm better looking than her?"

His eyes widen. "Noooo, I believe I said best looking _pair_ of detectives, which I think my gorgeous fiance would agree with. Because, you know, Uriah is her partner, so…" He trails off, and we both laugh at Uriah's expense as we arrive on the scene.

"Let's go figure this out and put Eric and Peter to shame, shall we?" He asks.

"Let's go, Zeke. Apparently, I'll follow you anywhere," I reply cheekily.

"Awww, I knew we had a bromance. You just don't want to admit it." My best friend jokes with a grin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

"Yes, Mom, I think that should be enough for everyone," Shauna says as she breezes past my and Zeke's desks. "Sure, okay. Ugh, really? I thought they weren't coming. Fine, yes, I will be nice, I just didn't realize they had RSVP'd for the wedding. No problem. Yeah, Tris should be home by then. I'm leaving early today to pick her up at the airport and then we'll be back to the house to help set up everything. Yes. Love you, too, Mom. Bye."

My eyes follow Shauna over to her desk and I turn back to Zeke. "Well all of that sounded sooo positive, there, bud. Expecting some well-loved house guests or something?" I ask Zeke sarcastically.

"Probably some more of her massive family. She doesn't really want the wedding to be that large, but you can't leave anyone out, so yeah, we'll probably be paying for 500 people that we don't even know personally. Hopefully the barbecue will be pretty cool though. Hey, you're still leaving early with me and Shauna to help, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Using me for manual labor, huh?" I chuckle.

"That, and apparently Shauna is concerned about my driving habits at the airport, so you're probably driving. We have to pick up Tris when her flight gets here."

I shake my head at him, grinning. "Shauna does kind of have a point." _And wait for it…_

"What the hell, man? I thought you would be on my side in this!" Zeke exclaims, drawing attention from some of our co-workers nearby. He glares back and yells at them. "What?!" A collective eye-rolling occurs as they turn back around and continue working.

"Really? And that last patrol vehicle just got that dent by itself? Amar's about to make you go back through EVOC training again!"

"Okay, okay, fine. You can drive...but you better be prepared because I'm watching every move you'll make."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Come on, let's get this work done so we can get out of here and get your future sister-in-law picked up _safely_ ," I reply cheekily.

* * *

" _Now boarding Flight 203 to Los Angeles, now boarding Flight 203 to Los Angeles,"_ we hear as we enter the airport to pick up Tris. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous to be meeting someone new, but if Zeke and Shauna think so highly of her I can't imagine her being a bad person to be around. Maybe it makes me a little queasy because I will have to collaborate with her over the next few weeks, but my stomach seems to be doing flip-flops for some reason.

Suddenly, Shauna breaks out into a grin and squeals. _I didn't know she could be such a girly girl._ I see a flash of blond hair running toward my best friends. Zeke reaches her before Shauna does, catching her as she launches herself at him to hug him. She pulls back quickly, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Zeke exclaims.

She smiles widely. "Just making up for lost time. And admit it, you have done _something_ today to deserve being slapped in the head." I can't even help the laughter that erupts from me at her insult. Zeke and Shauna look at me like I've grown a second head, since I hardly ever laugh and certainly not with a stranger.

"What?" I ask them. "You know it's the truth, Zeke. I, personally, frequently have that same urge to smack you...I just have very strong self-control," I say smugly with a smirk.

Tris smiles and turns to me with laughter in her eyes. _Her eyes...they're striking. Wait, what?_ "Thank you. Just remember Zeke, if I didn't love you I wouldn't smack you upside the head every now and then. All kids need discipline, right?" She jokes and laughs along with Shauna as she hugs her sister. "It's good to see you, sis. I can't believe we're about to have your wedding. Christina hasn't been too much to handle, has she?"

"Oh, she's been a handful, alright, but thankfully, she is useful. It's convenient that she and Will live next door to our new house now, so we get to see her at all hours of the day and night," Shauna says sarcastically with a fake smile on her face. "But seriously though, she has done an amazing job so far. I can't wait to see everything come together. And Mom's been slaving trying to get everything ready for the party…" she trails off. "Oh my God! How crazy am I? Tris, this is Four, Zeke's best friend and best man. Four, this is Tris, my sister and maid of honor."

Tris looks at me again with those eyes of hers. "Well, I kind of figured that, since you _have_ told me some about him. I didn't think he was just some stranger you picked up off the street. Even Zeke has more sense than to do that," Tris joked with a smile, putting out her hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet you, Four. I understand we have our work cut out for us to give these two a bachelor and bachelorette party that will be remembered for ages, right?"

"Of course," I say as I lean a little closer to her to whisper to her. "Although I must warn you that I am probably the least qualified person to be throwing any type of party for anyone. I'm kind of a buzzkill according to Zeke."

She throws her head back to laugh. _Damn._ "Well, don't compare yourself to Zeke. Next to him, everyone is a buzzkill. But don't worry, if all else fails, my best friend has the same party-throwing skills as Zeke, only in the female version." She bites her lip thoughtfully as she continues. "But then again, if this is a party we actually attend we may not want Christina involved in the planning. She'd probably have us girls getting trained to give personal lap dances to you guys," she jokes and chuckles again. My eyes widen and Zeke's mouth goes slack. Shauna grins at her sister.

Zeke stutters over his words. "That's...well...wow…" He turns to me. "Dude, if you get Shauna trained to be my personal lap dancer, I will buy you a damn truck," he tells me seriously.

I shake my head to clear it. "Zeke, she said that is if _Christina_ plans the party, you idiot. You know that doesn't sound like something Tris nor I would do. And I'm fairly certain you don't want _everyone_ seeing Shauna give you a lap dance, right?"

He shrugs. "I'm down with it."

Tris and I both shake our heads at his nonchalance. "We should probably get to the luggage claim and get out of here. I'm sure Mom has tons of tasks planned for me in the short time I'm here," Tris says.

"How long are you here?" I ask curiously, suddenly finding myself wanting to know more about this girl. Again, Zeke and Shauna look at me like I've grown a second head. Guess that's what I get for being so antisocial.

"I've got to fly back next week to finish my final paperwork, then I'll be back until after the wedding. Then the only reason I'll have to go back will be graduation, and to say goodbye to my kids, of course," she says smiling with a far away look in her eye. It's obvious she loves what she does.

I nod. "We should get going then."

* * *

"Mom, we're back!" Shauna yells going through the door of her parents' home. We all file into the house, with Zeke and I carrying Tris's luggage, but only after we made her let us carry it, of course. She put up quite the argument. I'm starting to see the feisty side Shauna spoke about.

"In the kitchen!" Mrs. Prior responds. She turns from the sink as we enter the room. "My baby!" She exclaims, embracing Tris in a tight hug. "How was your flight? Are you tired? Do you need to take a nap or can you help me?"

Tris chuckles at her mom's questioning. "Mom, calm down. My flight was fine, yes I am a little tired, but not tired enough for a nap. I will be glad to help you as soon as I let Zeke and Four put my bags down in my room," she says, gesturing behind her to us, still loaded down with all of her luggage. She brought quite a bit since she only has to go back for a short period of time and is in the process of moving back.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't even realize! Yes, absolutely, go get settled and then come back. Boys, I need your help once you put all of Tris's stuff down though please."

"Of course, Natalie. We'll be right back," Zeke tells her as we turn to follow Tris.

Tris and Shauna's room is at the top of the stairs in their parents' typical suburban home. I grew up in the next neighborhood over myself, and Zeke's parents' house is only a few miles away as well.

The room is crammed full of boxes at the moment, so the girls will barely have room on their beds. Between Tris moving back in and Shauna moving out, the room is bursting at the seams in total disarray. "Just put them anywhere you can," Tris instructs us as we enter. "I'll do the best I can and hope I don't kill myself in the middle of the night." She sends us a sad smile. It's obviously overwhelming.

"You sure you don't need help sorting some of this out? You can't be in a cast with your bridesmaid dress, you know, so we wouldn't want you breaking a leg or anything," I offer her our assistance before leaving, as Zeke looks on in surprise at my casual banter.

"No, I think I'll survive. I'd rather not go through it all right now anyway, so let's go help Mom out. Come on, fellas."

We follow Tris back down and begin to take our orders from Mrs. Prior to set up for the party.

* * *

Several hours later, I sit in one of the lounge chairs in the Prior's backyard, taking in the scene before me. Memories of a similar situation flood back, only with Lauren's family, because I had zero desire to see either of my parents when we got married. I take another pull of my beer as I notice someone plop into the chair next to me. Tris.

"Hey," she breathes out as she begins to take a sip of her beer as well.

I chuckle at her tired demeanor. "A little tired are you?"

"Ugh, you have no idea. The packing, flight, getting ready for this party, and Shauna's been calling me at all hours of the night for the wedding stuff...I feel like I haven't rested in forever," she gives me a tired smile. "So why aren't you in the midst of everyone? Busy being the buzzkill?"

I smirk at her before I respond. "I'm absolutely being the buzzkill. Can't tarnish my reputation. And I don't really sleep very well either. At least not lately." _Or at least for the past several months._ I don't tell her that I don't rest anymore because I continually have nightmares about Lauren's death and my inability to save her. No one knows, although I think Zeke probably suspects it. I shake my head slightly to clear it. "But I don't have nearly the reasons you do. As I told you, I'm not exactly the party planner, so my expertise is not wedding planning, although honestly, I probably have more experience at it than Zeke does." I slightly wince at my insinuation of my wedding not quite one year ago. Looking down at my lap, suddenly my hands are very interesting. _Why did I bring that up? Now she's going to ask questions. And why do I even feel comfortable enough to bring that up to her?_

She looks at me thoughtfully and chews on her bottom lip. _I wonder if she even knows she does that, or how beautiful it makes her. Huh?_ "What do you mean by that?" She asks hesitantly.

I take a deep breath before I look back up at her, and those eyes of hers that are staring at me intently. "I'm...uh...a widower. My wife, Lauren, she passed away several months ago, back in November. Our first anniversary would have been next week." I quickly take a swig of beer and look out across the yard, noticing more people being greeted by Zeke and Shauna.

She sucks in a breath at my revelation and then nods her head slightly. "Guess you have a pretty good reason to be a bit of a buzzkill, huh?" I nod slowly and look back up at her. "Do you mind if I ask what happened? You don't have to answer anything you don't want to. Or we can completely change the subject if you want…" She begins to ramble but I cut her off, putting a hand on her arm.

"Tris, it's okay, really." I sigh, withdrawing my hand and leaning forward to put my elbows on my knees I gaze at the ground. "We were married for about 8 months when she passed away. She had congenital heart disease but it was undetected. Ironically, she found out shortly before she died. She collapsed…" I trail off, looking back up at her. I don't want to tell her my insecurities, how it was my fault that I couldn't keep her alive. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear about all of this. Especially not here. I'm really happy for Zeke and Shauna, honestly. My best friend finally has met his match. He's always been there for me, and since Shauna came into the picture, she has too."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, but not sympathy or pity like most people which kind of takes me aback. I'm glad to see the absence of pity. "I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should have to go through that, especially not as good a person as Zeke and Shauna have told me you are."

I can't help the small smile that comes on my face. "Thanks," I mutter. I shake my head and stand, holding out a hand to Tris. "Ready to go grab a burger before Uriah takes them all out?"

She gives me a bright smile and takes my hand. My palm tingles at her touch and I'm momentarily dazed. "Sure...beat you to the chocolate cake!" She yells at me as she takes off running across the yard.

"Come on, Tris, a little heads up!" I call as I take off after her. I can't help but notice Shauna and Zeke throwing me a side glance and smirk as I dash by.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **V** **eronica Roth owns Divergent.**

"Dude, what are you smiling about? It's like you're some weird non-scary version of my best friend. What the hell?" Zeke questions me as I sit at my desk reading the latest message on my phone. Tris and I have been texting for the past few days since the barbecue this weekend, and we have an awesome plan in place for the bachelor/bachelorette party.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ezekiel?" I tease Zeke.

"Yes, that would be why I asked," he says sounding slightly annoyed that I'm not filling him in on everything.

"If you must know, I was just discussing the best bachelor/bachelorette party in the history of the world with Tris. You have no idea what you are in for," I chuckle thinking of the plans we've come up with.

It was Tris's idea to pit the bridesmaids and groomsmen against each other, and I suggested bringing in a variety of games, particularly of the drinking kind, so we could compete. Pretty much, we will be competing against each other while getting shit-faced. Zeke will love it.

"So you're chatting with her, huh? I'm glad. You need more friends. Like normal ones, you know?"

"Oh I do know, very well actually. I mean, you and Uriah are my current friends and you sir, are definitely not normal." I laugh as I duck to miss the pen he just threw at my head. "Hey now, I just speak the truth! No need to injure your partner."

"Okay, fine, I will let you off this time, but just because I don't want Tris on my case. I really don't think this alliance of quiet, scary people is a good thing for me. What are you planning, anyway?"

I chuckle before I respond. "Let's just say it'll be a battle of the sexes...so bring your swim trunks, a change of clothes, and some Tylenol for the morning after all of that beer."

"Woohoo, some of my favorite things! I take back all the bad things I said about you."

"See, you should have a little faith in me. And exactly what bad things have you been saying about me, Zeke?" I rise from my chair and move toward him menacingly as he backs away from his desk and rushes for the door, with me following.

* * *

Once Zeke and I sorted out his stupidity, our day passed surprisingly quickly, as did most of the rest of the week. Plans are being finalized and I have just a few more things to help Tris finish so we will be done. As Friday becomes closer, however, I find myself dreading the day more and more. I am torn. I am heartbroken, but at the same time, I finally feel like I am starting to heal and getting to a good place in my life. I want to remember my wife; I had promised to cherish her forever after all, but I know that what Zeke and Shauna keep telling me is right. Lauren wouldn't have wanted my life to stop because hers did. She would want me to have friends and _live._

I make a great attempt to stay busy all day on Friday, the day that should have been my first wedding anniversary. To his credit, Zeke is on point with all of his jokes today, so he is even managing to get a few laughs out of me. He tries to talk me into eating with him and Shauna, but today is one of those days I feel that I need a little time alone.

I enter my apartment and toss my keys on the counter and begin to empty my pockets. Beer, some sweatpants, and a baseball game are pretty much all I want right now. I grab a couple of beers and some cold pizza and toss it onto the coffee table. Once I get changed, all I will need is a remote.

As I'm about to crash into my couch, my eyes are drawn to a book beside the tv. This isn't just any book, however; of course, my wedding album practically jumps off the shelf at me. Hesitantly, I pull it off the shelf and memories hit me like a wave. I don't even know when I start tearing up in the midst of some sad smiles but I am pulled out of the flood of memories by my doorbell. I quickly wipe my face with the back of my hand and glance down at my appearance. No shirt, no shoes, and old sweats. Whoever this is will just have to deal with it. They should have called first.

I jerk open the door, expecting to give my "Four face" and a threat to the person on the other side, but to my surprise, there stands a startled looking Tris. "Hey Four, um, I wasn't sure I had the right apartment for a minute there. I didn't know if I got the address or time wrong for when we agreed to meet," she says looking rather flustered, and apparently trying to look anywhere but at me. _Working on the party. How stupid could you be to forget you made plans, Tobias?!_

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Please come in. Do you need help bringing anything in? I can go get dressed…"

She chuckles a little. "No it's not too much. Just these bags for now. There's only a few supplies that you need for a party that centers around drinking beer."

"Very true, but please make yourself at home. I was just…" I trail off as my eyes fall to the open wedding album on my coffee table.

She notices my very bachelor-like dinner and the album. "Oh, did I have the time or day wrong? Please tell me I didn't just barge in your house!"

I shake my head and wave her off. "No, you were right, I just was a little distracted and didn't realize the exact date when we made them. It's fine."

She still looks at me skeptically. "I can really go, it's okay." She looks closer at the pictures, then sucks in a breath as a look of realization crosses her face. "Oh my God, is today your anniversary? You told me it was this week, but you never said what day. Ugh, I feel terrible now. I'll go. We can do this another time. I should get out of here," she rambles while gathering the supplies she brought for the party and her purse. She heads for the door, but I stop her.

"No, it's really okay. Zeke has managed to keep my mind occupied with his stupid jokes for most of the day so the least I can do is plan him a kickass bachelor party in return." I smile, trying to look reassuring.

"But Four..."

"But nothing. Today, I've done my job, I've seen my friends, I've remembered my wedding day. It's what most people would do on their anniversary, but I just had to do it without her here. She wouldn't want me drinking the night away in my sweats all alone anyway. So once again, please make yourself at home and I'll be right back. Please don't go." With that, I turn to my bedroom but am stopped by Tris's words.

"If you insist. But if I'd known this was a sweats kind of party, I'd have worn mine too," she says with a light laugh.

I grin at her. "Well I'm sure there's some extra ones around here somewhere if you just have that much of a love for them. But seriously, hang on and I'll be right back." I motion for her to sit and continue to my bedroom. I quickly throw on a t-shirt but keep the sweats.

Tris is sitting with her feet curled underneath her on my couch when I return. She's got some sort of list in front of her.

"Looks like you've got this whole thing planned out, huh?" I ask her gesturing to her list.

She looks up at me and grins. "You know it. It's kind of like planning a science lab at school, with all the supplies and trying to make sure everyone is taken care of so behavior doesn't get out of hand. And since we are talking about Zeke and Uriah as two participants, it's very much like middle school."

I laugh at this, a full throw-my-head-back laugh, which Zeke says in starting to do a little more. It feels good to be having a good time with friends again. "Okay, so what else do we have left to do? It's next weekend right?"

"Yes, let's see. You've taken care of our supply of drinks. I'll be cooking some appetizers and sides while you grill, and I ordered a cake. Figured that was the easiest dessert. I've gotten most of the supplies for our games and they're in those bags by the door. There are a few party favors I will do for the ladies, but unless you guys are interested in tiaras and boas, then I think you don't have to worry about that. Our shirts are ordered for the teams too. Zeke and Shauna said everyone could crash at their house afterward, since the party is there and we'll probably all be smashed. We will need to meet up around 9 or so that morning to get everything set up at their house. You're getting us some extra tables and chairs right?"

I nod. "Yep, those will actually be ready on Friday. I've got all of the meats ordered through that butcher shop up the street, and the drinks are ordered too. Sounds like we just have to set it all up and let the boys dominate." I grin at the jab I just gave her. _Wait for it…_

"What the hell?! There's no way you guys will dominate this. It's totally going to be the ladies, all the way!"

"Okay, fine, Prior, just wait and see."

"Oh, you'll see alright, Eaton." We'll see, indeed.

* * *

A few hours and a freshly delivered pizza later, Tris and I are wrapping up all plans for the party and halfway watching a movie on tv.

"Four?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes are in the coffee table, looking toward my still-open wedding album. "Would you mind if I…?" She gestures to the book. I shrug.

"Go ahead."

She's quiet for a while, smiling and every now and then touching a picture softly. She looks up at me. "She's beautiful. It was a lovely wedding and I can tell how happy you were."

"Thanks." I whisper, barely audible.

"Four, I hope you know, even though we've only known each other a short time, I consider you a friend. And I hope you know also that if you ever need anything you can just call me. Seriously, I love my sister and Zeke but sometimes silence is hard to come by around then. Sometimes though, just being around a friend is good medicine too, even without all the chatter." She looks me in the eye, letting me know she means every word. _How did I ever rate gaining a new friend who seems to understand me?_ I look at her and simply nod with a small smile.

I move to take the book from her, feeling the need to share some of wonderful memories, and pass on her legacy.

I laugh as I look at a picture of our flower girl, her cousin's daughter. "Claire thought it was a great idea to get all of the bridesmaids to dance before the wedding. She's only 3 so she can dance anywhere and get away with it. But when the pastor walked in and 4 grown women were doing the wobble in the church while dressed in wedding attire, let's just say, we're lucky he still let us get married in that church." She laughs with me, and I continue to tell stories I didn't know I wanted to share with my new friend.

 **Thank you for all of your kind words in reviews, and the follows and favorites!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

"There, that should do it I think," Tris tells me as I put the last game out for the party. We have just about an hour until all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen should be arriving at Zeke and Shauna's house. "Why don't we head inside and get ready? It may take you a while to prepare yourself for the ass-whooping that us bridesmaids are going to hand you guys," she teases me as we walk toward the patio door.

"Ha...no. I think you may want to prepare yourself. Make yourself all pretty so the loser picture looks nice, okay?" I say while grinning at her. She laughs and shakes her head as we walk toward the bedrooms.

"Whatever, Eaton. Keep talking. It will give me more to rub in your face when you are wrong." We reach the hallway with the guest rooms and bathroom. "Well my stuff is right in here," she says pointing to the room on our left, "so I guess I'll take this one. You want to shower first or should I?"

"Are you insinuating that I smell bad, Tris?" I ask with mock hurt.

"Aw, of course I wasn't insinuating. I meant for it to be pretty obvious," she tells me with a sly grin.

"Well in that case, you go ahead. I can't take that smell coming from your direction any more. It's really quite nauseating." I laugh along with her as she pushes me.

"Ass!" She yells at me as she shuts the bathroom door.

A half hour later, I am in the kitchen pulling out some of the food for the party as Tris walks in. She has her long blond hair pulled up in a messy bun, and she is sporting her team shirt and some athletic shorts. She is apparently taking this quite seriously, since she has also donned eye black on both cheeks. I grin at her.

"No feather boa yet?" I poke fun at her, knowing she has a few of the typical bachelorette props for the girls.

"Well, we can't reveal all of our secrets to you fellas right out of the gate. You never know what we have up our sleeves."

Our banter is cut off by Zeke and Shauna entering in their own team outfits, followed by Will and Christina.

"Guys, this place looks great! I can't believe you two came up with all of this! I'm so proud!" Shauna gushes as she and Christina check out the backyard that is set up for various games for our "wedding olympics."

"And you'll be even prouder when we beat these guys' asses tonight, sis," Tris moves to stand by the girls, giving me a challenging look.

"Should we make a wager on this, Tris? Because I swear in our discussion earlier, we concluded that it would be the _guys_ who win," I counter her claim.

"Okay, fine. If you boys win, you get one hour of my time to do whatever you want me to, no matter how embarrassing. If we win, I get the same of you. Deal?" Everyone snickers at us as I now notice the rest of our party crew has arrived, including Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Hector. She holds out her hand to shake and I only hesitate a moment before grabbing it and giving it a firm shake.

"Sounds great. Game on."

We turn to the others and start to lead them outside, where we have transformed the backyard into our "stadium." We will be playing rounds of various games, and we are figuring by the end of the night there will be some of us who can't even stand.

"Okay, everyone, gather around," Tris speaks with authority and everyone immediately obliges, even Zeke and Uriah. This small girl whips those two into shape. "We will start with a game of flip cup, followed by water kickball, which as you can see should be interesting since your baselines are slip n slides with baby oil. You have to make it in the kiddie pool at each base for it to count. Next up will be beer pong, followed by wheelbarrow, a chug contest, and a three-legged race. We'll also play laser tag too instead of paint ball because we all know Uriah would have it all over the neighborhood. Oh, and we'll probably hang out in the pool and eat at some point too, but don't puke in the pool because I'm not cleaning that up. Questions?" Everyone is looking around grinning now. Her plan, combined with mine, is ingenious really. We purposefully planned a drinking event in between so by the time we get to the three-legged race we probably won't be able to stand up anyway. "Okay then, ladies, we need to make some strategies. Good luck fellas," she says as she throws me a wink. The girls move to huddle up.

"Okay guys, we have to win this thing. All of it. We need to decide on all of our teams. Since there are 5 of us, some of us will have to sit out of some pairs events though." I look around at all of the guys in our huddle. _Time to take down the ladies._

Some of our strategies worked okay for a few rounds. The ladies did beat us at flip cup...who knew Tris would be a pro at it? We came back to win, by a hair, at kickball and beer pong, but the ladies took us down in the wheelbarrow races. Turns out it's easier to race while drunk and holding someone's ankles when you're shorter. The ladies did try to play a little dirty in some events though, taking off their shirts in favor of sports bras and using the feather boas to be quite... _distracting._ It's down to the chug off, and naturally Tris and I are against each other.

"Ready to give in yet Eaton?"

I laugh loudly, already a little tipsy. "Haha Prior. No way will you beat me at this. So just get ready to lose this bet." We had decided the chug off would be the deciding game for this round, since laser tag was counted on its own, and the three legged race could lead to a tie, being the sixth event.

We prepare ourselves for the event. Our teams are tied exactly up to this moment, so it's really down to the wire on this one.

Zeke stands between us and hands us each a cup. He looks to me then to Tris. We shake hands over the table. "Ready? On three. One...two... _three!"_

I'm going as fast as I can, not even really looking at Tris. All I concentrate on is the task at hand...but apparently that's where I made my mistake. Because even though she's tiny, Tris can chug better than any sailor ever could, and she takes me out of the competition. She slams down her cup as I'm finishing draining mine. All of us guys hang our heads in defeat.

She reaches over to shake my hand as her teammates hug and cheer. "Good challenge there Four. Hope you're ready for the terms of the bet," she tells me with a gleam in her eye that makes me worry a little. "No matter how embarrassing, right?" She asks mischievously, smirking.

I gulp and nod, trying to play it off nonchalantly, but I'm wondering just what I may have gotten myself into.

We are interrupted by the happy engaged couple. "Guys…" Shauna starts, "we decided we want to do the three legged race together, so can we pair up as couples, not on our teams, please?"

"Sure, sis. It's your party after all. How does everyone else want to pair up?" As soon as the words are out of her mouth, everyone besides the two of us begin preparing for the race by tying their legs together. She turns to me. "Guess we're on the same team this time, Eaton." She leans in closer, again with a mischievous look in her eye. "So looks like we will take everyone else down in this event, right?"

I grin back. "You know it."

We all line up, now partnered together. Our legs are tied together and for this to truly work, we will have to have our arms wrapped around each other. I know Tris wants to win, but I'm not entirely sure how she feels about this. She took off her t-shirt earlier like some of the other girls did, and is now clad in her shorts and sports bra, while I'm in my athletic shorts sans shirt. She wasn't very comfortable with my lack of clothing the other day, but she seems to have no qualms right now. Maybe it's all the alcohol we've just consumed. We seem to be better off than most of our friends however, because Uriah barely seems able to stand and Zeke is beginning to do some things to Shauna that he probably doesn't want everyone to see. We should probably get this show on the road. I cautiously wrap an arm around Tris's waist. She looks up at me and bites her lip before doing the same to me.

Lynn and Hector sit this one out, saying it would be more fun to watch everyone else stumbling around since neither of them are drinking. Lynn is on call for work and Hector is only 17. Lynn starts the race for us. "One...two...three!" She yells.

We take off, and my assumption from earlier is correct. Our opponents seem to be much more drunk than we are. Soon however, we are all stumbling some and laughing. Just before the finish line, when we are the only ones left in the race who haven't fallen, I trip and Tris falls down with me, landing on top of me. She's looking down at me and laughing, her hair falling out of its confines and eye black smeared, but the fading sun is behind her and it paints quite the picture. "Beautiful," I mutter, hopefully incoherently. _What are you saying, Tobias?_

"What?" She whispers. I shake my head.

I laugh to cover up my mistake. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, I'm so sloshed!" _Hopefully that covered it up._ "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving!" I begin to get up, leaning forward to untie our legs. Once I stand, I hold out a hand to her and she takes it.

She doesn't look entirely convinced but laughs and agrees.

"Don't worry, Four. I think you're kinda beautiful too," she leans up to whisper in my ear before running toward the patio.

* * *

A few hours, a game of laser tag, some swimming, and tons of food later, we are all relaxing and settling down for the night to watch some movies. Lynn got called into work, and Hector, being a teenager, decided he would rather spend the rest of his Saturday night with his friends rather than sisters and their friends. _Does he really think we are that old and boring?_

Everyone that is left is a couple with the exception of me and Tris, so it looks like we'll be bonding over our singlehood. We all surprisingly agree on a movie relatively quickly, all choosing a thrilling action movie (thank goodness). As we settle into our appointed spot on the couch, Tris begins to yawn nearly immediately, but she definitely doesn't seem as out of it as the other girls. She's probably just legitimately exhausted. I think most of them drank in between games, whereas she limited herself more to just what she had to do during the games. She really is quite competitive and fun to be around, but she's not what you would call the life of the party. If she were, we probably wouldn't be friends. I chuckle softly at the thought.

She leans over and nudges my side. "What are you laughing about?" She asks me curiously.

I shake my head. "You."

Her eyes widen. "Whatcha laughing at me for?"

"Not you in particular I guess, but just thinking about this situation. This time last year my life was so different. And if you would have asked me even a few months ago if I'd ever be here with friends, celebrating a happy occasion I probably would have told you no." I point to myself. "Buzzkill, remember?" She laughs lightly with me. "But I feel content again, and like things are moving in the right direction. I'm back around some of my closest friends, and I feel like I'm building some new great friendships." I look at her pointedly.

She gives me a small smile and bites her lip. "To new friendships, then," she says as she holds up her water bottle to tap mine.

I touch my bottle of water to hers in a silly toast and nod once firmly. "To new friendships."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

"Has anyone seen my tie?!" Uriah screams in my ear as we try to get ready for Zeke's wedding in the small room at the back of the church.

I pull it out from a chair cushion and fling it at him. "Really, Uriah? Can't you hang onto anything man? Calm down. You're acting like it's your wedding day and not Zeke's." I tease him as I try to keep the moods light, not only for their benefit but my own as well. I hope I didn't overestimate myself.

A knock on the door attracts our attention. "Hold on just a minute," I yell at the door as I throw pants at Uriah. "Dude, get dressed!" He quickly gets decent and I open the door. I am momentarily stunned.

Tris stands before me, with an armful of flowers. Her dress is very simple, but very fitting for her. Classic. Simple. Beautiful. _Way to sound like a woman, Tobias._

She clears her throat. "Can I come in? I have to pin these boutonnières on each of you." She looks at me expectantly and I shake my head and clear my throat.

"Yes, yes, of course. We were just trying to get the little kid over here ready since he can't seem to do anything himself," I smirk at her and jerk my chin toward Uriah.

She grins and goes toward him first. She snaps her fingers and points at the floor directly in front of her. "Uri, now." He's suddenly dressed and standing like an expectant child in front of her. _How the hell does she do that?_ She fixes his flower and tie, then sends him on his way. She does the same to Will, Zeke, Caleb, and Hector, and she finally turns toward me as the other men are heading out the door for pictures. "We'll be there in a second, Zeke," she calls to her soon-to-be brother in law. "Bend down, you giant. Unless you want me to launch this pin up there somewhere." My eyes widen in mock fright and she giggles at me. She really is quite tiny. I oblige her command and as I lean down I get a whiff of her perfume. I close my eyes for a moment, but she is done all too soon and straightens my tie and jacket. Her hands linger on the lapel of my jacket, on my chest. I open my eyes and look down into her cloud-like eyes. "There. Looking good, Four." She pauses. "You okay?" She asks me, searching my eyes with her own.

"Yeah," I whisper. She probably assumes I am a bit out of it today because of the occasion and all I have gone through in the past year. It's true, my own wedding has been on my mind some, but more often than not these past few weeks, when I drift off, _she_ is what's on my mind. And I don't really know what to make of that.

She nods, taking a step back. "Okay, just today, do me a favor? Have a good time. For you, for Lauren, but just don't be a buzzkill." She gives me that small smile of hers and bites her lip as she looks away with slightly pink cheeks.

"Tris?" She looks back up at me. "Thanks. Really, thank you. You've become a really important friend to me." My body seems to move on its own accord as I pull her in for a hug. She wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles into my chest as I breathe in her scent. I quickly kiss the top of her head and pull back. "Let's go get you a new brother, shall we?"

* * *

The reception hall is down the street from the church and all of the wedding party rides together in a chauffeured car since we had a few pictures and needed to arrive together for introductions. Since we are maid of honor and best man, Tris and I will be entering and sitting together.

The ceremony was a nice one, and Christina did a great job of making Shauna's dreams a reality. Zeke even cried some, which made Shauna cry, but he wasn't too much of a blubbering mess to screw up his vows, thank goodness. I was rather distracted personally, by the scent of Tris's perfume that lingered on me after our hug and the fact that she stood right across from me.

And her scent is intoxicating me again as we wait in the line to be introduced, making small talk with our friends, who are just ready to eat and dance at this point. I turn to Zeke and grin at him. "You did it man. I'm proud of you," I turn my expression to a serious one. "But take care of this one, or I'll cut your balls off. Shauna's my friend too you know, and she's better looking than you," I grin at him again.

"Really dude, hoes before bros?"

He's cut off by two slaps to the back of the head...Tris and Shauna. "You idiot. You do realize you just called your _wife_ a hoe? Moron." Tris shakes her head and laughs at him.

Soon it's our turn to be introduced so we dash into the reception and take a seat at the appropriate place cards at the wedding party table. Zeke and Shauna dance their first dance, followed by them dancing with parents, and soon it is the wedding party's turn. Since neither Tris nor I were one of the couples, we were paired by default. She decided she would rather dance with me than Caleb. From what I've seen of him, Shauna and Zeke's descriptions of him are quite on point. I stand and take her hand in mine and lead her to the floor. As we dance, with my hand in her waist and our other hands joined, she keeps her head down, seemingly uncomfortable. I gently pull her chin up with my finger. "What's wrong, Tris?" She seems to have tears in her eyes but quickly blinks them back.

"Nothing. I'm happy for Shauna and Zeke but I've just got something else on my mind. It's nothing, really Four," she tells me and gives me a small smile which seems forced.

"Okay," I say quietly "but you know if you need me I'm here. You've heard about enough of my problems." I give her a sad smile and she smiles back, this time a more genuine one. She seems to relax a little as she tries to form the words she wants to say.

"You-you said earlier that I was an important friend to you, but I just want you to know the feeling is mutual."

I nod slowly. "Then we will just have to make sure that for one night, Zeke doesn't have any buzzkills at his party." She laughs and buries her face in my chest. I seemed to succeed in raising her spirits. Our dance ends and we head back to our seats to devour some food since we've been running most of the day, when we, or rather Tris, is intercepted by a young man.

"Uh, hi Robert. H-have you met my friend Four?" She tries to introduce us. She seems a little uncomfortable and he looks at me with a look of jealousy maybe?

He looks back to Tris smugly then at me. "Now Tris, is that any way to introduce me? I gather you haven't told him about us? Although I'm not sure why, because now that you're back home…" I'm confused.

Tris cuts off his sentence, her eyes flaring with anger. "I introduced you that way because that is how you introduce people who are merely friends, nothing more. And I am back home now, but I am here because I got a job here and my family and close friends are here, not because of you. And for the record, there is no us, and that's no fault of mine. So if you'll excuse us, I would like to spend some time with someone who _does_ know the appropriate way to treat a woman."

With that, she grabs my hand, pulling me not-so-gently back to our table.

"Uh, can I ask what just happened back there?"

She sighs as she sits down and begins to eat. "Our families are friends and have been neighbors for a long time. He and I tried dating in high school and college, but he couldn't deal with the fact that I was not staying here under his thumb to go to college. He became possessive and I broke it off before he had the chance to go any further with it. It's been almost four years since we dated and that's still the reaction I get from him every time." She groans in frustration.

I glance at her mischievously and lean in by her ear. "You know, if it weren't for the fact that your entire family is here, we could have messed with him a little. Put on a show. You know, lay on the dancing a little thick, that sort of thing."

She laughs and it's amazing. "That's very true. Except Uri would probably blow our cover. Believe it or not, you probably intimidated him enough merely by standing there. You had your 'Four face' on." She grins.

"What the hell! You too?" I shake my head in disbelief as she laughs at me.

"What's got you guys so giggly?" Christina interrupts us as she and Will return from dancing.

Tris takes a deep breath to try to compose herself. "The Four face...he used it on Robert." Christina begins to laugh as well, leaving Will and I looking on and shaking our heads.

"It's not a thing, seriously. Do you even realize you are laughing at _my face?_ " I tell them, feigning hurt.

She grabs my chin and shakes my head, reminiscent of a grandmother pinching cheeks. "Oh, Four, we aren't laughing at your face. It's a very nice, handsome face. Does that make you feel better, sweetheart?" I feel my face start to heat up a bit and she must realize what she said, because her face starts to turn a little pink too. Christina looks at us with a strange expression. _Oops, guess she caught that too._

Will clears his throat, _thank you Will,_ and tugs on Christina's arm. "Come on guys, it looks like they're about to do the cake."

They turn and begin to walk away, and I clear my throat before looking up at Tris just to find she's already looking at me. I rise from my chair and hold out my hand to her. "Shall we? We can't be missing this cake. You know Zeke is a cake connoisseur." A smile slowly spreads across her face as she takes my hand.

"We shall. And we better move quickly. Uri just spotted it too and if we don't beat him there there will be none left at all."

We grab our delectable cake and as we are finishing Andrew, Tris and Shauna's dad, comes up and asks Tris for a dance. Soon thereafter, as I'm staring at her with her father, I'm joined unexpectedly by Tris's mother. "She's always been so enthralled by her father. Such a daddy's girl." Natalie tells me as she sits down next to me while I look on in surprise. "Even when she was little, they always had a special connection. Of course, he is a wonderful father to all of them, but there's just something about her that seems to make everyone love her. She just draws you in, you know?"

I find myself nodding along with her words, because they are true. Tris is not overbearing, or loud, nor does she draw attention to herself, but it just naturally seems to happen. It's almost like she has a magnetic pull. I turn to face Natalie, and she is looking at me thoughtfully.

"She's been so focused on her goals for so long, and she didn't let anyone stand in her way, not even when she thought she loved Robert. I'm hoping now that she's achieving some of those goals she will do something to make herself happy besides just her career. People like her will do anything to help someone else, but will let themselves get hurt in the process sometimes. My hope for her is that someone would be as selfless toward her as she is to others."

"She deserves that, and so much more. I hope she finds that someone, Natalie, I really do." I pause and look down at my hands, feeling my eyes tearing up. "It's an amazing feeling that she deserves to feel," I whisper before looking back up from my hands.

She reaches out a hand to my arm and leans forward. "She's not the only one who deserves that, Four. I've seen you with Zeke and Shauna. You deserve it too. Don't doubt yourself and follow your heart. _You_ are the only one who gets to choose your path, so don't ever waste a second. I don't have to tell you how important it is to show your loved ones that you care." Suddenly, she leans forward a little more and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I close my eyes and return the hug, relishing in the feeling of her motherly embrace, something I never received as a child. She releases me as the song ends, and Andrew and Tris join us. Tris is smiling and laughing with her father, with his arm around her as they walk. Her eyes are twinkling with the excitement from the dance. She looks at me curiously as she sees her mother release me.

Andrew seems to pick up on the fact that they walked up on something important. He extends his hand to his wife. "Dance with me, love?" Natalie smiles at him and takes his hand. She hugs Tris before he leads her away to the dance floor. Tris looks off after them, smiling, as do I.

"You've got an amazing mom, you know," I tell her. And I mean it. I know what it's like to have one who doesn't care about you. Every woman I've ever truly cared about has left me, whether intentional or not.

She looks at me thoughtfully and whispers, "Yeah, she's pretty great."

I decide I need to lighten the mood. "Okay, Prior. You've obviously been holding out on me judging by the way you were cutting the rug with your dad earlier, so I expect no less now."

"Huh?" She looks up at me confused, to where I now stand in front of her.

"Oblige me?" I ask her, taking her hand. She grins as we take off to the dance floor, where we stay for most of the rest of the night.

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.**

I'm in the middle of a follow up for one of my and Zeke's cases, when an envelope is dropped into my paperwork. "What's this?" I question before I ever look up. When I do, I am greeted by a grinning Tris. I can't help but grin back. "Now what are you doing in this forsaken place?"

"Oh you know, my brother-in-law and new best pal have been so busy lately that I haven't even had a chance to talk to you about my graduation. It's coming up soon you know." She looks at me pointedly.

"Is that a fact? Hmmm...that's kind of a big deal, right?" I tease her.

"Just four years of my life. No biggie," she replies sarcastically, shrugging as she perches on the side of my desk.

In the weeks since Zeke and Shauna's wedding, we have all gotten closer. We've gotten together several times with the whole crew to eat or grill out at someone's house. Tris and I now frequently text each other almost daily, even though it's no longer to make wedding plans. I know from talking to her that she is looking forward to her graduation and wrapping up that part of her life.

I shrug my shoulder. "Eh, only four years?" I break into a grin then and stand in front of her. "And when exactly is said graduation?" I ask as I tear open the envelope she plopped down on my desk and read the invitation. "Hmm. Sadly, I will be out of town that particular day." Her face falls as I maintain my Four face.

"You...what?" She almost whispers. She looks like she's about to cry. Oh no. _Fix it, Tobias._

"Yeah, I will be out of town. You see, I'm already attending my best pal's graduation and helping her move, so it would be impossible to attend this one too…" I'm cut off by her jumping to my arms to hug me, followed promptly by a slap to the back of my head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" I yelp. She packs quite the punch.

"Don't tease me. You know I'm on edge already!" She whines as she releases me as we both sit back down, me in my chair and her propped on my desk.

"I know, you've told me. Guess that wasn't too nice, huh?"

"Four, you're never nice," Zeke interrupts us as he comes back from the evidence room. He goes over to hug Tris. "Hey Trissy."

"Really Zeke? Trissy? And Four is usually nice to me. Maybe he's been around you too much."

"Well, I know it annoys you, and how else could I show my brotherly love than by teasing you? If I didn't pick on you, you wouldn't know I loved you." He pokes her side to tickle her as he tells her this.

She scrambles away from him and plants herself behind my chair.

I throw up my hand. "Whoa, whoa, what's going on here? You dare to hide behind _me?_ You think I'll protect you?"

She gives me a sly smile and bites her lip. "Well of course you will. You're my best pal. It's your job to protect me, right?"

Now it's Zeke's turn to throw his hands up. "Whoa," he says mirroring my words from earlier. "Who said you guys were best friends? Four, have you deserted me?" He asks me with a hurt expression and his hand over his heart.

"Aw, Zeke, you know we can still have our friendship, but sometimes I need an actual friend who acts my age."

"But she's younger than me!" He counters.

"And, yet she still acts older than you, miraculously."

"That's wrong, Four, just plain wrong," he says as he backs up from his desk and walks away.

Tris bursts into laughter. I had almost forgotten she was standing there. Almost, but not quite. "I knew you two had some kind of a bromance, but that," she gestures between Zeke and I, "wow, no clue it was like that. I can't be the cause of a break-up or anything," she tells me jokingly.

"Ah, Zeke could never break up with me. Who else is gonna put up with him and Uriah and all of their stunts?"

"This is very true," Shauna says as she breezes past me to hug her sister. "I just heard the last sentence and I know Zeke would never leave you, Four." She pats my shoulder reassuringly and grins at me.

"So this happens frequently then?" Tris questions.

Shauna nods. "You know underneath that jokester he can be quite sensitive...but he also wants to give Four a hard time. Thinks it keeps him young." The sisters laugh together.

"More like ages me prematurely. It's like I have a toddler," I mumble grumpily as I return to my paperwork.

Tris frowns. "So does that mean you'd rather have Zeke than me?" She pouts at me and I soften and smile at her.

"Of course not. Best friends can change, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait. _That's_ what this is about? Zeke is mad because you referred to Tris as your best friend? Does it not occur to this man that his wife might too be insulted at him referring to someone else as a best friend? I swear that man…" Shauna rambles as she is interrupted by a very frazzled looking Zeke, who must have just heard her rant as he came back.

He laughs nervously and comes up to hug her. "Babe, hey. What are you guys talking about?" _Ha, trying to play all innocent._ I shake my head at him and try to hide a smile. Tris and I exchange a knowing look as we wait to see how he tries to weasel his way out of this one.

Shauna simply turns her narrowed eyes to him. "You know, I know we've only been married a short time, but you did pledge to be _my_ best friend at our wedding."

He still tries to hold onto her and nuzzles into her neck before she pushes him away. "You'll always be my best friend. But I have to have a guy friend that I can discuss _certain things_ with…"

Tris and I interrupt at the same time. "Hold up…"

"Stop there!" Neither of us need to know about any certain things with my best friend and her sister. He's already told me way more than Shauna probably wishes he would. Zeke and Shauna both laugh at us and all seems to be well, until we hear a rather annoying voice that I'd rather not hear.

"Well, hello, Tris. You're looking lovely today." Peter says coming up behind Tris and she instantly freezes, her face hardening. I've never seen this expression on her before, but I can see why Zeke says it's scary. Behind it though is something I never want to see in anyone's face...fear. I immediately move a little closer to her instinctively, cross my arms, and yes, I put on my Four face. We both turn simultaneously, as do Zeke and Shauna. Across the way, I see Uriah making his way toward us with a similar expression. I begin to wonder if I know the entire story.

Tris puts on a sarcastic grin as she addresses him. "Peter, was our last encounter not enough for you to get the message? I will not tolerate any behavior from you in any form, so I have to suggest that you move along." She waves her hand to dismiss him.

"Oh I was just trying to be hospitable. But if you prefer, there are other, _more private,_ ways that I can welcome you to our precinct…" he trails off and the menacing smirk on his face seems to get to Tris. I move to step in front of her, only inches from his face.

"I believe Tris has given you plenty of warnings before, so we're past that point. I will only say this once. Stay away from her. If you so much as breathe in her direction, things will not be pretty for you," I glance down before looking back up to his face and smirking, "or your family jewels." Zeke and Uriah snort loudly as Peter gulps. I see a flash of some fear in his eyes and then they harden again with defiance.

He looks back to Tris, who keeps her gaze steady. "What, you need someone to fight all your battles for you, now, Tris? Thought you were all about independence and not having attachments to guys. Guess that went out the window the minute he got into your pa…" I don't give him the opportunity to finish before I have him against the wall, my forearm against his throat. Zeke and Uriah are each at my side, ready to pull me back.

"You listen, and listen well. You _will not_ speak to her, ever. You _will_ respect her, because that is what she deserves. She doesn't have to answer to you about why she doesn't want to date a piece of shit like you, although it is pretty obvious. She is a hundred times the person you are, and you will remember that from now on. I meant what I said earlier...breathe in her direction and it may be your last." I tell him, slamming him back against the wall.

Suddenly, I feel a small hand grasp my bicep and her voice draws me away from him. I turn to look at her, since she has wedged her way in front of Uriah. She subtly shakes her head and I soften my grip and shove him away toward his desk.

I search her eyes, knowing that the interaction shook her up. Gently, I grip just above her elbow and steer her to the hallway, where it's a little quieter than the squad room. As soon as we seem to be somewhat isolated, I turn to look in her eyes again and see the tears welling in them. I pull her to me. "Oh, Tris…" I breathe out. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I just...he said those things to you and I just saw red I guess. No one deserves to be talked about that way, least of all you." I rub her back and hair soothingly while I wait for her response. I can tell she has let a few tears escape from the moisture on my shirt.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I tried to be strong, I did, he just…" her voice cracks. She shakes her head and buries it further into my chest.

"Shhh. Just calm down, sweetheart. You're one of the strongest people I know. And besides, you're my best friend and I'll protect you no matter what, right?" She pulls back and looks up at me with a smile at that.

"So you decided you will protect me after all?"

"Of course I will. I'll always protect you, Tris." We stand in the hallway of the bustling police station for a few more minutes, with her in my arms, reassuring her of my protection.

 **Thanks so much for reading! You guys are the best, and it makes my day to get the follows, favorites, and reviews you send my way!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

The sun beams down onto the field as we sit with Tris's family at her graduation. I try to find her in the sea of black gowns below, and she isn't too hard to spot. I can tell she is beaming from here. It's impossible not to grin back.

She has noticed us by now, I'm sure, considering Uriah insisted on making signs for her for when they call her name. No matter how much we tried to convince him, he simply would not listen to the reasoning that his presence would be enough if he were to attend without signage in his hand. Even without including Uriah's signs, we make up quite the group here for one person. By the time you include her parents, three siblings, a brother-in-law, me, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Lynn we are quite the cheering section. I shake my head as I think of how loud the Pedrad brothers will be when she walks across the stage.

We don't have to wait very long before I find out. "Beatrice Grace Prior." A deafening cry and round of applause comes from our area, and even from here, as I cheer proudly for my friend, I can see the pink tinge of her cheeks. She gives a small wave and smile and shakes the dean's hand.

The rest of the graduation seems to drag by, but soon we are finding her down on the field. Mrs. Prior is making her pose for a million pictures. I stand to the side of the group, mostly observing when my arm is pulled toward the center of the group. I am engulfed in a hug by Tris, and she pulls back to look up at my face. I beam at her.

"Thank you so much for being here. It really means a lot to me, Four. And since you're here, I've got to get a pic with my best bud, right?" She grins at me.

I roll my eyes jokingly. "If we must." We turn and get in the typical pose, with our arms around each other's backs. I look down at her for a moment. "Seriously though, I am very proud of you. I know I haven't been around all that long, but this is major thing to accomplish, and I'm happy for you."

She smiles at me softly, almost shyly. "Thanks," she whispers. We turn back to the camera and her mother, who is slightly smiling at us knowingly.

Zeke claps his hands. "Well, let's get this show in the road. We've got lots of loading to do and you have to feed these guns before they will do much work." We all laugh as he flexes his muscles, and Uriah joins in as well.

"Shauna how do you even let him out in public?" I question, laughing at my friend.

Shauna latches onto the soft meat under the back of his arm, while Marlene does the same to Uriah. They yelp in protest. "We better get him out of this public place before I end up injuring my husband for his stupidity." Our laughter follows us off the field, to our vehicles, so we can go feed Zeke's "guns" and get Tris moved back home permanently.

* * *

After our entire group goes out to eat, we head back to Tris's apartment to make a plan for how to get everything moved. We will spend more than a day here, but hopefully our plan will go off without a hitch. Tris has already packed most of her things, so us guys will load the furniture and such onto the moving truck while the ladies finish packing the remaining boxes. Tris will visit the school where she did her student teaching one last time tomorrow morning. Their talent show will be going on while she is there, and she and the other teachers have some surprises planned for the students. After that, we plan to hit the road.

Our plan goes pretty well, and by dinner time, we have the truck packed and only Tris's few essentials that she may need to get ready are still out...well, those and the blankets and air mattresses we plan to sleep on tonight.

"Who's ready for some pizza for dinner?" Mrs. Prior calls out to us. We all reply with a chorus of cheers. We have been working hard and have definitely worked up an appetite.

"So Tris, what all do you have to do at the school tomorrow?" Mr. Prior asks.

"Well, I can't tell you that. It is a surprise after all...even from you guys." She turns and gives me a sly smirk. "And it's especially a surprise from you, Four."

My eyes widen and I choke on my drink a little. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, let's just say that our bet from before the bachelor party will be fulfilled by the time we return home tomorrow."

Caleb actually joins the conversation for once, having not really talked to me through the course of this week or the wedding. "What bet would that be? And what does it have to do with _Four?"_ You can hear the sarcasm clearly in his voice. _What did I do to this guy?_

Hector answers for me before I get a chance. "Four and Tris had a bet on whether guys or girls would win the games we played at the bachelor party. Tris beat Four in the chug competition so the girls won. Now, Four owes Tris an hour of his time, and he has to do what she says, no matter how embarrassing." He's cracking up by the time he's done, as is everyone except for me and Caleb, who sits by looking rather offended. But then again, I've noticed he doesn't seem to join in with the rest of the family's joking nature anyway.

Zeke cuts in to the conversation. "Please tell me you have someone recording whatever you have planned for Four here!" I turn to glare at him.

"Just what makes you think she's going to be mean to me? We're friends, remember?"

"Don't try to guilt me into backing out, Eaton. Not gonna happen. You'll serve your time tomorrow." She gives me a mischievous look. I now see why Zeke says she can be scary.

Mrs. Prior interrupts us, laughing. "Alright, guys, that's enough. Finish your pizza so we can all get a good night's sleep."

Mr. and Mrs. Prior take one of the bedrooms, while Hector and Caleb take the other. The rest of us agree to camp out on the air mattresses in the living room. It's tight quarters, but we figure we will all make it work for one night. I somehow end up squashed between Tris and Zeke, so half of the night's conversation revolves around who my current best friend is, but we eventually all get tired and comfortable enough to doze off. I have no idea what is going on in Tris's head or what I will be faced with tomorrow.

I wake up to the sound of snickering, and cameras? What the hell? I'm awfully warm as well, so I chance peeking an eye open to see what, or who, is warming me up. My face seems to be buried in the back of Tris's neck and my arm is draped over her side. She faces away from me. _Oh no. I hope I will be able to get up without embarrassing myself, especially with her sister and mom staring at us._ She must wake up about the same time, because I feel her stir and turn in my arms, so she is lying on her back while I'm still on my side with my arm draped over her stomach. She gives me a sleepy smile. "Morning," I whisper.

"Good morning." She glances around. "We should probably get up to get dressed for the talent show. And we don't want to give my mom any more ammo either." She chuckles and I release her, unwillingly, so she can get up. Oddly enough, I still feel rather warm, only it's from the other side of me...and that's when I notice it.

Zeke's arm...cuddled around my midsection just as I had been curled up around Tris.

"Zeke, what the hell man!?" I scream jumping to sit up.

He sits up quickly as well, but still hasn't moved his arm off of me. "What's wrong?" He asks, genuinely confused. I gesture down to his arm, but he just grins at me. "What's the problem, sweetheart?" I fly to my feet, pushing him off of me and turn to face the stifled laughter of my temporary roommates.

"So this is what I have to compete with as your best friend? Zeke, you have got to back off and realize that Four cuddles much better with me than with you." Tris is holding back her laughter as she sends the jab at Zeke. Zeke looks at me, hurt.

"Would you rather cuddle with her than me, Four?" He pokes his lip out in a pout for some extra drama.

I lean in close to him. "Absolutely, any day." I grin at him as I sling an arm around Tris's shoulders and she beams at both of us.

"Fine, be that way. I thought that was a wonderful way to sleep, all curled up to my best girl, and my best friend, and my best sister." We all shake our heads and laugh at him.

Leave it to Mrs. Prior to keep us all on track, even though she is snickering too. "Tris, Four, you better get dressed to head to the school. The rest of us will make sure everything is ready to go so we can leave when you guys get back."

"So Tris, any particular wardrobe items I need to wear?" I question her, trying to get a hint on what she is about to have me do.

"No not really. Just a black shirt and some jeans should be fine," she replies vaguely.

"That's still seriously all you are going to tell me?"

"Yep, just wait, Four. You'll see." _I may be in trouble._

* * *

 _I can't believe I've gotten myself into this._ Apparently, my terms for losing the bet will come in the form of public humiliation, middle school style. Tris's group of teachers needed someone to dress up ridiculously and dance in the middle of their choreographed dance. And apparently I'm the best they've got. They obviously didn't have much choice if I'm the best dancer. So here I stand, hidden in the weight room, waiting to make my appearance in the gym at just the right moment in the midst of this group of women. Oh, and I'm wearing a tutu. A fucking tutu of all things...but it is in school colors, Tris said. As if that makes it an iota better.

I hear Tris's group being announced by the emcee and pay attention for the music change. I hear the kids going wild over the dances the group of teachers is doing, and I hear the music change. I dart out of the weight room, and leap through the air like the ballerina I am not between the dance lines of women. I even throw in a toe touch at the end for good measure before darting off to the locker room to get out of this damn tutu. Tris's group continues their dance sequence, and I catch a glimpse of her laughing as I head through the door. It appears that every kid in the packed gym is recording the performance. _Are there any kids these days who don't have cell phones?_ I have a feeling I'll be a YouTube sensation within a few hours, much to my chagrin.

The dance ends and the ladies of the dance troop join me in the locker room, bursting with laughter. Tris approaches me and falls into my arms, her forehead glistening with a sheen of sweat, her eyes twinkling, and her smile beaming. "That was amazing! Who knew you could channel your inner ballerina?"

"Yeah that was pretty good. Maybe we should recruit you to be our cheer coach after that toe touch," says a woman who looks to be in her thirties, with long dark hair and angular eyes. "Tris, you should have introduced us to your fella before now. We could have been using his talents all year." She grins at Tris and sticks her hand out to me to shake. "Name's Tori Wu."

Tris turns pink and I can feel my face heating up as well as Tris stands up from where she had landed in my arms earlier. "Oh, he's not, I mean, we're not…"

I regain my composure and try to save Tris. "My name is Four," I shake Tori's hand as she smirks at me and Tris, "Tris's best friend."

"Best friend. Yeah." She nods skeptically and walks away.

"Sorry I…" Tris begins but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I could think of worse things to be called than your fella." I grin at her, finally getting a smile in return. I sling an arm around her shoulders as we walk back out to hear the results of the talent show. "Let's go see if my fantastic ballet skills were enough to help you guys win."

* * *

"There, that should do it," Tris says as she places her first place trophy from the talent show on top of a pile in the back seat of my truck. I brought my truck, and along with the moving truck and Uriah's SUV, we have just enough spots for everyone to ride back home. After a quick lunch and one final walk through of her apartment, we get loaded up for the trek home. It's was decided that Tris's parents would drive the moving truck with Caleb, while Tris rode with me. All of our friends, or siblings, are in Uriah's vehicle.

"Everyone bathroomed up?" Mrs...Natalie asks us. She has been trying to break the Mrs. Prior name all week. Some have just resorted to calling her mom, and it doesn't appear to bother her in the least. She's one of those people who was just meant to be a mother, and she's great at it. I can see that quality in Tris too, even though she doesn't have kids yet.

"Yes, mom," we all reply, except Uriah, who runs back into the apartment for one last pit stop. He returns a few minutes later and we are all loaded, waiting on him.

We pull out and begin the journey back home, which will take a few hours. I'm honestly not dreading it though. I enjoy spending time with Tris, and so traveling a few hours with her doesn't seem like a bad thing to me.

Tris suddenly turns to me and has a solemn look on her face.

"Okay, Four, we have something very serious to discuss now."

I glance at her worriedly as she gives me a very concerned face. "What is it?"

"The radio. Some of your choices in music are simply not up to par so I have to declare myself the DJ for the remainder of this trip."

"Well, Miss Prior, I think something may be able to be arranged, however, I don't know if I appreciate you dissing my music."

She scoffs and continues fiddling with the stations until she finds a song she likes. "See, here's some better music. You should just trust me, you know. I'm good for you, whether you admit it or not."

I feel my ears heating up and she must finally catch on to what she said because she looks away out the window and pretends to be engrossed with something on her phone. I start singing softly with the radio, and she jerks her head around to face me.

"You sing? Where did that come from?" She questions me. I shrug.

"Don't know. Just something I do. It's not like it's anything better than karaoke or anything."

"Whatever. You just say that because you haven't heard my dying cow singing yet today. Stay tuned...it'll make an appearance soon when I get carried away."

We laugh. "So should I prepare my ears for the bleeding now?"

She nods and agrees. "Maybe."

The song changes and apparently it's one both of us like because we both reach for the volume button at the same time. Our hands connect, and I feel the same tingles I felt when I first shook her hand, what I feel whenever I touch her in any way. I wonder if she feels it too.

She's looking at me curiously as she moves her hand back and I proceed to turn up the song. I begin to sing again, and soon enough she joins in. Her singing is absolutely hilarious. I know the cliche thing would be to say she has a beautiful voice but I just can't even lie. It's not like she doesn't know. It's cute though, how carefree and playful and fun she is, even without trying. She's just _living,_ something I am coming to appreciate more and more.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

"Why can they not do anything about this air? It's August! They should know that there's no way to survive without air conditioning!" Shauna complains while fanning herself at the station. Our air conditioner went out for this section of the precinct, and the heat this summer is no joke. We all feel like we are melting, but unfortunately, police work doesn't get put on hold for an air conditioner.

Zeke tries to comfort her but she pulls away and continues fanning, pushing up her sleeves. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but you create more body heat when you try to hug me." I chuckle at their interaction. We have all had to loosen our ties and roll up our sleeves to get any relief. Thank goodness Zeke keeps a desk fan.

"They're working on it, babe. Just be patient."

"Ugh, you be patient, hon. You're not the one who has to wear a bra," she retorts while stealing the air flow from the fan.

"Hey, hey, get your own fan!" I tease her.

"What, like you did?" she says as she grins at me.

"Of course, but he's my partner so I automatically get access to his stuff."

"Well he's my _life_ partner. Doesn't that count for anything?" She asks me teasingly.

"I'm sorry, dear, but work partners take precedence here." She huffs and walks back to her desk by Uriah.

"Uri, why couldn't you have a fan or something useful, just this once? And how come you're not complaining?" Shauna whines at her partner.

"Well if you would keep your mouth shut about it, I'll tell you. I get a little hungry a lot of times," she rolls her eyes at him. Uriah is always hungry. "So I got myself a fridge under my desk. Currently, I'm pretending to defrost the freezer so it cools me off."

She gasps with a horrified expression. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"That's okay, guys, I think I have the perfect way to cool off when we finally get to leave this furnace." We all turn to Zeke curiously, and I motion with my hand for him to continue. "We could all go for a swim at the house. We need to clean the pool some anyway and to do some of that, you have to be in the pool, so we might as well swim, as long as you don't mind doing some labor to pay for it." He grins slyly.

"Why do I get the impression that you just want someone to do your work around the house for you?" I narrow my eyes at him as Shauna laughs.

"Because that's exactly what he's trying to do," she counters. "But seriously, though, if you guys want to come over it's fine. We can get pizza for dinner too, so that's no problem," she pauses and turns to point at Uriah, "as long as you eat like a normal human being."

"Well, you're in luck, then, because Marlene and I have plans, so we can't come by today. But how do you expect me to eat like a normal person when you get pizza, my favorite?"

"Well count me in," I tell them. "I don't even mind vacuuming a pool if it means I can get a break from this heat."

Zeke claps his hands and stands. "Alright then! Pool party at the Pedrad's!" I shake my head and laugh at my friend.

* * *

"Hey, anybody home?" I call out as I enter Zeke's front door. He told me to just come on in since they would probably be out back when I got here, so I move through the house to the back yard.

When I get to the patio, I see that Zeke and Shauna are already in the pool, with Zeke actually working on cleaning it up. Shauna and Tris lounge on floats, talking and sipping on drinks. I didn't realize Tris would be here. As I open the door and head out, they turn to greet me.

"Hey, Four!" Tris calls with a bright smile. I'm glad to see her so relaxed. We've become pretty good friends since the wedding. At least as close as I am to Zeke and Shauna, which still comes as a surprise because I don't get close to many people. She's been a great friend though, and I know she's been working hard on her new classroom this week, getting it ready for the students who will be in her class in just a few short weeks.

"Hello, ladies. Got Zeke working hard?"

Shauna and Tris laugh as Shauna replies. "Really? You think Zeke would be working hard?"

"Hey I object to that!" Zeke yells at us from across the pool.

I ease into the cool water, finally getting a little relief from the scorcher we had at the precinct. Tris slips off her float and comes over to give me a hug in greeting. "How's my best friend feeling today?" She asks me.

"Hot," I reply to her.

She gets a twinkle in her eye. "Well I wasn't gonna say it but since you brought it up…" She winks at me.

Zeke stops his work across the pool and looks at us, seemingly contemplating something. "You know she's right, Four. Damn man, those extra few hours you've been spending in the training room are paying off. I've never seen your abs and arms that defined." He's dead serious.

Shauna and Tris look at each other before bursting out laughing. "Babe really? You totally just checked out your best guy friend...in front of your wife...and told him what you thought looked good on him."

Zeke puts a hand on his hip and holds his chin high in the air. "Well is there a rule that says I can't compliment the man? Does that make you feel inferior, babe?"

"Not in the least. Just making sure I don't have anything to worry about with this bromance the two of you have." Shauna shakes her head, still chuckling from the exchange.

"I mean, really Zeke, don't make me have to go file a harassment claim or something. And I certainly don't want to distract you from your work. It's already difficult enough for you to concentrate," I tell him cheekily as I grin at him.

Before we know it, he has grabbed the hose from the side of the pool and is aiming a freezing stream at the three of us. The girls screech and jump in the water as I dive across the pool toward Zeke, tackling him in the process. The best laid plans, though, never seem to quite work out.

When we stopped struggling against each other for the hose, we noticed the hose was no longer slack...because it was wrapped tightly around Zeke and I.

"You idiot! Do you see what you did? Now I'm tied up with you like we're being held hostage. You better get this the fuck off of me now!" I roar at him as I try to see how to get us out of this mess. Zeke's antics always seem to get us into these sticky situations. We hear the distinct laughter of Shauna and Tris when I suddenly hear a sound I didn't realize could be the worst one in the world at the time...a camera click.

"Tris Prior, you did not just take a picture of me like this!" I yell, starting to dart across the pool, but with Zeke attached, I end up half dragging him underwater and have to pull him up so he doesn't drown. _Maybe I could torture him a bit? Nah, better not._

"Oh I certainly did, dear! And this is so going on Facebook!" The girls giggle as they look at the phone. Zeke and I exchange a look, and suddenly, we go into teamwork-to-save-our-ass mode instead of fighting each other.

"Dude, we have got to get the hell out of this hose and get that picture," Zeke tells me seriously. I nod in agreement.

"Let's get out of this pool first," I tell him as we move toward the steps. The girls notice our advance, and take off across the yard.

Once we are out of the water, I manage to get us unwound, no thanks to Zeke. _How did he ever manage to play ball? He has zero hand-eye coordination._

We share a look of understanding, as we split directions and take off after the ladies. It's not long before we have caught up to both of them. Zeke picks up Shauna and throws her over his shoulder. Tris and I are in a standoff around a lounge chair, both of us eyeing the other watching for sudden movements. She holds her phone in one of her hands. She decides it's better to divide and conquer though, I guess, because she tosses the phone far away from her, into the dry grass as she darts the opposite direction. I decide to chase after her and reach her just as we get to the corner of the pool and…

 _SPLASH!_ We are in the deep end of the pool. We are still submerged, my arms around her waist, as she gives me a close-mouthed grin and pushes up to the surface. I follow quickly behind, both of us laughing. Zeke and Shauna have jumped in as well now, and the tell tale picture is temporarily forgotten in our playfulness.

* * *

Once we were finally exhausted after splashing in the pool for several hours like a bunch of little kids, we all head inside to enjoy the air conditioning and some food. Shauna orders pizza as us guys hit the showers. Tris stays in the kitchen for a bit to help Shauna get everything ready for dinner.

Once I'm done in the shower, I slip across the hall to one of the guest bedrooms, the one I don't normally use but Zeke put my bag up so I don't complain, with a towel around my waist. I hear the doorbell, and move to get all of my clothes on since we are all starving now after so much activity in the water. As I drop my towel to start putting on my clothes, the door to the bedroom opens wide and Tris steps in and shuts the door behind her. When she turns, her mouth drops open and her eyes widen. She looks like she is trying to say something but she can't quite get words to form. I know the feeling, because I am probably doing the exact same thing. I scramble to grab my boxers, or towel, or something, but somehow in all of that I think I only ended up drawing attention to my entirely bare form.

I manage to get my boxers pulled up over my still-damp skin and she grips her towel leaning against the door, still frozen in place. Both of our faces are red as we try to avoid each other's eyes. Finally, she seems to find some words.

"I, um, I-I'm sorry for barging in. I didn't realize you'd be in here," she finally gets out and looks at me.

I wave off her apology as if it were no issue, when in reality, I am mortified that Tris just saw me, _all of me,_ completely naked. "No, don't, I should have locked the door. Zeke put my stuff in here, so it didn't even occur to me that this is the room you usually use." I've finished dressing by now, so hopefully we will both return to normal coloring, although with her only in that little towel too, it may not be likely. I move toward the door, which puts me moving toward her as well. "I'll just go and you can get dressed too."

She nods and moves to open the door for me. As I pass through the door and chance a look back at her, but she's already staring at me with an unidentifiable expression. I try to be a gentleman and not look down, but her towel _really_ doesn't hide much about her form either. "I'll see you in the kitchen," I tell her as I clear my throat and turn toward the kitchen. She nods, still not speaking. I wish I could tell what was going through her head.

Once she closes the door, I release a deep sigh I didn't realize I was holding in and lean my head back against the door. As mortifying as the situation was, I can't help but chuckle a little at the occurrence. It would be my luck that I would flash my junk to my best friend, while she too, is in rather compromising clothing.

As I push off of the door shaking my head, I have a purely male thought. _I wonder if she liked what she saw?_

 **Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome, and it makes my day better with every follow, fav, and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

"Tulips or roses?" The clerk at the flower shop questions me as I call to order some flowers for Tris. She has made it through her first full week as an official teacher with her own classroom, so I want to do a little something for her.

"Uh, tulips please. Those are her favorites." I already asked Shauna to find out what her favorite kind of flowers were, and she interrogated me with a few questions about why I was sending Tris flowers, before trying to convince me to talk some sense into Zeke when it comes to things like flowers. I just shook my head and told her I would try, but made no promises.

Our pool/shower nude incident smoothed over pretty easily. There were some awkward smiles and red faces when she emerged from the bedroom, but we both eventually just laughed it off once we were dressed. We definitely agreed it was not something Zeke, Shauna, or Christina needed to know about though. We would never hear the end of it if they knew.

I'm brought out of my daydreaming by the flower shop clerk again asking whether I wanted to pick them up or have them delivered.

"I'll be picking them up. 2:30 should be fine." I want to catch her after she dismisses the last of her students at the school. I haven't seen her room since it's been completed, but I did go help her hang some posters high on the walls and move some furniture the week before school started. It seems like a great school, and it's not far from any of our homes or the precinct.

I turn to my partner to tell him I'm leaving early, bracing myself for the barrage of questions that is sure to follow. "Hey Zeke, I'm gonna head out a little after 2."

He looks at me incredulously. "And why would that be?"

"I have to run an errand."

"Oh really? And this errand has something to do with the types of flowers I just heard you discussing with someone over the phone. And the fact that they are someone's favorites. Who might this someone be, my friend?"

"Is that really your business? Do I have to tell you every breath I take? And maybe instead of questioning me, you should think about ordering some for your someone too." Oh no. I rapidly realized my mistake. I just referred to her as 'my someone' in a roundabout way. Maybe Zeke didn't catch that.

"Whoa-hoa-hoa!" No such luck. He puts his hands out to stop me. "So are you admitting that this someone who will be receiving your flowers is a special someone to you then? Again, who is this mysterious someone, hmmm?"

I rise from my chair to get some air, and take a breather from this conversation. "It's Tris, alright? And wipe that smug look off of your face. You know we're really good friends. She just got done with her first week of teaching, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for her. If that's okay with you I guess, though, since I have to ask your permission?" I tell him sarcastically, exasperated to have to explain myself.

He grins and turns back to the computer. "Permission granted."

"Asshole."

"But you love me, bro." I shake my head, grinning, and walk outside.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Four Eaton, and I'm here to visit Tris Prior," I tell the secretary at the front desk of Tris's school. Once she gets me signed in and my visitor's pass attached, she buzzes me through the front door. I wander through the maze of hallways until I get to her door. I see her at her desk, grading papers it looks like. I knock on the door before I open it and stick my head through the door.

She looks up from her desk and breaks into a bright smile. "Hey you! What are you doing here?" She asks me, rising from her seat, but she stops short when she sees the bouquet of tulips in my hands. I grin sheepishly at her.

"I, uh, just thought that you've been working so hard and you deserved a little break from that. I thought I'd bring you a little something to cheer up the best teacher ever, who just finished her first official week of teaching," I tell her as she looks at me with a shocked expression.

"You did this, for me? I don't know what to say. That was very sweet of you to think of me. Thank you." She moves forward and takes the flowers from me, admiring them, and puts them on her desk. Before I know it, she has jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly. And then she does something completely unexpected, although not unwelcome. She kisses my cheek, lingering for a moment longer than necessary, before she goes back to hugging me. I close my eyes and bury my face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

I never dreamed I would have moments like this ever again. I suppose part of me just assumed that when I lost Lauren, the companionship I had felt in the relationship would be lost forever too. But I'm starting to realize that it doesn't have to be gone forever, and that possibility both excites me and scares the shit out of me at the same time. I'm starting to feel that this connection I feel to Tris is only growing stronger every day, and sometimes I can't help but to associate what I have with Tris to the way I felt with Lauren. Not that I want to compare them, that wouldn't be fair to either of them, but it is helping me to sort out my feelings for Tris. I suddenly freeze in the midst of our hug and open my eyes as I come to a major realization.

I have feelings for Tris.

* * *

I try to keep the conversation light as we go to a local diner later that night to continue the celebration. I certainly don't want things to be awkward between us, because I consider my friendship with her to be one of the most important relationships of my life. She knows me well, even though we have known each other only about six months, so she can tell that something is on my mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her voice softly snaps me out of my daze.

I blink and turn to her stormy eyes. "Sorry, what?" I give her a lazy half-smile that she returns full force.

"You were out of it there for a minute, and you've been kind of quiet today since we got here. You okay?" She looks at me expectantly, knowing I'll tell her the truth. But can I really tell her this? Will it ruin our friendship? Again, I find myself weighing how it would feel if I lose Tris because she walks away after I confess to her. I can't go through that loss again. My mother walked away when I was nine. Lauren left me nearly a year ago.

Suddenly, I have my decision. Any move in that direction will have to come from her. I won't jeopardize things with her. I can't lose her.

"Of course. Things are always fine when I'm with you." I tell her. At least that was an honest statement because I always feel like I am at home with her, like things are looking up.

She smiles warmly at me, a look in her eyes that I'm not sure I can explain. "I feel that way too, you know." Her statement seems to just make the anxiety wash out of me, and I am suddenly relieved, and left feeling like being with her is the only place in the world I belong.

"Surprise!" I am greeted at Zeke and Shauna's house on the evening of my September birthday by our entire group of friends, and a few colleagues from work. At the front of the pack stands Tris, grinning, and I know instantly who is responsible for this party. I greet several people, making my way through the crowd with handshakes and, to my dismay, hugging, before I make my way to her. She looks a little like a Cheshire cat with that knowing grin.

"Tris," I start, dragging out the syllable, "what happened to a quiet, small birthday supper with just you, me, Zeke, and Shauna?"

"Well, obviously someone got all of these guys here and arranged this, but I have no idea who did it. Maybe you should talk to Uri about who is responsible," she grins slyly.

"I don't think I need to go any further than right here to see who's responsible."

"Hmm. Maybe I should go investigate that for you. I'll just be over here with Christina. You know she can always tell when someone is lying." She points in the direction of Christina and Will as she backs away trying to look innocent.

In the meantime, I am swept away toward the food table and to Tris's credit, a massive chocolate cake, my favorite. As a chorus of 'happy birthday' begins, she is back on the front line, proudly belting out the words with her signature dying-cow voice and I can't help but laugh. I'm so grateful for this moment, with people who genuinely care and mean something to me. I can't help but feel Lauren would be proud that I'm living again.

As the night draws to a close, Tris and I hang back to help Zeke and Shauna clean up. The crew wasn't too messy, but there are still cups and such everywhere, and let's face it, I don't want to face Shauna at work if we leave her house destroyed. I don't know how Zeke's not afraid of her, personally.

Tris emerges from the spare bedroom, that bedroom, where our little compromising moment happened over the summer, with another present. I feel my face heat up at the memory of Tris just in that little towel.

"What did you do? I told you not to do this for me. And besides, didn't you go in with Shauna and Zeke on this amazing watch?" I ask, holding up my wrist.

She grins sheepishly and when she speaks, it's quiet. "Yeah, but I wanted to do something a little more personal. And besides, this is not really a gift that costs a lot, but I think it's worth a lot." At that, she hands me the box as I gaze at her, confused.

I open the gift and my breath hitches at the sight. It must be from her graduation I suppose, but Tris has framed a picture of the two of us. Our arms are wrapped around each other, but this picture wasn't captured with us smiling. It's of the moment when I looked down at her, and she looked up at me, and I told her how proud I was of her. Each of us is looking at the other like we are the only two people in the world.

When I catch my breath, I try to speak. "Tris, I…"

She looks down. "It's okay if you don't like it. I just thought..."

I shake my head. "You misunderstand. This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you." My voice trails off to a whisper. I move forward and put the box down on the table before wrapping my arms around her for a hug. She feels so good in my arms. We stay that way for a long moment before pulling back to look at each other.

Suddenly, I feel us shift and she is moving toward me. Her soft lips, tasting of vanilla, mould against mine. Our mouths move and sync together, like it's what they were made for...like a puzzle piece that has finally found its mate. The kiss is gentle and slow, but still full of so much feeling. Her hands move into my hair, while mine stay planted on her hips where my thumbs rub small circles against her small waist. We stay connected until we finally must part for air, both of us gasping from the intensity of the kiss. I press my lips to her forehead before leaning my head against hers.

We stay there, wrapped in each other's arms, breathing the others air, and that's when I know for sure. My insecurities were pushed away the moment she shifted the axis I was on by touching her lips to mine. I have to take this chance with Tris, even if it means I might lose her or be hurt again, it will all be worth it.

* * *

 **And...the moment we've been waiting for! Thanks for all of the encouragement!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

"So you and Trissy, huh, man?" I knew Zeke was going to give me the third degree about this when it happened. I just wasn't expecting it as soon as I got in the door to the station. He's giving me a sideways grin and I have a weird feeling he may know something I don't.

"What do you mean?" I decide to play dumb, trying to hide the smile that's been plastered on my face since last night. But then my face falls and doubt fills my mind. What if Tris didn't like it? What if she wants to forget about the whole thing?

"You think Shauna and I didn't notice your even-more-touchy-feely-than-usual attitude before you left the house last night? And don't you know that Trissy stayed later than you?"

My head jerks up at this realization. What had she told them? "What do you mean?" I question him, narrowing my eyes, hoping he won't give me the run around. Tris and I had texted some today, as usual, but I don't know how she felt after kissing me. We hadn't discussed it yet.

"Oh, you know, she just couldn't shut up about you, even more than the usual. I mean, she _always_ talks about you, but last night after you left was, I don't know, different I guess. Like you were the most amazing thing on earth or something. If I didn't know better, the way you both were acting, and are still acting this morning, I'd think you…" he trails off while making some signature Zeke hand motions, which makes me put my face in my hands.

I chance a look back up at him and see he is grinning at me, a wide white smile that lets me know maybe whatever Tris said wasn't all bad. "So did she tell you anything specific?"

"Nope, but I think that sounds like you want to confess to something." _Damn it._

My face heats up and I look away, scratching the back of my neck nervously. How is Zeke going to react? I know he's my friend, but he views Tris as his sister, and I don't know how he'll feel about us getting together, if she even wants that. "Well, we, um, she gave me a present while you guys were cleaning up out back last night."

"Present. Uh huh. Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

"Ezekiel!"

"Sorry. Continue," he says motioning with his hands for me to go on.

"And I hugged her, and we…" I mumble the last part under my breath, "kissed."

"I'm sorry, what was that last part? I couldn't hear you with that stupid mumble you do." He prods me and looks expectant.

I sigh and tell him louder. "Fine, okay, we kissed. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Very much so actually. And may I say, it's about damn time." I look at him skeptically, but he only looks happy for me.

"So you're not ready to kill me for messing around with your sister? I know how protective you are over her."

He takes a deep breath and looks at me seriously. "Man, you have been my best friend for a long time. I know you, and I know her, and quite frankly, I couldn't imagine two people who seem to bring out the best in each other more than you two. So no, I'm not going to kill you, but if you hurt her..." He trails off seriously.

"That won't happen. I've spent a lot of time thinking about if I want to put myself out there again. I closed up on myself when I lost Lauren and thought I could never be happy again. But things seem to be changing, and I just...Tris is worth it, you know?"

He nods at me, still with a slight smile on his face. "So when are you gonna tell her that?"

 _That's the question of the day, my friend._

* * *

I texted Tris throughout the day, just as we usually do, and we agreed to have take-out tonight at my place. Hopefully I won't lose my courage between now and whenever she gets here.

The doorbell pulls me from my thoughts, and I go to answer it. Tris holds out the Chinese food to me as she breezes through the door. I can only grin at her.

"How was your day?" I ask her, and my mind jumps to the fact that I would love nothing more than to be able to ask her that every day.

"Ugh, super busy today. I had zero planning time because we had a faculty meeting, which only informed us of more things we need to be doing in our nonexistent planning time. I swear, I was there for two hours after the kids left trying to get everything done. And during class, I had a kid who got sick and couldn't make it to the bathroom, so yeah that was pretty stressful too," she tells me as she plops down onto my couch. "But I hope he's okay though. He's such a sweet kid, and always tries to help others out. That's rare these days, especially with preteens." She has wasted no time in kicking off her shoes and curling her feet underneath her as I got us utensils and drinks. I'm glad she feels at home here. "How was yours?"

"It was okay. You know, same old. Keep my partner in line, which is a job in itself. I think there was some actual police work in there as well somewhere though." I laugh quietly, as does Tris. I'm sure she understands the need to keep Zeke in line.

She shakes her head. "I don't know how Shauna does it. I love Zeke like a brother, but I swear sometimes he could fit right in with the kids in my class." We continue small talk about our days and our friends like we always do. I'm glad that things don't seem to be strained or awkward between us, because that is the last thing I want to happen. But, I do realize we haven't started discussing the hard stuff yet either.

When we finish we take our glasses into the kitchen and get all of the food cleaned up. She immediately gets the dishes started while I begin to put away food. We work side by side for awhile, the only sounds being those of the dishes we are cleaning and putting up. I don't mind the quiet though; it feels domestic and normal, but above all it just feels _right_ to be doing this with Tris. Almost like we are already together and this home is ours.

Tris is drying some plates and trying to put them in the cabinet, but being vertically challenged as she is, she can't reach the shelf. "Hey, can you…?" She trails off because I have already moved behind her to put the plate up on the shelf. My front is pressed against her back, and she relaxes back into my chest. She turns to look up over her shoulder at me. "Thanks," she mutters, and I nod, but neither of us move.

I reach out and tuck some of her hair behind her ear and stare into her eyes for a moment. "Tris," I whisper softly, almost a breath, "I need to tell you something."

She doesn't move, and my hand is still on her face where I moved her hair. I move my thumb against her cheek softly. She closes her eyes. "What is it, Four?" She whispers. Suddenly, I know there is much more I need to say.

"Tobias," I tell her. Her eyes open and she looks at me confused.

"What?"

"That's my real name. Not everyone knows it, but I think you should, and if you want to call me that, I'd like that."

She nods once and looks into my eyes. "Tobias...I like it. It suits you."

I reach down and take her hand. "Come sit with me?" I ask her and she follows me to the couch. I take a deep breath and sit so I am facing her. I will need her strength to make it through telling her everything I want her to know.

"I've already told you about my relationship with Lauren, and I have some other things to tell you, about my life, and feelings on some things. First of all, I want you to know that I will try my best to be honest about all of this, even if it's hard. You're important to me, and you deserve that." She nods slightly, but still remains silent. I take a deep breath and start.

"I didn't have the best of childhoods. I know it could have been worse of course, but some things that happened have shaped some of my beliefs on things to this day. My parents split when I was 9. I was one of the lucky kids in guess, whose mom actually decides it's in her best interest to not have to deal with a kid so she leaves," I tell her as I chuckle sarcastically. "My dad was an asshole. He worked all the time, for the city government, and always thought more about his career than me. He didn't care much about what I did as long as it didn't make him look bad. If I did make him look bad, things turned bad quickly. That only happened a few times, but it was enough to let me know the kind of man I didn't want to be." I pause to take a sip of water. "I wanted to be a cop to make a difference and feel important to someone I suppose, because it was obvious that up until I was an adult, the only people who ever gave a damn about me were Zeke and his family. I've told you about how I met Lauren and our marriage, but I've got some other things I haven't told you." Here's where it gets hard.

"Lauren died in my arms in our kitchen floor, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I couldn't save her. It was like all of a sudden, I was 9 years old again, and I was watching another woman I cared about leaving me. I know it was never intentional, but it took something out of me, and I never thought I'd be able to trust again, or that I'd want to risk it. How could I stand to lose someone else? I had nightmares for months about Lauren's death, and ways I could have tried to save her, but it always ended the same way, with her leaving me again. I just don't know if I could stand to lose someone I cared about again." I realize by this time that Tris has tears on her cheeks, and my eyes are blurry as well. Somewhere in this, we joined hands and she is gripping both of mine tightly, giving me the strength I so desperately need right now. But I have to get this out. She has to know everything if we are going to have a chance at a relationship.

"But then you came along, and our friendship was completely unexpected. I thought I'd move back here and see Zeke and maybe Uriah, but you... you were not in my plans. But sometimes our plans aren't always for the best, and things turn out so much better another way." I have to smile at her. "I realized that you are someone who is very important to me, and I need you in my life. I started realizing I had feelings for you, but I just...I didn't want to risk losing another woman I cared about. My mom and Lauren both left me, and I don't know if I could stand that again." Another deep breath. "But then I realized, I can't sit by my entire life, avoiding possibilities and chances because things might not work out the way I planned. That was something I learned from Lauren I guess."

"When we kissed last night, I felt something I've never felt in my life, ever. It was like everything suddenly fell into place for me. Every touch since we've met has been this way for me. You're my best friend, but I guess what I'm saying to you is, I want to try, for this relationship I mean. I can't not try. You're too deserving and important for me to let you slip away. Will you try with me, Tris?"

She's crying more at this point, but smiling, so I take it as a good sign. She nods, and two little words were all I needed to hear at this point. "Yes, Tobias."

 **Thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Y'all are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

"I just need to make sure to get some shampoo while we are here. Oh, and what did you want us to cook for dinner with the chicken?" Tris asks me as we walk hand-in-hand to the local superstore. I just can't get used to how good it feels to know we are together now, and I can kiss her and hold her hand if I want to.

"Anything is fine...maybe roasted potatoes and veggies?" She nods in agreement and smiles up at me, but as she does, there is almost a collision with someone barreling out the door toward the parking lot.

"Oompf...I'm sorry," she, along with the other person, mutters as I help her gain her footing. When we both look up, we have to be wearing a shocked expression, much like the person Tris just ran into...Christina.

Tris chuckles nervously and greets her. "Hey Chris. How's it going?"

"Chris, here I got you a drink…" Will walks up to us, oblivious to the sight that has Christina frozen and speechless, for once...the fact that Tris and I, although she almost fell, are still holding hands. "Uh, hon, what's the problem?" He asks her, and she just begins to point, not able to make coherent speech. "Oh, hey guys." He offers us a greeting as he turns and notices us. Christina is seeming to snap out of her daze now, since she has narrowed her eyes at Tris and wears a sly smirk.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Tris and Four here," she starts, pausing to eye us, "but got a little distracted." She nods toward our intertwined hands. "Something you've neglected to tell me, my dear friend?" She puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head to the side as she awaits Tris's response.

"Well, yeah, actually, we haven't really said much. I mean, my sister knows, of course, and we had to tell Zeke, so it's a fairly new development, but it's a good development though. We just haven't seen all of you guys yet, and we both thought this was probably something we should tell everyone in person." Tris explains as she looks up at me with those amazing eyes of hers.

"Hmm, well I guess I still don't quite know why you thought my phone wouldn't work, but okay. I suppose I will take your lame excuses." She waves a hand dismissively as she begins to push her cart toward the parking lot and her car. "Just know this conversation is far from over, Trissy." As she passes me, she leans in and punches me on the shoulder though. "And by the way, it's about damn time, Four." With that, she takes off, leaving Will in her wake. I just have to grin and shake my head. _Were we really that obvious to everyone for so long?_

* * *

"Be careful if you are out on the streets tonight. Conditions are favorable for some very strong thunderstorms with possible damaging winds, so seek shelter and stay indoors as much as possible," the meteorologist for our local television station tells us. Tris and I are at my apartment, getting ready for some of our friends to come over.

It's been six weeks since we started dating, but I can definitely say, these have been some of the best weeks of my life. I was so glad that when we started dating everything continued naturally, and it hasn't been awkward or challenging in the least. It just feels like things are right, just like they have felt since I met Tris.

Of course, there were a few _lovely_ moments when Tris told her family about us; not from her parents, though, because fortunately, they seem to love me, but I did get the 'big brother' talk from Caleb and Hector, which was a little strange over the phone with Caleb, and because Hector is quite a bit younger than Tris. They are close though, so I took his warnings to heart. He's a senior this year, and I've been helping him practice some of his football skills along with Zeke, so he has been much more accepting. I'm glad. Family is important to Tris, as it is to most of the Priors, and coming from a broken home, I would never want to cause issues with Tris and her folks.

Tris's phone ringing makes us turn from the news report. As she talks to who I soon figure out is Shauna, things don't look promising. Her frown deepens as she continues the conversation while she picks at the couch cushions dejectedly.

She hangs up and I get up off of the couch to go join her. "What's wrong, baby?" I ask her as I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me.

She leans back into my chest, and despite the fact that she seems a little down, I have to smile. I love the way she feels in my arms. "Zeke and Shauna decided they weren't going to try to brave this weather. It's getting pretty rough out there. Chris, Will, Uriah, and Marlene were going to ride with them so I guess it's just us for the dinner and a movie on this stormy Friday night." She chews on her lip as she turns to look at me. "I was going to stay with Shauna tonight, so if it's that rough, maybe I should go too…" she trails off as she looks away. Her body language tells me she is torn on the decision, and so am I. I want her to be safe, but I want to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Stay," I tell her simply before I even think about it. She turns, still in my arms, to face me, looking at me skeptically. "I mean it, just stay here with me. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch. I really don't mind, especially if that lets me be able to see my beautiful lady for a little longer." My heart is in my throat at the thought that she'll go running for the door.

A slow smile creeps up her face and her eyes brighten. "You really wouldn't mind that? I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"Of course not. You are always welcome here. I'll share whatever I have with you." She has no idea how true that statement is. Whatever she asked for, I would try to make happen. Sometimes it scares me how fast I have fallen for her, and other times it just excites me that I have someone so amazing in my life.

The playful glint in her eye makes me think she is up to something. Suddenly, she takes off to the kitchen calling behind her. "Guess that means I can have all of this chocolate cake then, huh?"

"Tris Prior, you wouldn't dare!" I chase after her and we end up in a standoff around the kitchen island.

"Tobias, as I recall, we had a very similar altercation to this one where some lovely photos ended up on Facebook of you and your buddy Zeke, am I right? Now, you lost that day, and you just said you would let me have whatever was yours…"

"No, no. I believe my words were that I would _share_ whatever you wanted of mine. I never said you could have the whole anything." I smirk at her as she appears to consider this. She begins to move slowly around the island, never taking her eyes from mine. I watch her intently, her stormy blue eyes shining. She comes to a halt in front of me. As she presses up against me, she stands on her toes to press her lips to mine. I feel the world slip away as she becomes the only thing that matters. Her lips begin to move against mine, and I feel her tongue massage my lower lip. I sigh, opening my mouth and allow her entrance as she deepens the kiss, and I know for certain in that instant, just like every kiss and touch we have that I will never be able to deny her anything. I lied earlier. She can have anything she wants. She already has my heart.

Suddenly, she pulls away and pops a large piece of chocolate cake into her mouth, which she must have snuck in her hand while she distracted me. Not that I minded. She shoots me a close-mouthed grin, and I can't help but laugh at her, with chocolate cake all over her face. I lean in and kiss some of the chocolate off of her cheek, and when I pull back, she pulls me back down to her mouth, now that she's swallowed her cake. I taste the chocolate on her lips as I wrap my arms around her and pull her flush against me, hoping I don't embarrass myself because I want her so badly. I'd never push her though.

The lights begin to flicker though, and soon we are left in complete darkness, aside from the light the moon provides through the window.

"Guess it is getting pretty rough out there huh? Maybe we'll have to raincheck the movie." She says looking around the now dark apartment.

"Yeah, just stay put for a second. Don't want you falling and getting hurt. I've got some candles and flashlights around here somewhere. At least we already had the pizza here." I give her a half smirk as I pull out some lights from the cabinet and begin to set things up.

After a few minutes of fiddling with matches in the dark, it looks almost like I had a romantic evening planned with the candlelit ambiance. We both fall into the couch and begin working on our pizza and beer since there is not much else we can do.

"Okay, so I think I have a deck of cards and Monopoly. What's it gonna be? Your choice, but just let me warn you, I am a sore loser."

"Let's go for Monopoly. I haven't played that in forever. Last time I did, I spanked Zeke, Shauna, and Caleb. Caleb got so mad he threw all his money at me, the little he had left, and quit." We laugh at her experience as I take the flashlight and head to the hallway closet.

A few hours and several tickle/kiss fights later, Tris starts to yawn. It's okay with me if we call it a game because at the rate we are going, I was gonna be in Caleb's shoes with very little money left. She has no mercy.

"Come on, I'll get you set up for bed. You look tired."

She smiles sleepily at me and nods her head. "Lead the way."

Once we enter my bedroom, I go to my dresser to find her something to wear to sleep. I know whatever I give her will be huge on her, but I want her to be comfortable. I pull out some boxers and a t-shirt and hand it to her. "Bathroom's in there. I lit a candle earlier for light. I think there's some extra toothbrushes in the drawer and you're welcome to whatever else you need, but just don't hurt yourself since it's dark," I tell her with a smile.

She wraps her arms around my midsection and settles her head against my chest. "Thanks," she mumbles into my shirt. I return her hug and kiss the top of her head softly.

"Anything," I whisper and she pulls back to look at me, smiling. "What?"

She shakes her head, still grinning. "Nothing. You're just a big softie, that's all. And you just gave me permission to have anything of yours, all of it, including cake." She winks and sidesteps around me to go to the bathroom as I swat her ass.

I turn and stare after her with what I know has to be a goofy grin. As I turn to get the bed ready, I can't help but mutter to myself, "You have no idea that you already have all of my heart too."

When she emerges from the bathroom, I've changed into my sleep pants and turned down the covers for her. As I look up at her, my mouth goes slack. She walks toward me, boxers in hand, and she is clothed only in my shirt. A fucking t-shirt is all that separates us.

"The boxers just fell off no matter what so I'll just stick with the shirt."

I can only nod as no other words will come to me right now. I cross the room as she bites her lips and embrace her, burying my face in her hair. I kiss her temple, then chastely kiss her lips before telling her goodnight. As I turn to leave, though, her small hand slips into mine and she pulls me back.

"Hey, where are you going?" she questions me.

"I told you that you could have my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch, so I'm just gonna…" I point to the door, but she shakes her head.

"No, I don't want you to go. Stay," she comes closer and looks up at me through her lashes. "Please, Tobias."

And I can't tell her no, so we move to my bed, both getting in slowly, not taking our eyes off of each other. We lay on our sides, but soon she moves back toward me and grabs my arm to wrap it around herself. She snuggles back into my chest as I spoon her. I can feel my heart throbbing; having her so close is intoxicating. Her hair falls to the side, and I can't help but rest my lips against her neck. She sighs softly, and I'm hoping she's happy. I can hardly help it when I move up slightly breathing against her ear, my lips never leaving her skin, but never truly kissing her either. Just to touch her is enough.

She looks back at me over her shoulder and I kiss her lips softly, slowly intensifying it. In this moment, I don't think I've ever wanted something as much as I want to be with her. She rolls onto her back, gradually beginning to move her hands over my back. Every touch from her is like I have been lit on fire, each graze of her fingertips a new sensation. I move to hover over her slightly, running one hand down along the edge of her body. This woman drives me crazy. I am carefully trying to not press against her, no matter how badly I want to, because I don't want to scare her away.

No, I'm not all that experienced at physical relationships either, but I have been married before, so essentially one would say that my experience is more than hers, although she has had some relationships as well. I also don't want her to think I'm only out for the physical part of this, because even though it can definitely add to it, that's not all there is, and Tris and I definitely have more than just physical attraction.

We both eventually pull away for a moment, and I feel her grin against my cheek. I rest my forehead to hers.

"Baby, as much as I don't want to, we better stop, or else I won't be able to," I tell her quietly. I know she must be able to hear in my voice how much she affects me.

"Well, you never know, someday soon I may not ask you to stop," she replies to me looking into my eyes.

I can't help it, I have to lean in and kiss her again. I groan as I pull away from the kiss and roll onto my back. She rests her head on my chest.

"Woman, you may do me in yet." I chuckle as we settle into our new position.

I am quickly determining that this could be the way I want to spend all of my nights, with this amazing woman wrapped in my arms. What did I ever do to deserve her?

 **Thanks for all the support! My next update may not be quite as quick as they have been, because we are moving. Exciting, but extremely exhausting! I haven't moved in 12 years and have had 3 kids since then, so this is proving to be quite interesting to say the least. Hopefully I'll have some free time to get to work on the next chapter and get it out to you guys within a week. Thanks y'all!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi** **everyone! Thanks for bearing with me on the move. We are not completely done yet, but I finally had some free time to get my sanity back. Just a note: I am changing the rating on this story to M, so beware if you are young or don't prefer that.**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

Halloween. For a police officer, it's the worst holiday possible. Not only do people think that masks give them the right to do whatever they want to do and not get caught, they are generally so high on sugar or something else that they think their outlandish antics are okay.

Tris says that teaching middle schoolers on Halloween is not much better.

However, my buddy Zeke thinks it's grand...once he gets off work, that is. And he sees fit to throw a party for it every year. I never got to come with Lauren, because even when you are not in the city, I still always had to work and as I said, Halloween and police work don't mix well. Tris and I are going to go, but pretty much only because we have been threatened by Zeke and Shauna if we don't show up. She doesn't like to draw much attention to herself, much like me, so the whole costume thing kind of had both of us stumped for a while before we came up with what we considered a genius plan...comfortable, halfway normal, modest clothes that represent characters we like.

As I reach the Tris's door to pick her up, I tug my jacket a little closer around my red t-shirt with a lightning bolt. Natalie opens the door with a smile and motions for me to come in.

"So you guys went with one of her favorite shows, huh?" She grins and chuckles lightly, gesturing to my shirt. We both turn as we hear Tris coming down the stairs.

"Of course, Mom," Tris answers her. "Oh, and don't forget, I won't be back tonight. And there was no way I was wearing something skimpy or skintight. I'm much more Amy from The Big Bang Theory than a French maid." I raise my eyebrows as I consider that possibility. Although it's true that personality-wise, this costume is much more her, with her funny frumpy sweater and fake glasses, I can't say there's not a part of me that wouldn't develop a maid fetish after seeing her in one of those costumes. That may be something that must be explored later.

"Ready?" I ask her offering my arm. She takes it and we bid farewell to Natalie, who waves at us from the front porch. I help Tris into the passenger seat of my truck and head around to get us going.

"So are we really ready for this? I swear, if it wasn't my sister's party, I probably wouldn't be going. Ends up reminding me of my job trying to wrangle middle schoolers all day," she tells me with a laugh, and I nod in agreement. I reach out and take her hand.

"I know what you mean. If it wasn't Zeke...let's just say this is not my favorite holiday, considering how crazy people go and my line of work."

She leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I guess us curmudgeons will just have to endure it together then, right?" She looks up at me through her lashes as I glance down at her for just a second. "But Sheldon and Amy probably will have their own little after-party too though, so there is that to look forward too."

I swallow, but my mouth goes completely dry. Does she know what she does to me? I groan quietly. It's all I can do not to pull the car over right here. Our relationship so far is not completely consummated yet, I guess you would say, but it's not strictly PG either, and I think both of us are getting to the point where we would like to take things further. I still don't want to push her though, but damn with comments like that…let's just say I have some adjustments to make to my costume before I can get out of the car.

I drum the steering wheel nervously as we pull into Zeke and Shauna's drive, and the place is already starting to fill up it seems. When you are as personable as Zeke is, you know a lot of people I suppose.

We get parked and head inside, holding hands as we weave through the crowds of people inside. As we walk up to our hosts, Shauna pulls Tris in for a hug as Zeke shakes my hand and pats me on the shoulder.

"Hey guys," Tris greets them both.

"Hi. So are you ready for the ultimate Pedrad party experience?" Zeke asks us excitedly. Tris and I exchange a nervous look, knowing that neither of us are really the party type.

"Um, we're just gonna go grab a drink and we will leave most of the heavy partying up to you, I think, bro," I tell him as I lead Tris toward the kitchen. We finally break through the crowd into the much less crowded kitchen. Thank goodness. She walks in ahead of me and goes for the fridge automatically.

A guy I don't know walks up and grabs her into a hug as soon as she turns back around. She stiffens and I can feel my fists clench at my sides. As I step up to pull him off of her, he lets go and tells her hello and how good it is to see her here.

"Oh...hi Al. Have you met my boyfriend, Four?" His face falls as he turns to look at me, and his eyes drift to the arm I have draped around her waist. I see his jaw clench.

Maybe I shouldn't, because I know she's not a territory to fight over, but I smirk at his expression as I stick out my hand to shake his. He hesitates and finally concedes to shaking my hand.

He turns back to only address Tris. "Boyfriend? You never mentioned him, so it must not be too serious. Four, was it? Is that some kind of a joke or something?" He asks condescendingly, as he tries to stand a little straighter and puffs out his chest. _Really, man?_

"Nice to meet you, Al. And that's a nickname, by the way, but it's what most people call me. Listen, we're just grabbing a drink, but maybe we'll see you around later, okay? And just so you know, it's very serious, but that is between Tris and I, which is probably why you don't know about it." I steer Tris toward the living room where we swipe a seat on the couch when it becomes vacant as she laughs at my explanation to Al. That was probably a little chauvinistic but he was being a creep.

Soon we are joined by some of our friends, who rotate out sitting and dancing through most of the night. Since there is such limited space, Tris sits close to me and I have my arm around her shoulders, but none of that gets to me. However, the combination of some alcohol, jealousy from that Al guy who apparently works with Will, Tris's strangely sexy way of pulling off the nerd look, and the fact that she is slowly moving her hand gradually further up my thigh are all working together to put me in a mood to want to get out of here in a hurry.

Things don't look like they are in my favor though, because a group of our friends all want to come sit and talk at the same time, and since space is limited, Tris moves to sit on my lap. _Shit._ If she didn't know I was turned on before there is absolutely no denying it now that she is sitting on my lap. I adjust slightly as she smirks at me. "Seems like someone is ready for the after party, huh?" She whispers to me and starts to wiggle on my lap. I grab her hips to hold her still.

"Tris!" I hiss and lean my forehead against her shoulder for a minute.

"Four, you okay, man?" I hear Zeke question. I look up and see a sly grin on his face, and it's mirrored on Tris's too.

I clear my throat and start to move. "Yeah, fine. Hey, listen, we're gonna get going. I've got that extra detail that I'm working for Amar, so I don't need to be getting too smashed tonight." Tris and I stand, and I don't miss the look that Shauna shoots Tris, or the pink color of her cheeks as she sends her sister a playful glare. A chorus of goodbyes follows us to the door, and as soon as we are both in the car with the doors closed, my hands are in Tris's hair and I'm kissing her with everything I have.

As we pull back, I grin at her. "You think you're slick, huh? Teasing me in a room full of people?" I tickle her sides before pulling back and putting my truck in gear. We make it back to my apartment pretty quickly, as we are both impatient. She's still been teasing me the whole way. I open the door for her and as soon as I turn around she jumps up at me, slamming her mouth against mine and wrapping her legs around me. I catch her and just enjoy kissing her, feeling her talented tongue in my mouth and her hands on my back. She grinds down against me and we both moan. I pull back, because there is no way I want to rush this, but I also know there's nothing I want more than to be one with her.

She looks back into my eyes with her stormy blue-grey ones. "You're sure about this?" I whisper to her, panting.

She nods, never taking her eyes off of mine. "I've never been more sure of anything," she replies.

With that confirmation, I walk us toward my bedroom, gently kissing her until we reach my bed. She lays back, sliding off her top as she goes. "Perfect," I whisper, as I remove my own shirt and move to hover over her. I know now, and it's not just because we are in the situation we are in, that I care so deeply for her. _I love her._ I come to this astounding revelation. I'm fairly certain she feels the same, but I don't want to scare her off or make her think I'm telling her that just so that I can get with her, although technically, that's already happening.

I reach behind her to unzip her skirt as she reaches for my pants, our mouths never breaking contact. She completely consumes me. I move down from her mouth to kiss her neck and finally move to her breasts. I nudge aside her lacy black bra, which definitely does _not_ match her Amy costume and take her nipple gently in my mouth. She gasps and moans slightly at the sensation and moves her hands to my hair. I move to the other side, and give this one the same worship before she pulls me back up to kiss her mouth. The kiss is sweet, but deep and full of passion. "Tobias, baby, I need you. I need you now," she tells me in between kisses. I pull back and look at her in the eyes. They are full of what appears to be love, and nothing could make me more happy. I smile at her, feeling like my heart could explode. Is it even possible to be so connected to someone as I am to her?

I stand back up, finishing removing my clothes before helping her do the same. She stands in front of me in all her glory, with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks and her body flushed from our earlier rendezvous. I've never seen anything so beautiful, and I tell her that.

We move back to the bed, kissing the entire way as if the other is a drink that is the only way to quench our thirst. Our hands are everywhere, trying to take in as much of the sensations as we can. I reach down between us and run a finger through her womanhood, feeling it wet and hot for me. She moans against my mouth.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" I ask her, my voice deep with want.

She looks me back in the eyes as I continue to gently rub her most sensitive area. "Only you."

I move inside her, carefully pushing in to sheath myself within her. I'm nearly overwhelmed at the sensation. She feels so amazing wrapped tightly around me, better than I could have imagined. I move out of her and back in, setting a pace for us that she matches with her hips. We move together in ecstasy until we both reach our highs.

As we both come back down from our peak, we lay against each other, still tangled together. I've just had the best feeling of my life, and I know, without a doubt, that this is exactly where I am meant to be. I wrap my arms around my beautiful girlfriend, astounded that a woman so perfect could love someone with so much baggage like me.

 **Hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

 **I'm sorry it has been a little longer than I intended, guys. After a whirlwind few weeks, we are finally in our new home, after putting everything in storage, going to my mom's for a week and a half, and now settling into our property.** **I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully I can have it done soon. Thanks for your patience!**

I sit the last of Tris's boxes down in her new apartment and look around. We have placed her furniture, and the girls are all in the kitchen, filling her cabinets. After her first few months of teaching, she saved enough to move out from her parents' home and was able to get a nice apartment. It's small and cozy, but it's hers, and best of all, it's only a couple of blocks away from mine. I must say that may be the part I like most about it.

"Thank you guys for all of your help today. I couldn't have done it without you," Tris tells all of our friends as we work on finishing various tasks around the apartment and they all get ready to leave. Zeke and Uriah look at each other with a mischievous look and suddenly, they have surrounded Tris like she is a sandwich and are squeezing her. She squeals, and they laugh.

"We're just so touched Trissy, and we love you too," Uriah tells her as he fakes wiping a tear from his eye.

"That's right, sis. We know our pics will be the first ones up in here. We won't tell Four though." Zeke tells her, holding his hand up to his mouth as if telling her a secret, although I can hear him across the room.

"Hey now, leave my girl alone and don't be jealous about whose picture she puts up first. Because it'll be mine," I tell him smugly as I wrap my arms around Tris from behind. I love the feel of her in my arms.

"Okay, fine. If you want to get all rude and shit, we can just go," Zeke tells us in mock seriousness as everyone except for Tris and me head for the door, as if they weren't already getting ready to leave. Way to put a guilt trip on her, Zeke. "Or maybe that's just your plan Four, so you guys can break the place in right," he winks at us and starts for the door. Tris cracks up and reaches out to hug her sister, Christina, and Marlene as they leave.

"I meant it though, thanks guys."

Christina pipes in this time. "Anytime, but you know you owe me a girls day now and you have to let me come decorate once you get settled," she tells her excitedly. Man that girl can talk.

Tris begrudgingly agrees with her and shuts the door as everyone leaves.

As she turns and leans against the door I start stalking toward her. She opens her eyes and peers at me through narrowed eyes.

"And just what do you think you are up to Mr. Eaton?"

"Oh, I was just thinking Zeke's suggestion there wasn't half bad. You know we have all these new places to try in addition to the bedroom. There's that shower, the tub, the dining room, the island in the kitchen, the list really could go on," I tell her, ticking off the places on my fingers as I go, now standing in front of her.

"Well, you know I don't usually agree with Zeke's ideas, but I could be persuaded to make an exception this once maybe," she tells me with a sly grin while she bites her lip. That fucking lip. Damn.

I don't waste any more time before I grab her, picking her up so her legs surround my waist and kiss her with all the passion and urgency I feel. I always feel like I need her and need to be with her, but I've learned not to hold back with my feelings now, since I've lost so much before. I want her to always know how much she means to me every time we make love. I walk us toward her bedroom, maneuvering around boxes as I go, and just before I reach the bed, I trip, dropping her back onto the mattress. Her laughter drifts up to me. I love that I get the privilege of being the one to make her laugh.

"See I told you we need to take this elsewhere."

She seems to ponder that for a moment. "Well you knew we did get all hot and sweaty moving stuff so I probably wouldn't turn down a shower."

I waste no time in scooping her up over my shoulder and running to the bathroom. We help each other undress as our lips stay connected as much as possible. Our hands seem to have minds of their own because they are everywhere, all at once.

We step under the rainfall shower, which is amazing, and I pull back to gaze at her beautiful eyes. They always remind me of a coming storm. Her lips seem to magnetically pull mine, and I move in to kiss her again. I sit her down on the small bench in the shower and drop to my knees in front of her. As I move my lips down her neck across her collar bone, she moans and leans her head back against the wall. Her perfect breasts are beckoning me, so I take one of her peaks in my mouth, teasing it as I caress the other with my hand. Her back arches pushing them closer to me and I love it. I continue my journey downward across her stomach until I reach my destination. As I gently place a kiss on her mound, I work in one finger, then two, into her. I can't help but taste as much of her as possible, and I could quite possibly lose myself just watching her if I'm not careful. I love that I can bring her to this ecstasy. I curl my fingers and she tightens around them, reaching her peak. She arches back, calling my name, her chest heaving from exertion.

She pulls me back to her mouth, and I briefly wonder if there's any way I could get any harder for this woman. She looks up at me through her lashes. "Let me help you feel good too," she tells me. She swaps our positions, so that I am now seated on the bench as she straddles my lap. She slowly, painstakingly slowly, lowers herself onto me until I am completely sheathed. We both moan at the feeling. She begins to ride me, and I match her movements in sync as we approach our high. I lean down and kiss her erect nipples, and she falls over the edge again. I thrust erratically and deeply, and I join her. We sit, still joined, until the water begins to turn cold, just holding each other.

We dress in our pajamas and climb into her bed, her wrapped in my arms. I have to say, I'd be perfectly happy to be in this position for the rest of my life. I'm a little startled at that realization. I know I love her and need to tell her, but I've just admitted to myself that I want to be with this woman forever. I want Tris to be mine forever, my wife eventually, but at the same time, I don't want to scare her. We've been together a few months now and that seems short, but I've said it before, sometimes you just know.

For now, though, I will be content with sleeping wrapped in this amazing woman's arms and giving her my heart.

* * *

I can't believe how lucky I am. I woke up to a gorgeous blond in the bed with me, and we may have broken in another place or two in her new apartment before we finally got dressed to leave.

I walk hand-in-hand with Tris down the sidewalk of one of our favorite bustling areas not too far from both of our apartments. I hold open the door to the coffee shop where we plan to have breakfast as I place my hand on the small of her back. I can't help it. I have to touch her.

I take her hand after we order and turn to find a table as we wait for our breakfast. Suddenly, a familiar voice calls my name and my head snaps to the side, my eyes widening.

"Tobias?"

"Um, hi. It's...it's been a while," I reply nervously. I lean in to give both of them a hug, even though I've never been a very touchy feely person but I know it's expected.

"Yes, it has. Nearly a year. You haven't been back home since you sold the house."

I nod and scratch the back of my neck with my free hand, the one that isn't gripping Tris like a lifeline. "Yeah." I don't know what else to say.

"The stone looks very nice, and the flowers you send are pretty," she tells me, trying to catch my eye. I feel both of their gazes drifting down to our joined hands and Tris peers at me curiously. "Tobias, who's this?"

"Oh, wow. I completely forgot to introduce you. I'm sorry. This is Tris, my...girlfriend," I say quickly, not making eye contact. I can feel Tris looking at me and she tugs gently on my hand to encourage me. "Tris, this is Cindy," I nod at the woman, "and Bill." I gulp as I look her in the eye. "They are Lauren's parents."

 **Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

Tris's mouth drops open in surprise but she quickly recovers with a smile. She sticks her hand out to shake both of theirs, although Cindy looks rather reluctant and like she has eaten something sour.

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you. I've actually heard quite a bit about your daughter and I understand she was an amazing person." I peek up at her from where I was busy staring at the ground. Now it's Cindy's turn to stand open-mouthed. Bill sports a small smile.

Bill easily returns her handshake and sentiment but Cindy takes a minute to snap out of her shock. Did she really think I would forget Lauren or not tell Tris about her? "Girlfriend, is it? How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, a couple of months now. We've been friends for quite a while though. My sister is married to Zeke," Tris tells them with a friendly smile.

"That's rather sudden, don't you think?" Cindy asks bitterly. Bill intervenes this time, however.

"Honey, it's been almost a year. You know how broken we all were over her. It's good that he's happy. Clearly, he hasn't forgotten her if Tris knows about her."

"I just don't know what happened to a proper period of mourning," she huffs and walks away. We all watch her go, a little flabbergasted at her outburst.

Bill looks at us apologetically. "She's taken things really hard. Almost became obsessed with making sure no one forgot her or even acted like she was gone in some cases. It's just...Lauren was her baby and…" He trails off sadly.

I nod slowly looking at him in the eye. He continues. "She knows you loved her, Tobias. I don't ever doubt that. But I think she does forget that we love you too, and you deserve to be happy." He turns to Tris now. "You seem like a wonderful girl. I'm sure Lauren would have liked you. Thank you for taking the time to remember my little girl." Tris moves forward with tears in her eyes and embraces Bill.

"She was a beautiful girl and she won't be forgotten. Although I never met her, I feel like I know her. We did have something important in common you know," she jokes and gestures over her shoulder at me. Bill laughs with her through his misty eyes. Mine are a little blurry too.

Bill turns to me then as he releases Tris. "I better go after her. We were just in the city for a few days, but I'll see if I can talk some sense in her." He turns to go but I reach out and stop him.

I take a deep breath, knowing what I have to say will be difficult to tell him. "If there was one thing I learned from Lauren, it was the fact that she didn't take a single second for granted. I've tried to carry that lesson with me. For a while, I wasted away, until I realized that wasn't what she would have wanted. I still love Lauren and probably always will, but just because I have fallen in love with Tris, it doesn't lessen what we had."

He nods, taking in what I said. I don't look directly at Tris at the moment, because I just confessed my love for her, for the first time out loud, in front of my late wife's father. How twisted can this get? Her mouth is open and her eyes wide. Bill hugs me, and speaks again. "We do love you like a son still, Tobias, and I'm grateful that you have found happiness with Tris here. She seems like a wonderful girl. Don't waste a second, just like Lauren taught you." With that, he turns to head out the door, chasing after Cindy. In that instant, our names are called for our order.

"I'll get the food, you pick out a table," I tell Tris and she nods in agreement.

I make my way over to the booth in the corner after I get our food and busy myself with setting up both of our breakfasts. I situate myself on the opposite side from Tris, but she moves over beside me, placing a hand over mine to still my automatic movements.

"Tobias, stop," she tells me softly, looking up at me. She reaches for my chin and turns my head to look at her. I feel like I may lose it at any moment. Memories of Lauren, feeling like I'm doing something wrong by dating again, confessing my love for Tris in the most awkward way possible; it's just too much.

"Tris I…" She shushes me with a finger over my lips.

"I love you, too, Tobias."

"What?"

"I love you too. I know that you didn't intend for things to spill out the way they did, but I've been holding back my feelings for so long that when you said that, I just felt such a relief to know for sure that you felt the same way I did."

"You weren't sure of my feelings for you?" How much more can I screw up? I love her so much, but she didn't want to confess because she didn't know if they'd be reciprocated? I can't help but feel that although I've been trying to show her, and even confessed to her, that in some way I've hurt her. I have to make this right. "Tris, I love you so much. I did love Lauren, but the way I feel about you, it's so strong and I can't help but to touch you, want to be with you all the time. All I can think of is how I can make you happiest, just so I can see that beautiful smile and hear you laugh. I'll do whatever it takes. And no, that wasn't at all how I planned to tell you my feelings, but I didn't want to rush things. I've been very certain of my feelings for a while now. Just because it wasn't planned doesn't make it any less true. I love you, so damn much."

Her eyes are watery when I get done and I can tell mine are too. She leans forward and gives me the sweetest kiss, full of feeling and love. I stroke her cheek gently as we pull back and I look into her eyes. She grins at me and breaks the silence.

"So, enough of the mushy stuff. Time to tackle this breakfast, huh? I'm starving. We worked up quite an appetite last night."

"Oh, if I have my way, you'll be staying famished all the time, Prior."

* * *

I shake my head as we pull up to the child care center at the local food bank. Volunteers can drop their children off here while they volunteer to perform various tasks. Tris's parents help organize the center, which includes a soup kitchen, food bank, and donation center. It's great, but the center also needs volunteers to look after the kids, and guess who put my name in the hat to help her babysit today?

"Tris, I'm still not sure this was the best idea, babe," I tell her as we get out of the car and head inside.

"Baby, relax and trust me. This won't be as bad as you think it may be."

"You sure about that?" I ask her, feeling rather unsure about myself as I peer around the brightly colored room full of toys. Sure, I've thought about my own kids, and even considered that the possibility may be in my near future, or rather I can only hope it could be, but the idea of keeping someone else's children is not exactly appealing to me.

"Hey, look at me. I'll be right beside you the whole time. We're in this together, so just calm down and play with some kids." She stands on her tiptoes to peck my lips and turns to begin organizing supplies we may need for the day. I do feel slightly better after her reassurances, and I do know she won't leave me high and dry.

A few hours later, I find myself sitting in the floor, strumming a pink Barbie guitar with a tiara atop my head. Several kids of various ages ranging from 2 to 10 sit on the floor around me, as Tris sits nearby rocking a precious 4 month old butterball. As much as I hate to admit it, these kids are pretty fun, and that baby that Tris is holding is precious. Each time I glance up at her and see the way she interacts with the babies and little ones, it warms my heart and stirs something deep inside me. I know she'll be a great mother, and I fervently pray I am the father to those kids she will be mothering one day.

We finish singing our song, and Tris tells me it's almost time for parents to start coming to pick up the kids. "Okay guys, it's almost time for your moms and dads so let's get these toys picked up," I call out to the kids. Most of them begin working, but one kid, Zoey, continues playing. I've noticed she hasn't listened very well throughout the course of the day.

"Come on, Zoey, we've got to get these toys up."

"No." _Say what?! Was I really just told no by a 4 year old? What the hell?_

"Excuse me?"

Tris steps in to try to persuade her and in the process, hands off an adorable, sleeping Gracie. I sigh in relief and bundle up the baby in my arms, although, truth be told, I know zero about babies and holding them properly. I just know I'd injure myself all sorts of ways before I let harm come to this sweet little thing in my arms. I stare down at the sleeping angel as I bounce her to keep her happy and quiet.

"You look good like that." My head snaps up at the sound of Tris's voice right in front of me. Guess she caught me staring and smiling at Gracie. "With a baby in your arms, I mean. Well, I….I don't actually know exactly what I'm trying to say," she chuckles nervously. I can't help but gaze at her with love as I continue slightly bouncing the baby in my arms.

"I have a feeling I know what you mean." She cocks her head to the side and looks at me curiously, as if asking me to continue. "It's probably the same thing I was thinking when you were holding her earlier...that you'd be a great mom. And I'd love to be around to see that happen someday."

She looks down and blushes at my confession. She's so beautiful. "Yeah, I guess so. You'll make a terrific dad too."

I just shake my head and look down at Gracie. "I don't know how great of a dad I'll be. I had no proper example of one. I just know what I don't want to be."

She reaches up and touches my cheek and I look up at her. "That's why you'll be a great dad. You would already do just about anything these kids asked and from the way you're holding this little bundle, I can tell you'd do anything to keep her safe. Give yourself some credit."

I nod and smile at her. "I don't really know how to be a father, but I know it's a title I want to hold one day, and I want to be a good one."

"And you will...and I'll be right beside you, just like I have been all day today." My smile widens at this statement from her, because the prospect of sharing parenthood with her excites me. Seeing how she interacted with these kids just made me love her more. "However, next time you wear a tiara, please get pink. Purple simply is not your color."

 **Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

I frown at the card on my desk. Lauren's sister sent me a sympathy card since the anniversary of her death is in just a few days. I have made it through the "firsts" without her this year, and this last one brings all of my fears and nightmares back to the forefront of my brain. How could I have let her die? And then again, if she hadn't died, I never would have met Tris, and with her, I'm so incredibly happy and loved. Sometimes it almost feels too good to be true, and like it will be snatched from me at any moment. It's the perfect recipe for a great deal of guilt and worry.

"What's brought the Four face back out? Haven't seen that guy in a while," Zeke remarks to me as he joins me at his own desk across from mine.

I simply hold up the sympathy card with elaborate flowers on the front in response.

"Ouch." I nod in agreement. "So are you taking off any days this week?"

"I think I probably will on Thursday. That's the day…" I trail off and look away, clearing my throat. "It's been a year." He nods in understanding.

"You have anything specific planned?"

I shrug. "I feel like I should go to the cemetery. I've already sent some flowers to be put on her grave, but I feel like I should go. I haven't been back since I sold the house, as Cindy so eloquently reminded me last week." I can hear the bitterness in my voice and I hate it. I shouldn't have to feel guilty about visiting the grave of my late wife, or about falling in love again, but she somehow managed to make me feel both. If only I could make people understand that the feelings I felt for Lauren are not in competition with those I feel for Tris.

"Look, man, you know I stand behind you in whatever you decide or need to do. But you need to realize I know that look on your face and I know you...and you have no reason to feel guilty. You were a good husband to Lauren, and it isn't your fault she died. You are a good boyfriend to Tris and you love her; that's clear to everyone. Hell, I think Shauna and I knew long before you two did. Just don't push her away with all this shit that's floating around in your head." Sometimes I swear it's scary that he can almost read my mind. I nod at him and offer a small smile.

"Thanks Zeke. Really, you've put up with much more from me than you should have, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. And I know what you're saying is right, but sometimes it's a whole different story to make myself believe it. But I'll try, I swear." He reaches out and pats me on the shoulder.

"Good. Now the only question that remains right now is: are you going to take Tris with you?"

* * *

We pull into the small cemetery a few hours after we left the city. Both Tris and I stand and stretch for a minute. She comes around the truck and takes my hand, making me look up from the ground. As odd as it probably sounds, I knew I wanted her to come with me, though I may take a few moments alone at some point today. I feel stronger with her by my side. I look into her eyes and she nods her head at me, signaling that it's time to move forward. I suppose in some strange way, I wanted them to 'meet' so to speak. My past is crashing into what will hopefully be my future.

"Come on. It's this way," I tell her as we weave through the graves and headstones in the church cemetery. Finally we reach one that is not as weather-stained as others. Tris puts down the bouquet of flowers she picked up from the florist earlier, at her own insistence. I had already had some sent, but she felt the need for some flowers to come from her. Tris looks up at me expectantly, but I am frozen and numb. She rubs circles on the back of my hand with her thumb and soon I hear her speak, which I wasn't expecting.

"Hi Lauren. I'm Tris. I know we never met, but I think we would have been friends if we had. My sister thought so much of you and told me how good of a friend you were to her and Zeke. You touched so many people that I love, and for that I am thankful. I know this could be very strange and awkward, but I just wanted you to know, I appreciate you and everything you stood for. You loved Tobias and cared for him when I didn't even know him, but now, I...I love him so much and it makes me happy to know he was loved so well even when it wasn't me who was there to make him happy. He deserves that more than anything, and I can tell that he was with you. I can only hope that now I can love and take care of the man we both love for the rest of my life now."

I stare at this woman in amazement. Just when I think I can't love her any more than I already do, she goes and does something that leaves me in awe. I must have been staring at her for a while when she reaches up to touch my cheek.

"What is it?" She looks at my eyes with a concerned expression.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Nothing, I just...I don't know what I ever did to be blessed with a woman like you or Lauren, but somehow I've been able to love both of you in my life." I turn and kiss her palm before holding her hand against my face for another moment. Taking a shaky breath, I turn back to the gravestone and kneel down in front of it. Tris stands behind me and holds onto my shoulders as I hang my head. "Lauren, I...I don't know what to say. I've had a lot of bad days in my life, and this day a year ago was the worst. Worse than all those times my dad got mad and took it out on me, worse than my mom leaving. I didn't think I'd ever breathe again. I fought off nightmares for months, and still do sometimes." I pause to catch my breath and realize my cheeks are wet. "I just wish there was something I could have done to keep you here, but I know now that wasn't in the plans. I've come to accept that now, and I know that sometimes things work out even though it wasn't what we had planned." I reach up and hold Tris's hand that is rubbing my shoulder.

"You see, Lauren,Tris here helped me more than she'll ever know. She was just a friend to me and cared but that was what I needed for a while. Only being around Zeke and Uriah for any length of time would have been unbearable." I laugh dryly for a moment. "She never pushed me, and just helped me to live, which was something you always encouraged me to do too. I'd like to think that you'd be happy that even though we are separated by death, I'm not moping any more, because I know you would have kicked my ass for that." I chuckle softly, as does Tris.

"I fell for her though. And I love her. I'd like to think you'd be happy for me, because she makes me feel alive again. But you have to help me watch out for her though, because I'm so damn scared that I'm going to lose her too. I can't go through that again. I just...I can't lose someone else." I begin to break down even more and Tris falls to her knees beside me, pulling my head to her shoulder and cradling it.

"Tobias, look at me," Tris commands me, pulling my chin up. I have told her some of my reservations before, but I've never laid out all of my worst fears before like this. "You will _not_ lose me. Do you hear me? I'm not going anywhere. It is not your fault she's gone, and I'm not going anywhere either. She wouldn't want you to walk around with this guilt all the time. Lauren would want you to be happy, and letting the guilt consume you is not the way to honor her memory."

"She's right, you know."

Both of our heads snap at the sound of a new voice.

Cindy.

Tris stands and speaks first. "Cindy, we…" But Cindy cuts her off before she can get the sentence out by holding up her hand.

"I was hoping I might have the opportunity to run into you two again. What I said before was wrong, just plain wrong, and there's no way my Lauren would have agreed to it. Tris, you seem like a lovely girl and I'm sure Lauren would have liked you. You take good care of this guy over here for us, will you? He's a good one."

Tris nods shyly. "Thank you, Cindy. I'll just go wait in the truck while you two talk." She turns to walk off, giving me a small wave and an encouraging smile. I wipe my face with the backs of my hands and climb to my feet. Cindy sits on a bench nearby and gazes at Lauren's headstone.

"Tobias, I heard most of what you said just now. And I have to agree with Tris. None of this was your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself for her death. I'm sorry I unloaded on you the way I did. It just took me by surprise and if you seemed to move on from her death, it meant she was really gone and I didn't want to accept that. Bill talked some sense into me, but then I had no idea how to find you. I only hoped I didn't end up interfering with your relationship and I'm glad to see I didn't. You have a second chance at happiness, and you need to take it. Don't dwell in the past." She pauses and looks up at me from the bench where she sits. I nod.

"There will always be a part of me that loves Lauren. She helped me realize that I could be loved when I never thought I could. I'll always be indebted to her for that. Tris knows that and accepts it. But Tris has brought me back to life, because there was a time that I would have been okay with dying right along with Lauren. Something kept me going though. I know now it was because I was meant to be with Tris. I hope that you can accept that, because I do still consider you guys family. You were the first glimpse I got in my life at what a mother should be, and I love you and Bill."

At this, she rises and embraces me, but I have to bend down to meet her hug. She is crying also when she pulls back. "And we love you too, son." She reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope. "I found this when I was cleaning up Lauren's things that were at my house. It's yours. I have no idea when she wrote it or put it there, but I know it was meant for you to have. I should get going. You take good care of your girl." She pats my cheek and walks away, leaving me staring at Lauren's scrawl on the envelope.

I make my way back to the truck. I need Tris's strength to help me make it through reading words that Lauren intended for me. She can instantly tell that my demeanor has changed.

"What happened, baby?" She questions as I get in the truck.

"She apologized and actually made a lot of sense. I respect her and Bill's opinion, but I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship based off of that. It does feel like I have some relief that she is okay with everything now. She gave me this letter that she found." I pause and swallow. "Lauren wrote it to me."

She glances down to my hands and I don't recognize the look on her face. I hope she isn't hurt by all of this. "Do you want me to give you some privacy to read or…?"

"No!" I interrupt her, putting my hand on hers as she was reaching for the door handle. "I need you, and your strength for this. Please, I need you here." She simply nods so I open the envelope and take a deep breath, beginning to read aloud.

 _Dear Tobias,_

 _If you have found this, I am assuming that my heart condition has run its course and I am no longer with you in body. I'm so sorry. Please know I would never want to leave you. If I do though, don't sit around moping over me. I know you will probably find some way to blame yourself, but there was nothing anyone could have done. My heart is already too far gone even now. I only have a short time left._

 _I went to the doctor this week to get a checkup before we start trying to have a baby. The prognosis was not good. Even if my heart had been in good condition, having a baby would have made things with my heart much worse. I would do anything to have a healthy baby for you, but my body just can't support a child. My heart will not even support my body for very much longer. I'm so very sorry, my love._

 _I know how difficult it was for you to come to the decision to consider a family, but you will be a great father one day. Please know you have always been the very best husband anyone could have asked for. You are a good man, Tobias, and you will find love again with someone special. Don't shut that person out because of me. I love you, and I want you to live, even if that is with someone else. You deserve to be loved, so please allow yourself to be._

 _My next words are to the one you fall in love with one day. Though I've never met you, I know I would have loved you too. You are making a wonderful man very happy. Be patient with him - he can be stubborn, but he also loves with that much passion as well._

 _I will always be with you. I love you._

 _Lauren_

We both sit in silence, silent tears rolling down our cheeks, hands intertwined. I finally have the full story of what happened to my late wife. I could not have saved her, nor could anyone. After months of gripping guilt, I finally feel some of that breaking away. Three important women have told me that Lauren's death wasn't my fault today, and they all essentially told me some of the same things.

I should be happy, and let myself be loved, so I will be. I can't help but smile over at Tris through my tears.

I choose to be happy.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

 **Now that I got settled at my new house, I got to move classrooms at school too! I've been acclimating myself to teaching two subjects I have taught in the past but not this past year, so I'm finally getting my feet on the ground, and getting back to writing. Thanks for your patience!**

The next few weeks leading up to Thanksgiving passed quickly, as is usually the case with the entire holiday season. I was actually looking forward to the holidays for once, because last year is truly a blur, and in reality, I only had a few holidays in my life that I even liked, largely because those were ones with Lauren. My dad didn't even celebrate and since my mom was gone, I never really had the chance to celebrate. I guess that just means that I appreciate what I have more now.

Of course, I've never had a holiday with the Priors though, so I have no idea what I'm in for this year.

Tris stayed over at my place last night, so I smile when I wake up with her in my arms and I can still smell a hint of her perfume. Our activities last night helped us show each other just how thankful we are. I smirk at the memory.

I roll a bit to look at the clock, trying not wake Tris in the process. She is supposed to help her mom with some cooking today, so we've got to get up and going soon. I lean over and begin to move my mouth against her neck, knowing there's one spot there that is especially ticklish. She groans in response as I grin.

"Must you be such a morning person?" She growls as she playfully pushes me back at the same instant she is able to cocoon herself further within the covers. She lets out a screech as I snatch the covers off of her entirely. Unfortunately, I underestimated just how tightly she was wrapped in the covers, so her body crashes to the floor with the covers.

I freeze. The moment of silence as she collects herself under the covers, on the floor, is deafening.

The silence is soon broken.

"Tobias!" She comes out of the covers like a rabid squirrel and jumps on my back. I spin, knowing she won't be able to hold on long with me in a full spin. The problem, however, is that neither can I.

"What is it? You told me to wake you so you could help your mom cook! And you wanted to watch the parade. I was just obeying orders!"

She ceases in her motions on my back and seems to contemplate this, sliding down my back. "Well, while I do appreciate you waking me as requested," her tone holds a dangerously calm tone, "I probably would have been much more appreciative had I not suffered from bruises with my impact on the floor!" Her voice rises dramatically by the end of her rant, but she can't keep the pretend anger up at me for long. I grin sheepishly at her.

"Sorry?" She breaks a small smile once I throw on what she calls my puppy dog eyes, which is amazing that she even notices that because no one has ever seen me in that way before. It seems I open up more to her every day.

She saunters over to me slowly, almost seductively, but my guess is she has no idea how sexy she really is. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close as she leans up to my face. "You just better be glad you're cute, mister."

She plants a kiss on my lips but pulls back much too soon for my liking, as she turns on her heel toward the kitchen. As she reaches the door, she turns and asks, "You coming? I'm gonna need some help with all this to take to mom's."

I rush after her, knowing how important this day is to her. Apparently, all of the women in her family prepare dishes and bring them to her mother's house so no one has to prepare the entire meal. Hana and Uriah will also be joining us since Zeke and Uriah's dad died several years ago, and Hana and Natalie are friends.

Tris has been assigned the pumpkin pie, a casserole, and some vegetables, and she says she may throw in an extra dessert, just for good measure. She never ceases to amaze me as she moves around the kitchen with grace compiling various ingredients. I must admit that I'm probably not much of a help with the preparation, but our flour fight while making the pie does end up being quite eventful. Who knew being covered in flour could be a turn on?

Once we are done with the food and have cleaned up from our flour fight/make-out session, we head over to Natalie and Andrew's house. There should be quite the crowd, and I'm looking forward to the flag football game we will all be playing before dinner as well. It should be entertaining with Zeke, Uriah, Hector, and I, not to mention some of the girls are quite athletic too. Maybe we should make another bet? I'm not sure I could take the terms if I lost again though.

It seems the girls have already thought of coming up with a little wager too though, because Shauna brings it up as we are all splitting up flags.

"Shouldn't we make a bet on this or something? Since you guys are wanting to play boys versus girls?" She grins mischievously.

Zeke wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, babe, I'm all for competition, but you know that at least four of us on the guys' team have played football...like on a team, without flags, right?"

She slides out from under his arm and turns to face him. "I'm well aware. But that's okay if you guys are scared to make a bet against us…"

He jumps back in surprise and Hector and Uriah both jump forward as well to debunk that comment. "There isn't a man here who is scared of you ladies, but we just don't want you girls to get all dirty before dinner," Uriah tells the ladies who have gathered behind Shauna. Normally, I'd be all up in this talking trash to Tris, but I can see Zeke is digging himself a bit of a hole, and I pride myself on knowing when to shut my mouth. Tris must be having the same thoughts as me, because as the conversation escalates, she gives me a smirk and a wink.

"So what are the terms of this bet?" Zeke asks with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not getting myself into a bet like my buddy Four here did at the wedding party." He claps me on the shoulder and grins.

"Hey!" Both Tris and I yell at the same time. She continues. "Just because Four here took a bet with some vague terms and lost and was publicly humiliated, that doesn't mean you guys have to do the same. I might not do that to you, Zekey." She looks up at him in what appears to be a genuine look, but I know Tris. She's got something brewing right under the surface. He must actually realize this as well, for once, because he seems determined not to fall for her charms.

"Ha, yeah right. Not do that to me. Whatever…" He continues mumbling and busied himself with the flags as the girls quietly discuss what they want.

Shauna finally turns back around to face Zeke as the spokesperson of the group. "Okay, if we win, we want all of you guys to take us out, to a club, our choice, and you must dance with all of us, feed us, let us drink, and pretty much let us do whatever we want to you in the club, without _whining."_ A chorus of groans immediately goes up from the guys.

"Shauna, babe, really? Do you remember the last time we went out to a club that wasn't just The Pit, our old faithful spot? Of course you don't remember! You passed out cold!" He shakes his head.

She strikes his arm and leans closer. "But Zeke, do you really think you boys are going to lose to us at football? Come on, now, what do you guys want as your terms?"

Zeke motions for us to huddle up. "Okay, guys, I don't really think we will lose, but we also didn't think we'd lose against girls in a chug off either." He gives me a pointed look.

"What?! My girl may be tiny but she can hold her alcohol, and apparently down it very quickly." I try to defend my loss, but they give me disgusted looks and turn around. Guess my input is done.

"I have an idea though," Zeke is telling the other boys. "What if their club thing backfires on them? We agree to go to the club but they have to take care of us and not drink." All the other guys glance around and begin to smile as they consider this possibility. Looks like our decision is made.

Zeke calls the group back to order and presents our agreement. The girls look a little surprised but agree to our terms.

And so the game begins.

I must admit, though I knew the girls were a little athletic, I had no clue that Tris or Shauna could throw down like they are. The girls are actually holding their own, but part of that is my team's fault. You see, Caleb is on our team, and well, he's Caleb. Nerdy, non-athletic, and a scientist to the core, he has no hand-eye coordination and spends more time telling us what we are doing wrong than trying to get anything right himself.

And he is currently testing my patience since every time Tris and I communicate, he has a snarky comment. Tris, Shauna, and Hector have all told him to back off at this point. They tell me I am going to have to stand up to him and he will quit dishing it out. I really don't want to have to do this, especially not in front of Tris's parents and Hana, but the odds are not in his favor right now.

As the game draws to an end with our guys' team on top, we all break into our version of victory dances and the girls come congratulate us.

"We do still get to go out though, so it's not a total loss for us girls," Shauna tells us as she gives Zeke a kiss.

Tris nods her head in agreement. "That's true...we do still get to see you guys all studded up and we get to go out with you." She pauses and a concerned look crosses her face. "You're not just trying to get us to a strip club or something are you?" She questions me seriously, but I can see the humor behind her eyes.

"Ha, no," I tell her sarcastically. I lean in close to her ear and whisper then. "Besides, why would I need that on stage when I've got you at home in my bed?"

I don't think she was expecting that because she suddenly seems speechless, an unusual phenomenon.

We are soon interrupted, however, by a very loud and very annoyed Caleb.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and drags me off of Tris, nearly making her fall in the process.

"Damn it Caleb! What is your problem today?" Tris yells at him. The entire yard seems to turn to look at us.

"My issue is that this beast is groping my little sister in front of everyone, making you look like" he pauses and glances around, remembering his audience and changes his wording, "something you better not be, and he has you all so brainwashed that no one but me seems to care!"

"Hold on one minute, Caleb. No one is doing any groping, and no one is saying anything because everyone except you likes him. So back...off!" She vehemently tells him.

I put my hands on her shoulders as I stand behind her from where the two have squared off in front of each other. Miraculously, the rest of the family looks amused instead of alarmed so this confrontation between the two of them must be pretty common. She looks over her shoulder at me, eyes smoldering. I plead with her silently to calm down and let me talk to him, and her face seems to soften a bit. She moves to stand beside me and takes my hand. I step forward so that I am now the one squared off with him.

"Caleb, I know you don't know me that well, but I don't know exactly what I've done to make you hate me as much as you do. Now, there are a lot of things I will put up hearing about myself, but you have no right to say anything about Tris. We are in fact in a serious relationship, and if you aren't comfortable with that, then maybe you better find yourself a pillow to help, because I'm not going anywhere. I realize you probably think you know me because you know a few facts about me: I'm a little older than your sister and I was married before. Here's the thing: I don't view either of those as a reason I shouldn't be with Tris, and I don't think the rest of your family has an issue with it either. So I was fortunate enough to be able to fall in love more than once in my life. What's the problem with that? Whether everyone realizes it or not, this is my life and I don't intend to waste one minute of it believing a word of the shit that comes spewing from the mouths of people like you who think you know how to run my life. I'm in this for the long haul with Tris, if she'll have me, but here's the thing: it's a decision between Tris and I. Not you or anyone else. Now, it' s great if you would support us, because deep down, Tris loves you and wants your support, but one way or another, you won't be able to just turn off the connection that we share or the love we have for each other, so as Tris said before, back off."

With that, Tris and I turn and walk in the house amidst the astonished faces of Tris's family. I catch a glimpse of a smirk on Natalie's face as I walk by, and Zeke's mouth is just hanging open.

As we enter the kitchen, I lean against the counter on both arms and let my head hang as Tris comes up beside me to rub my back. "You okay?" she asks me quietly.

I slowly nod. "Yeah, I just...I'm so done with everyone thinking they know what's best for me or can make decisions for me. You're it for me, and if I have it in my power, I'm never going to do anything to lose you. You mean too much to me...even before we started dating, I knew our friendship was special."

She nods as she continues to rub my back and I begin to hear her chuckle softly. "What is it?" I ask.

Her laughter grows. "Just thinking about how you so eloquently just told off the brother that I have been battling my entire life. He's not used to most people standing up to him, but you just nailed that, hands down. And I don't care what he says, either. I love you, and that's what matters."

I take her in my arms, my forehead against hers. We stand there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other. "I was thinking this morning, and I thought about what I'm most thankful for this year. I hope you realize that is you." I tell her, still with my eyes closed because I don't want to see if it's not reciprocated. She has so much more than I ever dreamed of.

She pulls my chin up. "Tobias," she begins softly, "you're my dream come true. I hope you know I feel the same way. How could you doubt it?" She searches my eyes and I can clearly see her love in them. I have to smile at her and lean in to press my lips to hers.

We make our way back to the living room, where it looks like most people have come inside. Caleb sits in a corner of the room brooding, but rises and walks toward us. The room goes silent as he marches up to me.

He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

 _What the hell?!_

"I'm sorry. I know you don't need it, but if you are willing to stand up to her twin brother to defend your relationship and her, then I know you would defend it to anyone, so I give you my blessing on this relationship." I shake his hand as Tris rolls her eyes.

"Really Caleb? Because your 22 year old sister needs your consent to have a boyfriend?" Tris asks, playfully annoyed.

He smirks at her. "Well, someone's got to stay on top of things with you. You've got everyone else wrapped around your little finger." She grins back and him before hugging him.

Natalie breaks the silence in the room. "Well, as much as I'd love to continue this rare moment when my children get along, I didn't slave over all this food for it to get cold, so let's eat!"

We all join in laughter and make our way to the dining room, where we have, hands down, the best holiday of my life to date.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

Why the ladies decided that we needed to go out right before Christmas is just beyond me. Zeke and I have been swamped lately, because of course crime doesn't take a holiday (and unfortunately the holidays are the busiest time for crimes to occur). We've been working late nearly every night. At least Shauna gets to see Zeke since we all work in the same precinct, but Tris has been missing all of us. She and Shauna haven't even had their girl time with their mom like they normally do close to the holidays. Hopefully all of that will change soon, though, because we have made plans, and Amar even let all four of us detectives, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and I, have a few days off for Christmas. It's definitely not the normal circumstances but I'll take some time off with Tris any time I can get it.

"So what time are you guys meeting us at the house?" Zeke breaks me out of my reverie.

"Oh, um, around 7 I think? Tris said something about going out to eat before we go because she didn't want all of us guys drinking like crazy on an empty stomach. They are planning this well, I think," I tell him as I grin conspiratorially at him.

"Well, I know we'll have a blast tonight no matter who gets to drink and who doesn't." He's been seeming kind of weird lately. Not his usual chipper self. I'm not sure what's up with that.

"You okay, man? You're not dancing around rejoicing about this clubbing with the ladies thing? Something wrong?"

His face blanches before he regains his composure as he shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Just been swamped lately and haven't had much time for _extracurricular activities_ , you know," he says, wagging his eyebrows. _And he's back._ "How about you and Tris? You guys okay?"

"Yeah, great actually, but I know what you mean. It's been insane. I'm just glad Amar gave us some time off. Otherwise, we might have been tarred and feathered by Natalie for missing the annual Prior Christmas festivities," I chuckle as I think about their small mother who could take control of any number of children and adults at the drop of a hat.

Zeke laughs along. "You've got that right. It takes several days just for all of the things she wants them to do. There's the girl time that involves shopping and manicures usually, decorating the house, baking lots of tasty treats, which is my personal favorite by the way, gift wrapping sessions, and then the actual gathering where we eat and open presents. Oh, and you know there are several gatherings to eat and do presents right? There's the real presents, where we draw names, and the Secret Santa that we've already started with, and the dirty Santa, where we do the gag gifts and wear ugly sweaters, and then the party that Natalie and Andrew throw where they invite everyone they've ever known. I love them, but man, those Priors sure know how to do Christmas, repeatedly." We laugh together, but let it fade away quickly as Shauna walks up and plops down on Zeke's desk, looking exhausted.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks worriedly.

"Just tired. All of this work is just getting to me I suppose." They share a strange glance and I get the impression that I'm not getting the entire story, but I don't like to pry. If Zeke wants me to know he'll tell me.

"Well, we should probably all get going, I guess, if we're going to be ready in time."

Zeke glances at his watch and nods. "Yeah, you're right. So we'll see you and Tris at the house in about an hour?" I agree and head out to see my beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

An hour later, give or take twenty minutes, we knock on Zeke's door. A frazzled looking Zeke answers us, as we look on in concern.

Tris is the first to broach the subject. "Zeke," approaching him as if he were a wounded animal, "what's going on?"

He just shakes his head and cries out, nearly in tears, "She's just so sick...and I...and she...shit, I don't know what to do!" We share a look of confusion before rushing in, me to help Zeke and Tris to find Shauna.

"Okay, man, calm down," I tell him as I guide him to the sofa. "Start at the beginning. Shauna is sick, you say?"

"She's more than sick. She can't stop throwing up and she's moody, and hell, I can't even think about touching her boobs right now because she'll snap my neck, and I'm...scared. I'm scared shitless and I have no idea what to do."

"Okay, so she hasn't felt well, but why are you scared Zeke? What's got you like this? Are you scared she'll leave you or what? Because I know Shauna and I don't think that would ever happen. Not on your life. So just tell me, man," I enunciate each word for him slowly, starting to worry about her myself, "what...is...wrong...with...Shauna?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

After the initial confusion, Tris and I congratulating them, and Tris declaring herself the world's best aunt, we finally set out for the restaurant, Shauna with a bucket in hand just in case, she said.

She leaves the bucket in the car when we go in, but leans heavily on Zeke and it's evident that she doesn't feel well.

He still looks petrified, and I understand his feelings. I don't know what kind of a father I will be either, but as I told Tris, I know what not to be. Zeke had a great role model in his dad though, so he'll be a terrific dad. I know it. However, if these two don't want to make an announcement tonight, or maybe they do, they'd better shape up a bit, because Christina will see straight through their facial expressions.

Speaking of Christina, I hear a squeal that I can only attribute to her. "Girls!" She shouts, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the casual pub-style restaurant we chose. The girls all engage in hugs, though I notice it looks like Shauna is holding her breath. She must be trying not to puke. How the hell do women carry children willingly if this is what it causes? Looks like it will be a long 9 months for Zeke.

We are all seated and Tris nuzzles into my side, sighing contentedly. She has a small smile on her face, and I can tell she is genuinely happy for her sister. I am too, but I just wonder, with Zeke's reaction, if this was planned. But no matter-there is a little one on the way and I'm sure Zeke and Shauna will be great parents.

Our meal continues as planned with only one bathroom trip for Shauna, with Tris accompanying her. Soon, we find ourselves in the corner table of a popular bar. I don't know how Zeke and Shauna are going to play this one off, because even though it was agreed that the ladies would take care of us tonight, I, personally, wasn't going to ask Tris to abstain from having fun so I could get shit-faced. Everyone will know something is up if Shauna just orders water again though.

Luckily, the four of us are left at the table for a while as the other two couples take to the dance floor. We can't help but laugh at Uriah's antics on the dance floor. Zeke's mood seems to have picked up as well, which I'm glad to see.

Although both of us end up consuming a few drinks, I want to be able to remember this night with Tris since we haven't had much time together lately. She seems to be having the same thoughts as me, because after a round of dancing, when we sit back down at the table, I feel her hand inching up my leg. I have suppress a groan, because I was already having her walk in front of me from how aroused I got with her on the dance floor. My woman knows how to drive me wild. Her hand inches closer to my already hard length, where she proceeds to rub along the outside of my jeans. She looks up at me and grins, and I can't help but smile back at her, though I'm going to have to stop her soon so I don't embarrass myself in front of our friends. I decide to return the favor, so I reach over her lap and grab her other hand that isn't currently occupied. I play with her fingers for a few moments before releasing her hand and she looks at me confused. Her facial expression rapidly changes though, when my hand moves stealthily up her smooth thighs and underneath the dress she is wearing. _Thank goodness for tablecloths and dim lighting._

I was intending to rub over her panties, which I would have expected to be wet, but to my surprise and delight, there was no little barrier of cloth over the area I craved most. _Fuck me. She's not wearing panties!_

I let out an audible groan, as does she when my finger thrusts into her wetness. She feels so fucking amazing, and I have to restrain myself from grabbing her and taking her right here in this club. I continue to stroke her for a few more moments, getting her close to her peak, since we are alone right now in this dark corner. She looks up at me with those grey eyes through her lashes, and I almost lose myself as well, since her hand has resumed its motions as well.

I lean over and whisper in her ear, my voice husky. "We need to get the fuck out of here before we give everyone here a show, because there is no way I can keep my hands off of you or my dick out of you for much longer."

She gasps a little and stands, fixing her skirt and grabbing her purse. As she leans over to speak into my ear, I have a perfect view down the front of her dress. I can see clearly to her stomach. She's not wearing a bra either and I can see her nipples erect and straining against the dress. _Double fuck_. I gulp.

"If you don't want me riding the fuck out of you in this club, you better follow me now." With that she turns and sashays toward the door, motioning to Shauna that we were leaving. I drop my head back against the wall and try to calm myself down, preferably quickly.

Since we rode with Zeke and Shauna, Tris has a cab for us by the time I get out the door. As we slip into the back, I try to stare out the window so that I can keep things in check until we get home, but it's not going well since I can see Tris opening her legs a bit wider so her skirt hikes a little more. I have never been an exhibitionist, but damn. She starts to rub her own thigh and even subtly goes a little higher, and thankfully we are at my apartment quickly. I throw some money at the driver, and grab her hand as we race toward my door. We barely get inside and kick the door shut before she slams into my mouth, jumping up to wrap her legs around my waist. I lean down and nudge aside the top of her dress, pulling her pert nipple between my teeth, making her hiss. I can feel her heat against my stomach, so I drop a hand down and resume my motions from the club. Soon she is moaning my name and I smile. I love making her scream.

She reaches down and with a fluid motion, gets my pants undone and they drop to the floor. She reaches down and pushes down my boxers as I unzip her dress, fully releasing her breasts.

"I've got to get in you, baby. You ready for me?" I ask, looking in her eyes.

"Always," she replies to me. I barely let her get the word out before I slam into her. We move as one, against the wall until we both abruptly reach our climaxes. I stay inside her holding her up against me. Once we are both able to breathe again, I kiss her.

"I love you, Tris. So much."

"I love you, too, Tobias. How did I ever live without you around?" She questions, and it's funny that often find myself asking the same question.

We stand there for a few moments, relishing the feeling of each other. I look up into her eyes again, and this time she is grinning as she pulls her dress up and over her head. I return her smile and head for the bedroom, where we show each other several more times just how much we mean to each other.

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It's so amazing to still be picking up readers along the way!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

"Tris, have you seen my tie, babe?" I call from the bedroom as we get ready for her parents' Christmas party...the formal one this time. I'm not typically one to enjoy being around a lot of people that I don't know, but so far, I feel at home with Tris's family. All of our gatherings so far have been fun, but I'm filled with a little apprehension at this one for some reason. It feels like they are my family as well, since the only source of contention was Caleb and we worked through things at Thanksgiving.

But tonight is a different story. Tonight can quite possibly be described as a ball really, a formal party, complete with servers in suits and a band. Tons of people have been invited, which means this is out of my comfort zone of just the family. Oh well, at least all of our crew were also invited, so I always have Zeke. I never have liked large crowds, and I'm much more at home in sweats at the gym or on the firing range than being all dressed up.

Suddenly, some of my insecurities melt away as a small pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I can't even help the smile that comes to my face as I reach down and grasp her hand.

"What's wrong?" She mutters into my shoulder as she moves around in front of me, looping a tie around my neck as she goes, and begins tying it.

I just shake my head at her and give her a smile, although even I can feel how tight and forced it is. "I just...I don't know. These people all know you. How are they gonna feel about the gruff ol' cop who's with you now? Am I even gonna remotely look like I belong?" _Wow, I didn't even mean to spill all of that out._

"Hey," she says, pulling my chin up so that my gaze is no longer on the floor, but in her eyes, "I love you, and my family loves you, and that's all that matters. Besides, if they have tolerated Zeke for this long do you really think they are going to have an issue with you?" We both chuckle at Zeke's expense. "The only problem I see tonight is that I will have to beat all those cougars off my man with a stick."

"See now, I'm worried about my beautiful, sexy girlfriend who happens to be showing off some of my favorite parts of her in this dress tonight." She blushes to match her dress as I step back to admire her form and spin her. Her red dress hugs her small frame down almost to her knees, showing off her curves. She turns me toward the mirror now that she has my tie done and meets my eyes in the mirror. "You ready?" She asks me, and I can tell it has more than one meaning. With a definitive nod of my head, we grab our phones and keys and head for the door.

* * *

Several hours later, we are all mingling at the Prior residence. I have to admit, they do know how to throw a party. And I, even being the anti-social person that I am, have had a good time. I've met numerous acquaintances of the Priors, many of whom I will never remember, but I have Tris on my arm, so who am I to complain?

As all of our friends come back together from mingling and dancing, we hear Andrew from the stairs calling out to Zeke and Shauna. Guess they can't wait any longer to announce this grandchild. I grin at Zeke.

"Just shut up man. It'll be you before long so don't laugh too hard," he tells me as he claps me on the back and follows Shauna. My smile fades a little as I imagine when Tris and I do have children. But then I think of the fact that I just said _when_ and not _if_ we have kids, and picturing those kids in my head, I can't fight the smile that grows back on my face.

"What are you up to?" I hear as small arms snake around my waist. I turn to look at my beautiful girlfriend and can't help but think of how lucky I am. I'm turning into such a sap.

"You," I tell her, and she pushes up to give me a short but sweet kiss. We are interrupted by the sound of Andrew calling for everyone's attention. Andrew, Natalie, Zeke, Shauna, and Hana all stand on the stairs a little above everyone in the foyer.

"As you all know," Andrew begins, "our oldest daughter, Shauna, married this goofball here this past spring."

Zeke interjects, slinging an arm around Andrew's shoulder playfully. "But I'm your favorite goofball!"

Laughter fills the house at their banter, including Andrew. "That you are Zeke, and with this family, I have many to choose from. But this goofball and my beautiful daughter here have told us some more wonderful news...Shauna will now have to put up with two goofballs, because she is pregnant with our first grandbaby!" A chorus of cheers erupts and champagne glasses are raised. Shauna blushes red and hugs Natalie and Hana before turning to hug Zeke and her father as well. Tris grabs me and holds on tight, and I peer down at her where she has rested her head against my chest, looking quite content as she stares at her family. I kiss the top of her head.

"You thirsty?" I ask her before nodding toward the rest of her family. "Why don't you head over there to them and I'll go refill our drinks?"

"You sure you don't mind?" She questions me before she walks away. I shake my head at her and nod in their direction as I refill our glasses with eggnog.

As I'm standing at the drink table, a brunette comes up, bumping into me and grabs my arm in the process, seemingly to stay standing. It feels a little staged. As I glance to the side, I quickly turn away from her, since she seems to have zero respect for herself judging by how much of herself she is showing off. _I'll hang on to my Tris, thanks._

"I'm so sorry! I'm just so clumsy tonight and it appears someone has spiked Natalie's eggnog!"

I give her a tight-lipped smile hoping to ease away from her and back to the rest of the family as soon as possible. This chick seems like a real fruit loop. Before I can get too far away, she grabs my arm again, though, nearly making me spill Tris's drink. I have to bite my cheek to keep from telling off this annoying, fake woman.

"Where are you heading to off to so quickly? We were just meeting. I'm Nita, by the way. I don't think I've ever seen you here before and believe me, I'd remember meeting a man like you."

She looks me up and down and flutters her lashes in what I am sure is intended to be a seductive way, although it does absolutely nothing except annoy me. I have to draw the line with her though when she moves her hand from my arm to my chest. I bring up my arm, since both hands still hold our drinks, to block her from touching me. I hate being touched unless it is invited or friendly, and this is neither.

"I'm Four, but I really must be going. I need to get this drink back to my girlfriend. Maybe you know her...Tris?"

I can hardly contain my grin at the look on her face as her face falls and turns into a scowl. I consider my work done since I got rid of her so I head back to the Priors.

They are still lingering in the foyer, and I'm quickly grabbed by Natalie to join the group. Handing Tris her drink, I am back in one of my favorite spots, with my arm around the waist of my beautiful girl. Soon, the two of us are pulled to the forefront of the group and Andrew and Natalie are introducing me to one of their friends. His name is David, and his daughter is...Nita. Her scowl is still clearly present on her face and it deepens as she notices me attached firmly to Tris. I can tell Tris notices too as she throws me a look. "Later," I mouth to her. She gives a subtle nod in response.

Turning back to David and Nita, she begins chatting with them, and I take notice of the obviously fake smile that Nita has on her face. She's not seeming to be quite so drunk and clumsy now.

I'm brought back into their conversation as David turns away and I can hear the ice creep into Nita's voice. "So Tris, tell me how in the world _you_ found Four here. I mean, I thought you didn't have any time for dating and such, and now here you all cozy with such a fine man," she tells Tris while again trying the run her hand up my arm. _What is this bitch's fucking problem?!_

I step to the side to remove her hand yet again from my arm. I notice Tris go stiff in my arms and begin to gently rub her side to let her know I'm still here. Clearly Nita is not her favorite person, a feeling we both share. It seems the feeling is mutual, because Nita appears to have a beef with Tris as well.

"Well _Nita,"_ Tris begins with venom in her voice, "it seems that Four here wants a real woman. You know, who is self-assured enough that she doesn't have to flaunt her accessories," she makes a gesture to Nita's body, "to get attention. Because we all know that anyone who would fall for that kind of attention-grabbing scheme isn't a good man like Four here. And when I say good, I mean _good,_ in more ways than one. Many more, actually." She then throws her an exaggerated wink and turns us around quickly to head across the room to Zeke and Shauna, leaving Nita standing red-faced and open-mouthed.

We make it almost across the living room before we both burst into laughter. "Sorry," she begins, trying to regain her breath. "Got a little territorial there over my man. Nita has always wanted what she couldn't have, which pretty much meant anything that was mine. Guess I just grew tired of it. But there was no way I was about to give up you. Sorry, but you're stuck with me." She grins and wraps her arms around me.

I grin back, pulling her closer. "And I thought guys got jealous, but wow…that was just..incredibly sexy." I lean down and kiss her before we hear a throat clear. Natalie stands there holding up mistletoe.

"Looks like you two have a little mistletoe magic all on your own. But in case you didn't get enough, here you go," she tells me before tossing me a bundle of mistletoe.

Tris turns red, but I just grin at her. "Thanks Natalie. I can assure you I will put this to good use," I tell her before leaning in to kiss Tris again, this time with mistletoe over our heads. I lean back and dip her as we continue to kiss, while Natalie looks on with a dreamy look on her face. We break apart for air, Tris still dipped back in my arms, as we hear some applause and catcalls that could only be Zeke and Uriah. I steal one more quick kiss before setting her back on her feet and hugging her. "Definitely gonna put that to some good use," I whisper in Tris's ear as she smiles devilishly at me. _Good use, indeed._

 **Sorry for the absence, but you all know life gets crazy in the midst of jobs, kids, and school. This one's not done, but it's all planned out. Thanks for all of the support you guys give. Y'all are great!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

I wrap my coat a little closer around me as I walk to lunch. The March winds are really whipping this year, bringing in some cold weather late this year.

I sigh in relief as I enter the small diner and find a booth in the corner, then get lost in my own thoughts, turning over the last year in my mind.

It's been a year since Tris came into my life. It is so hard to believe, because from the time I met her, I instantly felt drawn to her, even when we weren't dating yet. When I met Lauren, and then lost her, I honestly thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life. _With the exception of Zeke, that is._ I chuckle dryly at the thought of my friend, but then my thoughts return to the fact that I can no longer call Zeke my best friend. No, that title has been taken over by someone I never expected to enter my life, and who, if all goes well, will give me a whole new family.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I'm interrupted from my daydreaming by Andrew, who I asked to lunch today.

I stand and shake his hand before we sit again, starting to glance at the menus. We place our orders and chat idly, nursing our coffees for a while before he questions me on the invitation today.

"Four, it's not that I'm not enjoying having lunch with you, but why did you invite me here today?" Andrew never has been one to mince words.

I smile at his forwardness. "I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up the small talk very long." I straighten my spine and look him in the eye before continuing, becoming more serious. "I asked you to meet me here because I have something to discuss with you. Well, more like ask you actually." He nods, motioning for me to continue. "You know I love your daughter. She brings something out in me that I didn't think possible, especially after I lost Lauren. But Tris, she's different. She befriended me, right from the start, and quickly became someone very important to me. I can't imagine my life without her, and because of her, I have healed and have been able to love again. I want to protect her, and nurture her, and love her, forever if she'll have me, and if you'll give us your blessing, sir."

He looks at me seriously. "And have you told Tris this yet or asked her?"

I shake my head slightly before looking down at my lap. "She knows how I feel about her and we have talked about the future, but I haven't officially asked her anything." I smile, relaxing a bit. "I guess you could say I'm a bit old-fashioned but I needed to ask you first before I asked her. I know she is a strong-willed woman, and I'm fairly certain she'll say yes, unless I just really botch it up, but she also respects and loves you and Natalie very much. I think she would want to know that you were okay with this."

Andrew looks down at his lap, still with his serious expression. _Shit, did I say something wrong?! Please say yes, please say yes. I can't live without her, but she can't live without her family either._

He looks up abruptly, and breaks into a wide smile, breaking me out of my reverie. "Four, Natalie and I have known for quite some time that you and Beatrice would end up down this path. Natalie even mentioned it after Shauna's wedding, and if not mistaken, you weren't even together then yet," He pauses and takes a deep breath, his eyes looking a little glassy. "It's a strange thing when you have children, girls in particular. You want so badly to protect them and keep them with you forever, but you realize something as they grow older. They will always need you in their lives, but in a different way. I know that you two belong together, and I appreciate that you came here today to ask me. I respect you, and feel that you have become another son to us already. Honestly, I couldn't have chosen two better men than you and Zeke for my daughters if I tried," We both chuckle a little at that comment before he adds, "well, maybe Zeke would have been a little different…" he trails off, laughing before he continues. "But, yes, my answer is that Natalie and I would be proud to have you as an official part of our family. I give you my blessing."

* * *

The next few days I can't help but be on cloud 9. I have the go-ahead to ask my love to be my wife. Zeke has been asking if I'm going crazy since I've been smiling so much, even when we pull up to calls at work. I'm not sure exactly when I'm going to ask her yet or how, but I want to go ahead and look for her ring. I've asked Zeke and Shauna along this afternoon to help me, because I figure Shauna knows her sister better than anyone, and Shauna can keep a secret. I am rather concerned about her husband though, because he can't shut his mouth to save his life.

Zeke begins to question me as soon as we climb into the car. "What is the deal, man? Why are we all having to leave early this afternoon and all go with you? I've got lots of stuff I could be doing, you know."

Zeke has been a little stressed lately since the baby is due in the next few months and Shauna has been on light duty at the station because of her pregnancy, which means Zeke, Uriah, and I have been pulling the weight for investigations in the field. She's helping us with all of our paperwork though, so it hasn't bothered me too much. Zeke is a nervous wreck every time she sets foot out the door, though.

"Just chill out, and trust me for once, please. All will be revealed soon." I smirk at him and continue to drive.

"Four, I don't know why you didn't invite Tri…" Shauna cuts off her statement with a gasp when she realizes I have stopped in front of a jewelry store. She turns to look at me with tears in her eyes, her hand clasped over her mouth. She's been lots more emotional lately, and this is her sister after all. "Really?" She questions me with excitement and joy in her voice. I nod at her.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Zeke rumbles from the back seat, but quickly loses his attitude as his wife turns toward him with rage.

"Ezekiel Pedrad, drop your attitude now! My baby sister is about to get engaged and I get to have a part in it, so shut up and help your best friend!" His eyes widen, and then he breaks out into a grin, quickly becoming as excited as a child in a toy store.

"Really? And you invited me? See, I'm touched, man. I knew you loved me, dude." He continues rambling as we get out and enter the store.

After much debate, with Shauna and I agreeing and Zeke being absolutely ridiculous, we leave the store and head back to work with an extra piece of hardware in hand. I just hope Tris will love it. Shauna knows her well, though, so I'm pretty confident in my choice.

"So, when are you going to do this, huh? And how? You know, it's all in the proposal. A woman wants to be proud of it and all," Zeke is cut off by Shauna.

"Oh, because yours was so well-planned Zeke?" She begins to imitate him now, and I am dying. "Uh, babe, you know, will you, uh marry me?" We share a laugh at his expense. "Not exactly the best in history." She shakes her head and laughs before looking to me expectantly, so I take the hint.

"Well, I don't know yet exactly how I will ask her, but I've already talked to Andrew and" Zeke interrupts me.

He's waving his hands in the air in disbelief. "You've talked to Andrew? Wow, man, that's deep."

"So you didn't think it would be a good thing to ask Shauna's father if it was okay to marry her before you asked her?" She rolls her eyes at us.

"Well, I, uh, just knew I had a strong-willed woman who wouldn't care if her dad said yes," he tells me indignantly, puffing out his chest.

"Zeke, I am strong-willed but it wouldn't have killed you to talk to dad, but it wasn't a deal-breaker that you didn't. But, it is sweet that you asked Dad, Four."

"Thanks, Shauna. And thank you guys for going with me. It means a lot," I reply to her just before we pull back up at the station.

* * *

As we wrap up some paperwork later in the week, I'm thinking of how I can ask Tris. I want it to be special, but not cheesy. Light-hearted, but still meaningful. The planning may drive me insane.

I'm interrupted from my thinking by our police radios sounding an alert. It's not entirely unusual to hear an alert, but when it starts to be dispatched, I realize this isn't the everyday crime we deal with.

"Dispatch to all units in the vicinity of Northwest Avenue, please report for back-up. Active fire has been reported in a structure. It is not contained at this time. Possible bomb threat has also been issued for this location. Evacuation in progress."

"CPD54 is 10-4 dispatch. Can I get a numeric on that structure and a specific name?" I reply as Zeke and I grab our jackets and run to the patrol car.

"10-4,CPD54. Numeric is 349 Northwest Avenue. Structure is now actively engulfed in two wings. Structure is Northwest Middle School."

I freeze. I hear Zeke responding to dispatch as he drives and see him looking over at me cautiously.

"Four," he begins.

"Just drive," I bark, biting my cheek to hold back tears.

 _It can't be...it just can't._

But it is. Tris's school.

 _Please let her be okay, Please. I'm coming to get you, baby. Just hold on._

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for all of your support on this story, but I think it is on the downhill slope now from what I have planned.**

 **How crazy is life in the fall?! Between soccer and gymnastics, dress-up days at school, homecoming parades, field trips, special visitors at work, and illness, is anyone else about to lose their minds? Maybe things will start to slow down now. Thanks again for bearing with me!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

I'm out of the car and racing toward the flaming school before Zeke can put the car in park. Unfortunately, I run into some guys we know from the nearby fire station who stop me. I keep fighting though.

"Look, man, my girl's in there. I've got to get her! You've got to let me go!"

"Four, as much as I'd like to help you, you've got to calm down. She may even be out already. Plus, man, no offense here, but you're a cop not a fireman, and you can't just go busting in this building." I look at him with pleading eyes. "I get it, I do. But go check with the rescue station first to find out where she is." He turns and points to a line of people and then walks away.

"Come on, no time to waste," Zeke tells me as he pulls me along to the station. Fortunately for us, we run into Marlene. "Mar, please tell us you know something about Tris!" She quickly types on her iPad before looking back at us with a smile.

"Her class is out. They are located across the street at the football field. They should all be lined up over there. Listen, I've got to get back to this line, but give Tris a hug for me, after you get done with her, Four." She winks and turns back to the line of parents asking about students.

We take off for the field, running the whole way. One of the school secretaries points us in the direction of Tris's class. As we walk up, I see her team teacher, Maggie, pacing with her phone in her hand.

"Maggie!" I call out to her and her eyes widen as she turns to me.

"F-Four, w-what are you doing here?" She asks me nervously.

"Where is she? Where's Tris? We got the call about the fire and possible threat, but where is she?" I ask her frantically.

"Four, we had two students in the restroom. She went after them once we got the others out, but she's not answering now, and I don't know where she is!" She sobs out at me. For a moment, I'm frozen, some of my worst dreams coming to fruition. Tris, my Tris, went back in the burning building for some of her students, and now no one knows where she is. I feel my world come crashing down around me and stumble backwards as Zeke steps forward to catch me.

I hear him talking to Maggie, but it's like I'm in a tunnel. I can't lose her. I can't. "Which hall did she go in? Which restroom were they in?"

"The 6th grade hall...that one," she says as she points. "Two boys. The bathroom is right down the hall from our classrooms, but that's where the fire was, and I don't know if she was able to get out!"

I feel like I'm not even in my body as Zeke shakes me and pulls me along toward the building. I shake my head to clear it and stand on my own again, quickly passing him to get to the school. When we reach the side wing, it seems to be clear of firefighters stopping us. They must have assumed this side was clear of people, but it will be my way to Tris.

I turn to Zeke before I go forward and put my hand on his chest stopping him. "No," I tell him with a firm shake of my head.

"Are you crazy?! That's my sister and I will not leave her behind!" He yells at me as I remain resolute.

"You're not leaving her behind. You're letting me get her out and keeping yourself safe for your wife and baby." I look away, feeling tears develop in my eyes. I look back to him. "Listen, if something goes down and I don't make it out but she does, tell her-tell her I love her, more than anything. And Shauna and Uriah too. And make sure you name that kid after me, okay?" I smile a little as I add the last line and pull him in for a hug. He seems to not be able to speak but turns me around and shoves me toward the door.

"Go, bring her back, and you come back too." I pat him on the shoulder before turning and entering the wing.

I pull my jacket up over my mouth and nose to protect from smoke, only pulling it down to call out for Tris. As I slowly make my way through the smoky hallway with my flashlight, I look around for any sign of people. I know I am getting close to Tris's room now, and Maggie was right, there are still fires burning, and they're growing larger. Finally, I make it to the bathroom close to her room, after checking to be sure they were not in Tris's room or storage closet.

"Tris! Boys! Are you in here?" The smoke is thick here from the still burning fire, and I sincerely hope they aren't here. I can hear the beams groaning under the pressure and heat of the fire. I check all of the stalls and can't hear them so I press on down the hall.

Suddenly, I hear something. Crying, it sounds like. _Please let it be them._

"Tris! Tris, is that you? Answer me!" I shout into the fire. The smoke and fire are so thick now that I can barely see in front of me, but I try to follow the sounds. I hear a faint "help" and move toward it as quickly as I can, moving through the fire without getting burned.

Finally, I see them, just barely. They are trapped in a corner, surrounded by the encroaching flames. I see the boys sitting, but I don't see Tris. As I search the area looking for Tris, I also try to work out a way to get those boys out without burning them.

"I'm a police officer and I'm coming to get you, okay? My name is Four. Just stay still and I'll get you out. I need you to do something for me though. Take your shirt and pull it up over your nose and mouth so you can breathe better, okay boys? Do you know where Ms. Prior is?" I try to keep my tone light to calm them down because clearly they are upset, and rightfully so.

"She's here. But she's hurt. Please help her, Mister. She was trying to get us out but she's hurt."

My heart nearly stops, but at least I've found her. "Okay, guys, I'll help you. I promise I won't leave any of you, and I will definitely help Ms. Prior. Just listen to exactly what I tell you to do." I ease my way to them, and at last, I lay eyes on Tris. They are right, she does look hurt, lying on the floor. "Here's the plan guys. I'm going to lift each one of you up and over the fire so you don't get burned, okay? We will go back out together once I get Tris out. Keep your shirts up and whatever you do, don't get close to the fire. Okay, you come here buddy." I grab the first of the boys, getting as close as I can to them and carefully lift him high so he goes over the fire. I do the same with the second boy, and lead them to a spot that is more clear. "Stay here. I'm going to get her out."

I go back into the flames again, but with a determination I have never known. I take off my jacket, using it to knock back some of the flames in my path, because I have to make it all the way in to her. Keeping an eye out that the boys have listened and stayed in their area, I go into the dense smoke and flames to get Tris. As I reach her, I hear groaning and know that this wing of the school will be gone soon so I have to work quickly. I check her pulse and can tell she is still breathing, and I say a silent prayer of thanks as tears flow down my cheeks. "Tris, baby, come on, you have to wake up. Please be okay, baby, please." I only hope she can hear my pleas. As I pick her up bridal style, I check back on the boys once again, and the fire seems to be closing in on us as the ceiling once again groans. I have to hurry.

Quickly working out the path to safety, I make it out with Tris and back to the boys. "Okay, guys, you have to be my helpers now. We've got to get Ms. Prior out so that she's safe, and I need to get you boys checked out too. Stay right ahead of me and I will get you out." A load groan from the ceiling interrupts us and the flames seem to be growing where they were hiding out earlier. "We've got to move fast, so let's go."

We begin running out of the area, barely making it out of the hallway before pieces of the ceiling fall down, closing off the entrance to the wing. We fly through the smoke-filled hallways then, and finally emerge to fresh air. The clean air floods our lungs, making us all cough. I spot Zeke running with a paramedic toward us, and I grab the boys and run to meet them, placing Tris carefully down on a gurney. I hold her hand as tears fall from my eyes. Zeke gets both boys and leads them to another paramedic.

"Please baby, please, don't leave me. I can't take it if you do. Please." I lower my head down to her hand as medics get oxygen on her and take her vitals. They tap me on the shoulder and hand me a mask as well, but I try to refuse. "No, just take care of her. I can't lose her."

"You won't be any good to her when she wakes up if you don't. You inhaled a great deal of smoke, so you could use some O2." I nod my head weakly, still holding tightly to her hand. "Sir, we've got to go with her."

"Then I'm going with her."

"No, it's family only. I'm sorry, but we've got to get her to the hospital to completely assess the damage. She also has some burns that need to be treated."

"Family? You think I'm not family? She means more to me than anyone else in the world, and I will not lose her. So I'm sorry, but your rules are shit, and I'd like to see you fucking try to take her away without me," I tell them in a low voice, conscious of all the kids around us, but wanting them to know just how serious the situation is.

The paramedic nods toward the ambulance. "Guess I can't help it if you are in there getting help too on the way, right?" I mutter a thanks and take off toward the ambulance with him and Tris.

Holding tight to Tris the whole way to the hospital, I never stop praying for her to be okay. Flashbacks keep popping into my head of Lauren with no pulse, dead in my arms. I have to shake my head and wipe my eyes to clear away the memories. _This is here and now. Tris is still here right now. She's not gone. She won't leave me._

Just before we reach the hospital, her eyelids flutter and she begins to try to talk. I choke on my sobs, bending down to kiss her hand as I break down. I move up to put my forehead on hers, looking in her eyes. "I love you baby, so much. You're gonna be just fine now." I continue whispering to her the rest of the way to the hospital.

As they are unloading her, she tries to speak but I shush her, not wanting her to use her strength. She's stubborn though, and talks anyway. Typical Tris. "I-I love you, T-Tobias…" She trails off and the paramedic turns abruptly, and begins taking her vitals again. Suddenly, they are running with her, one of them on the gurney with her, delivering CPR while the other steers through the door to the ER. I chase behind them, only to be stopped by security in the hallway.

 _They're taking my whole heart down that hall with them._

I hit my knees in the hallway, sobbing, not caring who sees me or what they think, because at this point, I will do whatever bargaining is necessary for God to keep my precious Tris here on earth.

 **Thank goodness for a break from school! I'm so grateful for all the support you all have shown for this story. I have started the next chapter so hopefully it will be out soon as well. Hope you all have a great holiday this week!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

I pace the hallway of the waiting area for what feels like hours. Natalie comes back with some coffee for me, but so far, Zeke is the only one who has dared speak to me very much. The other Priors merely greeted me, but left me alone, which I must say, I prefer at this point.

Because of the amount of smoke she had ingested, she stopped breathing shortly after she spoke to me. They did get her back though where she could breathe on her own. They had to put her in a medically induced coma, and are currently working on the burned areas of her legs and hands. She shielded the boys as she was getting them out of the bathroom they were trapped in, burning herself in the process. Turns out the boys were in the area where the fake bomb threat was called in also. Once the building caught on fire a former student thought it would be fun to call in the threat. They are now in custody. I truly think she is the best person I know...she went in just to take care of those boys. She loves her students like they are her own kids.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as a doctor comes out and asks for the Prior family. Natalie and Andrew grasp hands and go to greet him. I stand at the back, but Zeke, who is holding on to a distraught Shauna, motions me forward with his head. I carefully walk forward, as if I'm walking on eggshells. Shauna reaches out and grabs my hand, pulling me to her and Zeke. His other arm is around Hector.

"Ms. Prior has ingested a great deal of smoke, so at this moment she is still out because she needs the ventilator to breathe. It will make it easier for her lungs to heal if they don't have to do all the work. We've also done some skin grafts to take care of the more severe burning. Her scarring should be minimal. She's a very lucky and very brave young lady." He turns to me, surprisingly. "I understand you were the one who saved her?" He asks me. I'm surprised and my face must show the shock.

I clear my throat before responding. "Well, I, uh, I carried her out. But, she-she's the one who saved me, a year ago, actually." Natalie's eyes shine with tears as Andrew rubs her arm and holds her close. I feel Shauna squeeze my hand and Zeke's face holds a small smile.

"Well, either way, young man, if you hadn't reached her when you did, she wouldn't be here at all. You must be a very brave young man also. I must get back to her, but you will be able to visit her soon. Decide amongst yourselves who will go in first, but please realize that she does need rest as well." The doctor turns to leave as her family - the family I have come to love as the family I never had - turns to me. Andrew is the first to speak.

"Well, Four, I know we all want to see her, but it's only right that you go in there first. You brought her back for us, after all, and you are her family now." Natalie cries silently next to him as she smiles and nods.

I jerk my head up quickly, not expecting them to let me see her, my Tris, my world, before they did. I can't help but be grateful and truly feel like they have accepted me as part of their family. "Really? You would let me do that? You don't want to go in first?"

They shake their heads. "If anyone can help bring her back from this, it's you, Tobias. She needs you. Go."

I nod and hug both of her parents before taking a deep breath and turning toward the intensive care doorway.

I don't know exactly what I was expecting to see when I walked to her room, but I'm pretty sure this is anything but that. She looks so small, not at all like the vibrant, full of life woman I have come to love so much. I pause at the doorway to her room, taking in her appearance and have to force myself to breathe.

"Go ahead. They say that patients in comas can hear you, and it's good for them to be talked to. Helps them recover quicker. Why don't you test out that theory?" Her nurse nudges her head in Tris's direction and then goes back to the desk, giving me a small smile of encouragement. I move slowly to the chair beside her bed, having a seat on the edge. I lean up and take her hand carefully, making sure not to bother all the tubes that are coming from her arm and hand, and wipe a stray piece of her hair from her forehead with my other hand.

"Baby, you gave me quite a scare. I don't know what you were doing, but I know those boys are grateful. They were so worried about Ms. Prior that you were the first one they told me about. They're okay, you know. You protected them and they protected you until I got you guys out. I thought I was gonna have to tie Zeke up to keep him from coming in after you too. And then when those paramedics thought I wasn't coming with you", I pause chuckling, "let's just say they got to experience the Four face."

I pause again, taking a deep breath. "I love you so much, baby. Please don't ever do that to me again. All I could think was that I had lost you, and there was this hole in my chest when I couldn't find you at first, and then when you were out...I don't know how I held it together as long as I did." I bite my lip before continuing. "I can't do this life without you," I whisper before putting my head down on the edge of her bed, finally letting the tears flow. I weep silently, releasing all of the pent up tension that has been building since we received the call.

I'm not sure at what point I dozed off but the next thing I know, Natalie is waking me up. "Come on Tobias, let me take you to our room."

I immediately start to turn her down but she is insistent. Everything a mother should be, through and through. She leads me to a quiet wing of the hospital, and I look at her questioningly.

"They have rooms for family members in intensive care available here at the hospital. Everyone else went home to wait on news, but Andrew and I thought you may want to stay also, so we got a room with two beds…"

She is cut off by me hugging her, which I'm certain probably catches her off guard. She gently wraps her arms around my torso as I cry into her shoulder, her patting my back. "She's going to be okay, Tobias. She's strong and I know that leaving you is the very last thing she would ever want. You just have to keep faith, and keep encouraging her to fight. She'll come back to us soon. I know it."

I pull away and wipe my face with the back of my hand, attempting to dry my tears. "I just, I can't lose her. I don't want you all to think I'm weak, but when it comes to her, _I am._ She's it. I...I loved Lauren, but with Tris, there's a connection like I've never known, and I want so badly to make sure she knows that."

"Oh Tobias, honey, she knows because she feels it too. And mark my words, you will have that chance to tell her. I'm sure of it." She hands me a tissue and a bottle of water. "There's some towels over there in the bathroom and we picked up a few snacks to munch on. You get yourself a shower and something to eat, and then come back down to the waiting area. I'm going to go sit with my baby for a little bit until Andrew gets back. He took Zeke and Shauna home for us."

She gives me one last encouraging smile before she exits the room. _I pray you are right, Natalie._

* * *

It's been a little over a week since the fire. Tris's vital signs are better, and she has been off of the ventilator for about two days now. They have weaned her off of the medicine to make her stay in the coma, so it is pretty much just up to her to wake up now. The doctor did warn us that she would not instantly wake up though, but it is still worrisome that we haven't seen more definite signs of her waking up.

I sit by her bedside as much as the doctors and nurses will allow me to. Since she is out right now, they agree that me being there and talking to her is not causing her stress, but instead is helping to bring her out of it. I hope they are correct. I know that once she is awake, I will probably not be allowed to be here as often though because she will tire herself out trying to stay up and talk to me as well as other visitors.

I haven't been back to work yet. Amar agreed to give both me and Shauna some time off. It's getting close to time for her to have the baby since she's about 7 months along now, and we didn't want there to be any added stress with her sister. I'm off, well, because I refuse to leave her. And Amar knows I don't just take time off frequently, so I've got vacation time I have to use. I don't know if it's a bad or good thing that I'm not staying constantly busy, but I like to think that even though I feel like I'm going crazy, I am helping Tris by talking to her.

Glancing around the room, I sigh deeply and take out the ring I picked out for Tris. All of this time has made me even more sure of the decision to ask her to be my wife, but I still don't know exactly how to ask her. Sometimes I sit here, staring at her ring, telling her how strongly my feelings are for her and the things I would say if I'm the perfect guy. It's such a shame that I'm not though.

"I saw so many things flash before my eyes when I saw you lying there on the floor in that building. I saw our wedding day, and you gliding toward me looking beautiful, with Andrew beside you and all of our friends and family there. And I imagined how much Zeke will embarrass me with his best man speech, and I can see their baby, carrying a little ring pillow, with Zeke holding him, a tiny version of that crazy man." I chuckle lightly.

"And I saw even more in the future. I saw you carrying our child, looking even more beautiful than I thought possible, and I felt the pain of seeing you hurting during childbirth but being too stubborn to take any medicine for it. You should listen to Shauna on that, okay? And our baby," I suck in a breath at the thought, "she will be so amazing. I'll make sure that I wear pink in our tea parties, though, because as you so eloquently told me, purple isn't my color." I grin at the memory. "I just can't even explain the love I will feel for the two of you. And then, later, when we have a boy, I'll teach him how to play football and ride his bike without training wheels, and cheer him on, because that's what dads are supposed to do, and I swear, I will love our babies with all that I have...just like I love their mom."

I choke back tears before continuing, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "And I see us sitting on our back porch when we're old, and still holding hands, watching our kids and grandkids play. I want that. And I want us, forever. I'm just so scared that I won't ever get to see all of those things for real though, baby. So you have to promise me something, okay? You have to wake up, you _have_ to, and you have to say yes to all of my crazy visions for our future, but most of all, I pray you'll say yes to being my wife."

"Yes, Tobias."

 **Yay for another chapter before I go back to school tomorrow! Thanks so much for all of the follows, favs, and reviews. You guys are awesome, and such an encouragement! I hope you all have a wonderful start to this holiday season.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

 **I'm sorry that this one took a little while to get out, but hopefully the conclusion will be out soon as well. I've been quite busy wrapping up the semester at school and just enjoying being with my family. I hope everyone had a great holiday, and ours has been extended a bit due to some pretty severe weather in my area. Some serious tornadoes hit the south this week, so we have many without power or unable to get out of roads, but our communities are pulling together. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and Happy New Year!**

My head shoots up to see the most beautiful set of eyes I've seen - the ones I've been longing to see since I got the call that the school was on fire. I jump up, still holding her hand, and kiss her forehead. "You scared me so bad, baby. I love you so much. And did you really just agree to make my dreams come true and be my wife?" I'm still holding her and kissing her face, but I don't want to hurt her. I pull back and look into her eyes again, which are clouded with tears, just as mine are.

She nods her head before trying to speak again. "Yes." Her simple answer makes my heart swell. I notice her voice is rather scratchy and remember the ice chips that the nurses have made available when she did awaken. She is no longer hooked up to machines to perform vital functions, but she was on a ventilator so her throat could be irritated.

"Here, this will help," I tell her as I spoon some ice chips in her mouth. She nods and closes her eyes for a moment, seemingly enjoying the cooling sensation in her mouth.

After a few moments of me feeding her, she tries to speak again. "So are you gonna show me my ring or what?" she asks me with a twinkle in her eye. God, I've missed this woman. I laugh quietly at her and reach for it where it still sat on the edge of her bed.

I look down and take a deep breath. "I didn't know how I was going to ask you, just that I knew I wanted to. Shauna helped me pick out one you would like and your dad approved, and then the fire happened, and..." she silences me by putting her hand over my mouth. She pulls me to her for a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Tobias, so much. I'm so sorry I scared you, but I just couldn't leave my kids in there. I never thought we would get stuck. How are my boys anyway?"

I nod and begin telling her about them. "They're good. Their parents brought them by to check on you a few times and your students made you cards too. Some of the parents and your co-workers sent you flowers," I tell her gesturing to the corner. She tears up again. "You saved them. You were so brave, and those boys were so worried about you when I got to you guys."

She nods, seemingly unable to speak. I bend down from my sitting position on the side of the bed to hold her. I feel the same as her - words aren't necessary but I do need to feel her and be comforted by her; for us to comfort each other.

After a long while of just being together in silence, she begins to speak, her voice still raspy. "Do we need to let someone know? That I'm awake, I mean. And where are mom and dad? Oh my God, Shauna...is she okay?" She suddenly pulls back to peer into my eyes and I smile slightly to calm her.

"Yeah, we'll call the nurse," I tell her as I reach over and press the call button. "And your mom and dad are here, but insisted that I stay with you most of the time. They are in the family hospitality room though, so they've stayed here the whole time. And Shauna's okay, other than Zeke driving her crazy. She's at home now. Amar gave both of us time off, and she's pretty much off until the baby comes now, because she doesn't need to be stressed out."

She nods again, relaxing her head against my chest again and wrapping her arms around me. I sigh and hold onto her, basking in the feeling of having her warm and present in my arms again. We are interrupted by a nurse entering the room relatively quickly though.

"Can I help...Oh, hello, Ms. Prior. It's great to see you awake! Let me go page your doctor. Do you need anything? You have an order for pain meds on file, or I could get you more ice chips if needed?" She smiles helpfully at Tris, who lightly returns the smile. I help her settle back down on her pillows. Tris just shakes her head and insists she's fine. "Okay, well I will be right back to take down your vitals. Keep feeding her those ice chips in the meantime."

I pull my phone out of my pocket and pull up Natalie's contact before handing the phone over to Tris. She grins at me before taking it and calling her mom. I can hear Natalie's excited screams through the phone as Tris laughs at her, and I can't help but laugh along, the stress of the past few weeks slowly subsiding with her laugh and smiles.

This is as it should be...my love is back in my arms, living, breathing, laughing, smiling, talking, and loving me. And she has agreed to be there forever. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

* * *

"Have you got everything packed and ready to go?" I ask Tris and Natalie as I breeze back into her room with a handful of coffees from the cafe downstairs.

Natalie nods as Tris grabs her coffee and takes a long gulp. She smiles at her daughter before answering. "I think so, Tobias. If your girl here would quit unpacking everything I've gotten put away." She winks at me before grinning and turning back to the suitcase.

"Are you really going to be that bad of a patient, babe? You know you can't undo everything your mom has done," I tease her before lightly pecking her lips. She grins back at me mischievously.

"Why would you ever think I would be a bad patient? I don't know what I could have done to make you assume that." She dismissively shakes her head and turns back to her bag to "help" her mother.

"Oh, I don't know what would make me think that...maybe it was the fits you gave physical therapy, or respiratory, or, I know, I bet it was when you told the doctor himself you weren't doing what he requested. But you know, there could be more, you've only been awake for about a week and a half. Something tells me they don't want to see what else you are capable of, though," I tell her, listing off her offenses and ticking them off with my fingers. She huffs dramatically as Natalie shakes her head at us and begins to laugh.

She wraps her arms around Tris's thin frame and hugs her around those crossed arms. "He's got you pegged, baby girl. Might as well get used to this, Tobias. She was always my child that didn't want to have any help when she was sick. Lock her in the room all alone with her ginger ale and she was good. She drove Andrew crazy because he was always wanting to baby her...daddy's girl and all, you know. But daddy's girl has an independent streak a hundred miles long also," she tells her daughter, squeezing her gently and playfully pinching her cheeks. "God help you when you have children, Tobias." She laughs before finishing packing.

I can't hold back my laughter much more and as Tris responds it bubbles out. "Hey! Why are you feeling sorry for him?! I'd be the one pushing out a baby you know!"

I move to hug her again, trying to appease her, but somehow tease her all at the same time. I love the type of relationship we have. "Babe, it's going to be bad for me. You know you can stand anything people throw at you. I, on the other hand, may have had a harder time with your pain since you've been in here." She softens and leans her head on my chest. I close my eyes, seeming sympathetic before I lower the boom. "And my hand will probably be broken by the time we're done, so I'll be needing all that sympathy." She pulls back abruptly, playfully smacking my chest as I grin at her. She looks offended.

"Well, you're probably right, because you know once I get back to the gym, I really will be able to take you down," she tells me as she raises her eyebrows in a challenge.

"Maybe we should bet on it?" I ask her mischievously. At this, she and Natalie burst into laughter. "What?"

They continue laughing, Tris finally calming down enough to speak. "Sure, hon, because the whole bet thing has worked out sooo well for you in the past, hasn't it?"

I feel my ears heating up, remembering my leaping ballerina moves from last spring after her graduation. "I won that trophy for you, didn't I? And besides, 10,000 hits on youtube is pretty good if I do say so myself." I pull her close to me and brush my lips against her ear so Natalie doesn't hear. "And our other bet where we went to the club worked out pretty good for you _and_ me, if I recall. It worked pretty good for us _several_ times that night." She turns a bit pink and stifles a low moan before glancing over her shoulder at her mother across the room, who is not paying us any attention. She's been in and out of the room making sure everything is gathered. As she goes out of the room again, Tris turns back to me, looking up through her lashes, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, now since you are moving in with me to help 'take care of me' or whatever it was that you said to the doctor and my parents, we can have repeats of that any time we want." Her hand travels down to my tightening pants. "And just so you know, I've gotten accustomed to not wearing my undergarments for quite some time now, Eaton, so I hope it won't be a problem if i forego them frequently from now on." _Damn._

She turns and walks away from me back to her bed, glancing over her shoulder at me. _Oh what she does to me._

* * *

"That should be everything, I think."

Natalie, Andrew, Zeke, and Hector all give Tris hugs and bid goodbye to us after getting her, and me, all settled into her apartment. Since my lease was up and she was ordered by the doctor to have someone staying with her for at least a little while longer, we decided to go ahead and move in together. We will be getting married sooner rather than later anyway, and Tris really didn't want to have to move back in with her parents. We are closer to Zeke and Shauna here at her place anyway, and she wanted to be close to them whenever the baby gets here, which should be within the next month and a half.

"Bye guys, and thanks for all of your help. We will see you on Sunday for lunch," Tris assures her mother before she leaves.

"There's plenty of meals in the freezer and groceries, but if you need anything else, just let me know. I don't mind coming by whenever. I'm already on standby with Shauna too," Natalie tells her as she smiles at us.

"I know mom, and I appreciate all of that so much. Right now, though, what I think all of us need after all these weeks at the hospital is a nice long nap in our own beds, which is exactly what I plan on doing now. So, shoo, and let me rest," Tris tells her mom with a laugh.

As soon as she closes the door behind them, she leans back against it and I can tell the activity of the day has exhausted her. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head, and I can feel her relax into me. This feels so right, just being with her.

"Come on, let's get that nap you spoke of to Natalie," I grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom, with her protesting the whole way.

"But what about all of this stuff that needs to be put away? And dinner? And…" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Right now the only thing that needs to be done is for us to rest. We can put stuff away later and like your mom, said, dinner's in the fridge. Just needs to be heated up. Just let me take care of you...please," I plead with her, staring into those eyes I love so much, that at this moment look like they are trying really hard just to stay open. She concedes and nods, getting under the covers. I snuggle in behind her, the exhaustion from worrying for so many weeks taking over. I drift off to sleep just as she does, the last words I mutter being, "I love you, baby."

 **Thanks for reading! It's so hard to believe that thisstory is winding down!**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

"Hey, baby, can you please get the hamburgers for me? I've got to get these hot dogs off the grill before they burn," I call into the kitchen from the deck to my beautiful wife. We are having a barbecue at our house to celebrate Independence Day, and I don't know how she has managed to pull everything together. I swear, it's like I married Superwoman.

Soon I see her smiling face walking toward me, with a platter of hamburgers propped up on her swelled stomach. I've never seen her look more beautiful, except of course, maybe on our wedding day, or when she was pregnant with our twin daughters four years ago.

I take the platter from her hands before leaning down to give her a kiss. Even after 7 years of marriage, I still can't keep my hands off of her. Every time we touch, it's like I feel the shock I did the very first time she shook my hand in the airport before Zeke and Shauna's wedding.

"Easy, Eaton. My parents will be here soon, and so will Zeke and Shauna and the kids, and our other friends. Don't want any repeats of New Year's Eve last year," Tris tells me with a grin before heading back into the kitchen, leaving me to reminisce over a few months ago, when Zeke decided to use the spare key we gave him _for emergencies only_ to barge into our house. Let's just say he caught Tris and I in quite the compromising position on the kitchen table, and saw much more of both Tris and myself than he would ever want to.

I guffaw loudly at the memory. At the time I couldn't believe Tris wasn't more embarrassed by it, but she just seemed to be more pissed at Zeke, and now enjoys tormenting him that his 'little sister' has quite the love life too. _Does she ever,_ I cockily think to myself.

I hear the doorbell ring, followed immediately by squeals as Zeke's family barges through the door. I love my best friend and brother-in-law, but he still knows how to make an appearance, a trait which is apparently genetic, since his offspring do the same thing.

"Annie! Sadie!" I glance up to see Zeke swinging our daughters around in a circle, one in each arm, making them giggle with fits of laughter before collapsing on the couch with them, only to be pounced on by Jake and Mallory, his and Shauna's kids. I grin at their antics, especially considering he is supposed to be the father but acts more like a big kid. I guess I can't say much though, because I've heard Tris jokingly tell Shauna the same thing about me. Soon, though, Zeke joins me on the deck, bringing along a beer with him for me.

"Thanks, man," I tell him as we shake hands and he pats me on the back, looking over my shoulder at the food.

"No problem. Anything to get this show on the road with food. You know we better eat up before Uriah gets here, though. The man can eat. And I do not want to be the one who gets in the way of my knocked-up little sister when she gets hungry," he tells me as he shudders at the thought.

I laugh at his expression as Tris and Shauna come through the door, dragging out their parents, who are holding grandchildren of course, as well as Christina and Will, Lynn, Hector, Hana, and Uriah and Marlene...and the swarms of children that now follow our group. The kids flood the backyard swing set and playhouse as their grandparents follow behind them, shaking their heads at the level of energy that group possesses.

"What's so funny? You telling Zeke about earlier?" Tris asks, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a wink, knowing it will torture him.

"Uh uh, no! I do not need to know any stories about either of you. What the h-" he covers his ears but pauses in his speech when Tris's look changes from teasing to challenging at his almost-outburst of cursing in front of the kids. "Heck? What the heck? That's what I was gonna say, honest."

"Sure Zekey. But watch yourself, you two. We all know how much trouble you guys tend to get into, so I'm watching you," she tells him and points from her eyes to his before going back into the kitchen to finish bringing out the rest of the food.

I turn back to the grill and then pause before removing the meat. Hitting Zeke in the chest with the back of my hand, I gesture toward the kitchen. "Make yourself useful, would you? Don't want Tris going into labor because she's carrying enough food for you and Uriah in one load. Go help." He nods and trots off toward the kitchen, greeting my wife and planting a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek as he gracefully, as gracefully as Zeke can manage that is, removes a bowl of chips and platter of toppings for the burgers and places them on the table. All I can do is shake my head at this crazy family we've all created as Tris calls all of the kids to wash up and get ready to eat.

* * *

We wave at the last of our friends and family leaving for the night as Tris sighs heavily, leaning back against my chest.

"Tired, baby?"

She snorts before answering and walking inside. "Tired doesn't even cover it. But it was fun, and the kids had a blast. They especially loved the fireworks show the neighborhood committee did. But I will be extremely glad to get to my bed tonight though and I'm so glad Mom and Dad agreed to let the girls spend the night tonight," she tells me as she eases into one of the chairs in the living room, doing the awkward twist-and-slowly-back-into-the-chair that seems to be required for extremely pregnant women to sit. I silently wonder if she's going to be in that chair for a while, because it seems to require ten times the effort to get up.

She props her feet up on the footstool before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. I ease over to her and sit on the coffee table, gently taking off her shoes and rubbing her swollen feet. She moans in pleasure as I'm sure her feet are probably aching - she insisted on being on them nearly all day, and that can't be easy considering she's only about a week and a half from her due date.

"Careful, baby, you keep making noises like that and I may have to rub more than your feet," I tell her as I continue massaging up her calves.

"You might need to be careful. Don't want to go getting a pregnant woman in the mood. Might send me into labor or something - " she tells me, turning her words into another moan as I massage out a particularly tight muscle. "And don't get me started on how those logistics would even work right now, seeing as this belly gets in the way so much that you have to help me shave those legs you are doing such a fine job massaging, and the only shoes that will go on my feet are flip-flops." She snickers at the thought.

"Hmmm, but I wouldn't mind figuring out those logistics though. I always like a good challenge," I tell her as I continue to massage further up her leg.

I lean in and kiss her until we are both breathless. She looks at me through her lashes, more beautiful than the day we met.

"I'm not quite as tired now, and I think I could handle a little round of problem solving on those logistics we just discussed."

I'm pulling her to her feet and helping her to the bedroom before she finishes her sentence.

We figure out the logistics. Several times.

* * *

I stretch my arm out across our bed to rub Tris's back as she sometimes wants me to do during the night. She curls around her body pillow and loves her lower back to be rubbed. I am met with warm, empty sheets, however, and hear Tris's voice from the kitchen down the hall. Who's she talking to? It's 3am.

Feeling my way down the hall, I find Tris on the phone pacing and holding her lower back. Her head jerks up to look at me when I flick on the overhead light. I look at her questioningly, and she holds up a finger to signal for me to let her finish talking. Suddenly, she stops moving, grabbing her stomach, and bites her lip, hard. I rush to her and grab onto her. I hear someone talking to her on the phone and she weakly whimpers to answer his or her question. I take the phone from her and begin talking to who I now know is her doctor.

She's in labor. My boy will be here soon.

But I listen carefully to the instructions that he is giving me though, because she's not supposed to have the baby yet. We have a c-section scheduled for next week since she had such a rough time with her wounds after she had to have surgery to have the girls. It is safest for her now, but we weren't anticipating her going into labor on her own. Her pain eases and she is able to straighten and stand. I finish talking to the doctor and seat her at the table.

"Baby, why didn't you wake me? You know I could have helped you. Done something - I don't know...anything." I plead with my eyes for her to look at me.

She gives me a dry laugh and smiles a little at me. "Oh, you did something, all right. Sent me right into labor with your little challenge earlier." She pauses and I nod for her to continue. "I got up to pee and my panties were already wet. I just thought I'd peed myself, but when I had to change them for the third time in a half hour, I knew my water broke." My eyes widen and I must look frantic because she puts her hand on my face. "It's okay. My contractions are about 8 minutes apart right now, but they are getting progressively closer and since my water broke, we need to go on into the hospital. We're about to have a baby." She bends forward to kiss me gently and I can feel my eyes burn with unshed tears.

Suddenly, I snap into emergency mode, pulling out clothes for both of us and getting our prepared bags in the car. The new carseat is already in there.

We make it to the hospital fairly quickly and get checked in and comfortable – as comfortable as a laboring woman and nervous man can get.

Soon, we are swarmed with nurses and our doctor, prepping Tris for the surgery. She is wheeled in and I stand in the hallway outside the OR, waiting for her spinal block to take effect. I recall another time I waited in the hallway outside her door, but under very different circumstances. Again, though, I find myself praying for the woman I love to be okay, but this time, I also add in my precious baby boy that I hope to hold soon.

The door swings open, nearly bumping into my hospital-scrub-clad figure.

The nurse smiles at me behind her mask as she holds open the door.

"Come on, Mr. Eaton. It's go time."

* * *

10 tiny fingers. 10 perfect toes. My dark hair. Tris's eyes. He's beautiful. I know one day he won't want to be called that, but right now, that's what he is.

I can only sit and stare at his sleeping figure in the basinet, beside the bed of my wonderful, sleeping wife. Again, I swear I married Superwoman.

She moves slightly and winces in her sleep before lazily drifting her eyes open and smiling at me. I stand and kiss her forehead before leaning down to touch mine to hers. "You did good, baby. So good. I love you so much."

She laughs lightly, knowing it will hurt if she moves too much right now, and sighs contentedly. I look at her and then glance back at our boy, Luke.

"Do, uh, you think it would spoil him too much for me to hold him while he's sleeping now?" I ask her quietly. I know how precious sleep is for a newborn and don't want to disrupt it, but I just want to hold my boy.

"Go ahead, Tobias. He needs to know his daddy. He's got the best one ever," she tells me, grinning. I was so nervous at one point about being a father, and had more than a few panicky moments since our first child, well children, was a set of twins, and girls at that. But I love my babies, Tris included, more than anything, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for them.

As I sit there staring at the new little person that completes my family, I think back to the life I led once upon a time. I thought I knew happiness, and I was happy at the time, but I never dreamed my life could be like this, especially not after Lauren died. I didn't think I'd ever become whole again after I lost her.

But Tris picked up the pieces, and made me realize that maybe everything I'd gone through was leading me to this moment, with her.

 **I cannot say thank you enough for all of the support I have received with this piece of writing. I'm so grateful for everyone who took the time to read, follow, favorite, and review. This wraps up The Widower, but there may be outtakes in the future, and I've got a few other ideas in my head for future stories. Thanks so much!**


End file.
